Dragonball Z: The Lost Princess Kumkio
by Kirtha Tiwele
Summary: This story is about a lost Princess who travels the galaxy to find any living Sayians.


This story is a non-profit fan-based story.  
Dragonball, Dragonball z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama

DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd..  
All Rights Reserved.  
DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and  
distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.

* * *

Author's Note: When you see words in Italic, they are thoughts or speech that is being relayed through telepathy.

* * *

**The Story of the Lost Princess Kumkio**  
**Chapter 1**

Far away in the galaxy on planet Vegeta, there lived a royal family and many Saiyans. There was the King Vegeta, his son Prince Vegeta, and Queen Rosicheena. This Queen had a secret that she could not tell anyone, for she was with child. She had to hide this secret from everyone on planet Vegeta, for if Frieza would find out about this child, he could control the world with this child. For that reason, the Queen locked herself in her chambers to never be seen by the world. Only two of her elite guards and two maidens that swore a vow of silence were able to attend to her needs. Many of the lower rank Saiyans believed that their Queen had been killed by Frieza to make the King bend to his ways. Even the young Prince had to live a life without the love of his mother. The King tried many times to summon his Queen but she would not accept his summons.  
Finally the day come for the Queen to give birth. Her screams echoed though out the castle. The King ran to her chambers but to his surprise, he was not allowed to enter her chambers. The guards would not let anyone but the maidens in to help with the delivery of the child. The King tried his hardest to enter the room, but the guards were too strong for him to get past alone. An hour had past, the king still pacing outside of the door, heard the screams stop. Inside of the room there was much happiness, "My lady it's a Girl." said one of the maidens. They held the child so the Queen could see her. She reached out and rubbed her cheek, "She'll make a fine Princess one day."  
"What you going to name her, my lady?"  
"Kumkio. Have you prepared the capsule for her? We must work fast before anyone finds out about her."  
"Yes, my lady."  
"I hope she makes a great Saiyan someday for someone."  
Kumkio was taken to a small Saiyan ship, where she was placed for a long time. A few days later Frieza attacked planet Vegeta, destroying everything.

As years went on, this tiny spaceship traveled the galaxy searching for the one Saiyan who could awaken her from her eternal sleep. Kumkio had many stops on her travels each one worse then the first. Some planets were afraid of her because of her Saiyan tail. Some wanted to run experiments on her to either remake the Saiyan race or learn how to defeat those that are left within the galaxy. Many tried to open the capsule but failed for they did not have Saiyan blood in them. However, they all failed to open my capsule because it was programmed to open only to a true Saiyan. If within a week time a Saiyan couldn't be found, it would move to a different planet. It would follow the energy level patterns of the people that would be of a Saiyan type.  
When Goku turned Super Saiyan for the first time, it made my Saiyan blood boil. My spaceship changed directions and headed on a course to planet Namek. Once the spaceship arrived at Namek there was nothing to be found so it continued on it path to find a Saiyan.  
After that time the computer kept looking for those levels again, but Goku was hard to track, finally, it found it, Planet Earth. There was many power levels of Saiyans, _Whose levels could these be? Are there this many of us left alive_. Then I heard it, I heard my brother's voice calling out for aid. The spaceship followed these levels. Once my ship reached Earth, the levels were gone. I fell into earth's gravity as it sucked my ship up. I crashed onto Earth. "Searching for Saiyan life forms." said the computer. _Please be here, brother!_  
Meanwhile, over at Capsule Corporation, Vegeta and his family was just about to sit down for breakfast when he felt an energy level like himself. Trunks turned to his father, with surprise on his face, and said "Father?" Vegeta got up and headed outside with Trunks in tail. "Sorry, mother something has came up." said Trunks as he flew after his father. As Vegeta got closer, he started to hear my calls from within the capsule. They reached the capsule, "That's a Saiyan ship!" They both approached the ship. Vegeta looked in to find me asleep, waiting for that true Saiyan to save me. "Father? It is a Saiyan! I thought you and Goku were the last of our kind."  
"How can this be? We are the last!" As Vegeta placed his hand on the ship, it pricked his hand. He pulled his hand away from the ship. The door opened, "Welcome Prince Vegeta." said the ship as it spit out a recorder. Vegeta reached down and grabbed the recorder. He turned it on, His mother's face light up on the screen.  
"Thank you, Sir Saiyan, for finding my child. If you're hearing this then planet Vegeta has been destroyed or I am dead. I leave this child in your care, Saiyan. Take care of her as if she was your own child. But be warned there will be people after her life, for she is the Princess of all Saiyans..."  
"PRINCESS!" yells Vegeta. Trunks looks at his father in shock and surprise for this finding.  
"…many may not know of this child for she was hidden from our enemies. In the wrong hands, she could be used for bad things. For a long time you Saiyans thought your Queen was dead, for I was alive. I was hiding so no one would find this child. Only those chosen by me knew of the birth of this child, neither the king nor the prince knew about this." Her face turns to sadness, "I know it will be hard to believe me. However, as your Queen I tell you that this is the truth. I beg you Saiyan, please take care of Princess Kumkio." A tear falls from her eye, the recorder turns off. Both Trunks and Vegeta looked at me in shock from what they had just heard. Vegeta looks at me, as he reaches in and grabs the blanket covering. He starts to remember that his mother had a blanket just like this. He has a flash back of when he was a kid, when his mother locked herself away from everyone even from him. "Father! Father!" yelled Trunks over my screams. Vegeta comes out from his trance, to hear his son yelling at him and me crying. Vegeta leans over to pick me up and says, "Go home, Trunks, and tell Bulma, I'll be late." Vegeta crushes the recorder, "Father! we could have used that, find out where this came from." Goku lands near by. _Ve...ge...ta. Brother?_ Vegeta looks at me as I am staring at him. _You look like him but you're too old to be my brother. But the computer says you're him_. "That's because 47 years has past since Planet Vegeta was destroyed." "Father, who are you talking to?" Trunks replied  
_Father! You're not my brother! You're too weak to be my brother. I felt him back on Namek. He was strong and powerful! I felt it within my blood that was my brother!_ I started to scream really loud pulling in all of my Saiyan powers. The ship started to respond to me, "Powering up."  
"Father?"  
"Hey, Vegeta what's going on?" said Goku as he walked up toward Vegeta. I started kicking and screaming louder and louder. "Moon Rays ready." said the computer. Vegeta thought to himself, _what am I going to do? If that machine activates, this whole planet will be in utter chaos with a pureblood Saiyan monkey running around. "I felt him back on Namek."_ "That's it!" Vegeta turned to Goku. "Kakarot! There is no time! You got to go super Saiyan."  
"But Vegeta..."  
"Kakarot, do it or have a pure-blood Saiyan monkey running muck on our planet!"  
"Ok, ok I'm doing it." Goku starts to power up. I start to feel the power growing within him. I stop and watch him as he turns Super Saiyan. "Systems shutting down." _Brother?_  
"No you idiot!" Vegeta says as he softly hits me on the head. Trunks and Goku both look at him as if he has lost his marbles. "I tried to tell you, it's been 47 years since our home planet was destroyed by Frieza." I look at my reflection in the spaceship. _But how can that be. I am still an infant, and you are an old man._ Vegeta gets a little mad at the old man statement. "Mother must have knew something and put you in a time freeze chamber."  
"Father? Who are you talking to?" Trunks said, as both him and Goku are looking at him crazy.  
"I'm talking to her. Cannot you hear her?" They looked at him with a puzzled look on their faces.  
_They cannot hear me. You look like father. Therefore, I spoke to you because we're family. There is much I have to tell you_. I look over at the other two. _But they are thinking your crazy. Moreover, it's just going to get odder from here on out. First, who is that Saiyan?_  
"That's Kakarot. Son of Bardock. For a low rank Saiyan, he is always one-step ahead of me. It was him you felt turn super Saiyan on Namek." Goku looks at them weird, points to himself, and gives off a slight giggle. "Speaking of which, Kakarot don't you have some play thing to go do. And Trunks didn't I tell you to go home already. I can handle this from here." He turns and walks away. "But Father..." Goku stops him. "Ok I'm going home."  
_Why does that boy keep calling you father?_  
"That's because he is my son. I'll explain more later, but first tell me your story."

Hours later, back at Capsule Corp, Bulma was starting to worry about Vegeta and the mystery baby that Trunks had told her about. "Of all the things that could happen and on this special day!" said Bulma as she is pacing. Few minutes later, Vegeta lands outside the building. "Bulma! Come out here now! And come alone!" Vegeta yelled at the house. "He better have a good reason for missing your only daughter's birthday!" She said as she was storming out of the house. As Trunks watched on, Bulma slaps Vegeta, "And you missed your daughter's birthday for this!" She yelled  
"Mom's pissed now. Guess I better go take care of the little one." Trunks walks of to take care of Bulla.  
"And what's worse is you bring home a baby!" Bulma yells at Vegeta  
_Boy you know how to pick them don't you, brother._  
"Have you been cheating on me Vegeta? I'm I not woman enough for your Saiyan..."  
"Shut up, woman!" yells Vegeta, with anger in his voice from being slapped. He rubs his cheek, "That stung. Now as for this baby, she's my sister, Princess Kumkio"  
"How can she be your sister, she's just a baby. And isn't both of your parents dead. And aren't you, Tarble, and Goku the only three Saiyans left?"  
_Wow, she is a slow one_. Vegeta gives me a bonk on the top of the head. I let out a cry. "Weakling, you got to be tough to be a Saiyan!" Bulma grabs me from Vegeta and holds me tightly against her. I close my eyes, _What is this feeling? Where have I felt this before?_ A picture of Queen Rosicheena pops into my head._ Mother? _I grab her breast and cuddle up to them. Bulma looks down in shock, "She likes you. You remind her of our mother." says Vegeta as he points towards some chairs. "Now sit..." Bulma lets out a little scream, as my tail is wrapping around one of her breasts. Vegeta smiles and chuckles, "I guess I was wrong she really loves you. You'll get use to the tail. Sit so I can explain everything to you." As he starts to explain everything to Bulma, I slowly fall asleep, but I try to keep myself wake. Bulma notices and starts to rock me to sleep, Vegeta gives off a smirk.  
Three hours past, "And that's why, as of today she will be our child." Vegeta says at the end.  
"But Vegeta, if she's attached that much to Goku shouldn't we let him care for him?" says Bulma. The idea of Goku taking care of Kumkio, he shakes his head. "Sadly, I don't think Chichi could handle her, and how would he hide the truth of her from everyone. And I'm sure I wouldn't want to hear her complaining about it in the mornings or even through the days and nights." replays Vegeta  
"Her? But she is just a baby, she cannot speak yet."  
"Apparently, she can speak telepathically to me." says Vegeta, "And I don't want to test the range on that thing. Plus she really likes you."  
"Can all Saiyans speak telepathically?"  
"No, she said, her strong powers came online when she felt Kakarot going Super Saiyan back on Namek." said Vegeta as he looked down at me, reaches over and brushes the hair from my face, "Plus I'm guessing it happened because of some of those test they tried on her while she was in cryostasis."  
"I don't know if we can do it Vegeta, we have Bulla to take care of."  
"We have to. She's family, and the last female Saiyan. She could bring us hope some day. Also, look at her, she is already bonding to you." Vegeta said as they started to walk inside. "Oh! do not tell anyone about this. She is our child that you gave birth to. We need to protect her from anyone that is searching to end us Saiyans. Or those who may seek to bring her harm."  
"What about Trunks?"  
"I'll talk to him in the morning. Oh! Kakarot maybe coming by tomorrow also. Since I'm sure he'll want to stick his nose into this."

Next morning, Vegeta explained everything to Trunks. And right on queue, "Vegeta?" Goku shows up. Right as Vegeta heads to deal with Goku, Bulma lets out a loud scream, everyone goes running to her aid. "Bulma..." Goku and Vegeta yell as they charged into the master bedroom, to find a baby Saiyan sleeping in the bed next to Bulma. Bulma's scream woke me up to see Bulma hiding under the blankets, and Goku and brother standing in the doorway. They both looked very puzzled at Bulma. _Brother_! I jumped towards him, falling two feet in front of me. I started to cry. "She has a tail!" Bulma yells at them. Vegeta walks over and picks me up. "Of course she is a Saiyan after all."  
"But Trunks and Bulla don't have one." Trunks looks over his shoulder, "She's right dad, I don't have one." says Trunks. "And dad, you don't have one either."  
"First, as far as my tail goes, Kakarot's friend, Yajirobe cut mine off!" said as he showed his tail stub, "As far as Trunks and Bulla, I cut off their tails the first moment theirs were born."  
"Oh..." Trunks and Bulma replied  
"By the way," He turns and looks at me, I smile, _Brother! Brother! Brother!_ I kept repeating it over and over again. Vegeta started to break, you could see it in his face. "Ve...ge...ta..." Bulma said with caution.  
"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" He finally snapped, everyone looked at him crazy. "Vegeta! There was no reason for you to yell at her like that!" Bulma yelled at him  
"She's a Saiyan. She needs to learn to be a Saiyan, Not some lovey dovey Si..." I shove my tail into his mouth. _And your the older brother, for someone who is trying to hide me from others, sure almost had a slip of a tongue in front of him no less. Plus they think you're weird for telling me to shut up when I'm not even saying anything. Well at least aloud. Oh! I must have forgotten to tell you that part. I can read what you're thinking! Like for example: Take Bulma over there, She is wondering how much longer you people are going to stand here while she is naked._ Vegeta looks over at Bulma._ Brother, you shouldn't be thinking of that right at this moment. Second: Take Trunks, he is still wondering about the whole tail story. Now, Kakarot, he's a hard one. His mind is wandering all the time. Don't believe me just ask him what's he thinking now. Oh, by the way does my tail taste good?_  
Vegeta pulls my tail out from his mouth, "Kakarot."  
"Yeah, Vegeta?"  
"This may sound odd." Vegeta pauses, "What are you thinking?"  
"What?"  
"Just answer me!"  
"Why, Vegeta?"  
"God damn it, Kakarot!"  
"Alright!" Goku takes a breath, starts to speak, I_ was thinking what Chichi was making me for lunch, and after all, I came straight over here cause of what happened yesterday with that pod._ I spoke word for word what Goku had said. Vegeta was in shock._ I just don't like talking to many people because I don't know how they will understand this. In addition, I cannot do it...for..._I pass out. "Kumkio!" Vegeta starts yelling at me. Bulma runs over to us. Vegeta is shaking me trying to wake me up. Bulma stops him and grabs me from him. "Trunks! Get the med table ready, now, and Goku I think its time for you to step out."  
"Bulma is everything..."  
"While you're at it take him with you. She needs room, and having a clinging father right now isn't what she needs."  
Vegeta is frozen in place from shock of seeing his sister collapsing in his arms. Goku grabs Vegeta and start dragging him out of the room. "Are you sure about this Bulma, I'm sure I could be..." she closes the door on them, "Guess not. Come on Vegeta. Let's get you some water."  
A few minutes later Trunk shows up knocking on the door, Bulma lets him in. "Where's Goku and dad?" He asked her. "I kicked them out. What she needs is space." She said as she placed me on the bed, "And having those two overgrown monkeys standing around worrying over nothing isn't going to help any." She stood up, started to walk away but was stopped by something holding her back. She looked over and saw me holding on to her. She tried to loosen my grip from her, but to no avail. "Trunks can you..."  
"Mommy, mommy, where are you?" I spoke. Bulma turned to me in surprise of finding me speaking. "Mommy don't leave me. Mommmmy" a tear fell from my eye. Bulma knelled down next to me, "Trunks."  
"Yes?"  
"Do we still have that blanket she came with the one that Vegeta says is his mother's?"  
"I think so."  
"Can you please get it for me?"  
"I'll try." he turned to leave, "is she going to be alright?"  
Bulma nodded, "She's having a nightmare from her past. She misses her real mother." Trunks left to find the blanket. Bulma stayed by my side the whole time. A few minutes later, he returns with the blanket. "Mommy..."  
"How long has she been at it?" He sits down next to me. "Since you left."  
"I still cannot believe that she is my Aunt."  
"I do. After hearing it all from Vegeta, it makes since." She pulls the blanket over me. "Plus after what I have been hearing the past few minutes."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I held her last night, I felt the love of a mother seeker. Then Vegeta saying that she thought of me as her mother." She rubs my face and pulls back my hair. "Vegeta might not even know this. But Kumkio was taken from her mother at a young age. Guessing from her age and body, it had to be right after birth."  
Trunks looked at his mother. "How do you know this?"  
"She is replacing me as her mother." They both stared at me for a while. "Trunks." she paused, "you should go tell the men that everything is ok and she just need some rest."  
"And you mother." he looked at her. She lifted her hand, "kind of stuck here. I don't think she is going to let me go."  
"I could help you."  
"No Trunks, I think she needs me right now. Call it a mother thing. Plus both she and Vegeta have lost something when they were kids."  
"What was that?"  
"Their mother, Vegeta has suffered for this. But she has a second chance to understand a mother's love even if it's not her own mother." Trunks gets up and she crawls in next to me. "I'll still never get use to this tail of hers though."  
"Why won't father cut it?"  
"His pride as a brother."  
"That makes no sense he is able to do it to us with out hesitation, but he cannot with her."  
"Trunks, if you found your sister after many years. Would it be hard for you also to take her pride as a princess away from her? Vegeta was robbed of his tail." He nods "Your right mother. I'll go tell dad about this."  
"Oh Trunks don't say anything about the tail to him, he is confused and worried for the next full moon."  
"Full moon?"  
"Cause you lost your tail you'll never experience the transformation into great ape. That is why your father cut yours and your sisters off. Therefore, our plant would be safe. And his children"  
"But Goku didn't do it to his children."  
Bulma chuckles, "That's cause Goku is an idiot, don't tell him I said that." I roll over and bury my head into her chest. "She really loves you, mother."  
"Yeah, it just means Vegeta gets to spend more time with Bulla. I just hope Bulla doesn't turn out wrong."  
"I'm sure father will do fine, plus Bulla has me." he smiles. Bulma smiles back. I start to search for something. "Ooo..." Bulma lets out. "Mother?" he starts to walk towards her. "No, Trunks it's ok. Just didn't expect that. Go they're probably worried sick by now." Bulma rubs my head, "mo...mm...ie" Bulma grins in pain but bares it. "That's right mommy is here now, my little Saiyan."

Meanwhile in the living room, Vegeta is still in shock and Goku is trying to calm him down. Vegeta finally snaps at Goku, "What would you know Kakarot! You low life Saiyan!"  
"Vegeta you need to calm down. That Saiyan will be ok. We're a strong race to live so long. One child wouldn't fall so easily."  
"That Saiyan is MY...MY...MY..." Goku looks at him puzzled, "It's his child. And my baby sister." says Trunks as he enters the room. "But how can that be? We saw her arrive here in a pod." replied Goku "Mother hid it from everyone because she felt different about this one. Only father and I knew about her."  
"and the pod?" said Goku.  
"Mother and I were testing how a baby would be in gravity pull of the earth. We knew she was best suited for this. Since Saiyan children are used to being taken away from their mothers at a very young age." said Trunks. Vegeta charged Trunks, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. He looked into Trunks' eyes, Trunks could see the agony in his eyes. "HOW IS SHE?" He yelled at Trunks. Trunks grabbed his father's hands making Vegeta release his hold on him. "Sit down father. You're over reacting." Vegeta slowly walks back over to the couch and flops down. "Goku, I thank you for your concern for our family, but everything is ok. My sister just experienced her first taste of Saiyan power. Her human half couldn't stand it so she feinted. Bulma is taking care of her right now, as a mother should."  
"Ok, but if you guys need help, just yell."  
"Goku you know we will." Goku flies off. Trunks sits down next to his father. "She's ok, dad. Mother says she needs to rest some. Oh and mother is going to be preoccupied for a while. She wouldn't let her leave." Vegeta lets out a relief in a sigh, and leans forward and buries his head in his hands. Trunks leans forward resting his elbow on his knees, "I think I understand where you're coming from father. If that was Bulla right now I would had done the same thing." he paused, "but Goku was right about one thing we Saiyans don't go down without a fight. And I don't think Kumkio would go down without a fight left in her body." Trunks stands up, places his hand on his father's shoulder, "It will be ok father. You got Bulma, Bulla, and even me here for you and her. After all we are family now." Vegeta grabs Trunks' arm, "Take care of Bulla today. If you have to, explain her new sister to her." Vegeta stands up and starts to walk away. "And where are you going?" Trunks asks him. "Somewhere I can destroy a lot of objects." Vegeta left the living room and walked by the master bedroom. He stopped at the door, he could hear faint sounds within. He quietly cracked the door open so he could peer inside. He saw, Bulma and me lying there, as I was suckling her breasts and softly saying mommy. He smiled and closed the door. He left to go blow stuff up.

As the years went by, I stayed close to Bulma and learned a lot from her. I would even sneak in and watch my brother train. Sometimes he would let me join him. Other times he would tell me to go back to woman's work. However, what none of us knew was that we were being closely watched by someone who was looking for the power of the Saiyan blood, to make his own monsters. I had run across him a long time ago when I was still in my pod. They were the ones that gave me my telepath to try to speak with me because they couldn't open my pod. Claude the Devil was his name, he was an evil man feared across the galaxy. Once he found out that the Frieza family had died he moved in as the next big man. He has pitch-black hair, furious red eyes, he always wears this old armor, and some say he stole his armor from an old army gang back in the day. Some say he looks like a Devil. I always prayed that he would never find me again. For if he does there will be great chaos on Earth.  
"HAHAHAHA! We found her!" a deep laughing voice spoke across a ship, as a devilish hand slams down on a picture of me. "Set a course for EARTH! HAHAHAHA!"

**The Battle for the Lost Princess Kumkio**

**Chapter 2**

Two years had past since Claude the Devil had found me. His ship was orbiting planet Earth. "Sir, we have arrived at Plant Earth" said the pilot.  
"Excellent!" exclaimed Claude.  
"There is one problem sir!" Claude looks at the servant angrily, "What do you mean Problem?" The servant replies in a trembling voice, "It appears that she is being well protected by someone. Our scouts keep getting destroyed by something."  
"Hmmm...Send Broodian to scout the area. It would be worth the test to see how our clone works." Claude laughs maniacally. The servant runs off heading down the passageway that runs down the center of the ship. He stops at a door and knocks. A voice from inside says, "Come in." the servant enters, the door closes behind him. The room is very dark, a voice comes from the darkness, "What do you want low life?"  
"The Lord has called for your services in going down to the planet and tracking Kumkio." the servant hands over a picture of me to him. He takes the picture, "She's a cute one. I would love to make her my bride." He lets out a laugh. "We think something is protecting her. We want you get to close to her and find out who or what is destroying our scouts. And then report back to us, with this." the servant hands over a tiny transmitter. He takes the transmitter, "This is easy, and I'll have it done by morning." He leaves the room and heads towards the pods. The servant yells after him, "Don't forget to take the Saiyan pods."

Meanwhile back on Earth, Bulla (age 6), Bulma, and I (age 2) were out shopping. Trunks and Vegeta were training in the gym, it is as if they knew something was coming. Goku was off training with Uub, Gohan was busy with Videl and Pan. Goten was busy chasing girls around town. It was a normal day for all of us, until...a tiny spaceship entered our atmosphere. I felt something, that shouldn't be here. I began to start crying, Bulma and Bulla started to worry about me. _BROTHER_! I cried out for my brother, hoping he would hear me.  
Over at Capsule Corp, Trunks and Vegeta stopped in their tracks, "Father." said Trunks as he turned to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded, "Yeah I feel it to. We better check it out." They started running towards outside. Once outside they flew off towards the power levels that just arrived. When they got there, they were surprised by what they found. "It's a Saiyan pod." Trunk said as he started to look around inside, "There's no data in here. Where did it come from?" he said looking up into the sky. He looked back inside, "And what was in it?" Vegeta looked around found some footprints and then they vanish. "It can fly." Vegeta said looking up into the sky. "But where did it go, I don't feel it anymore."  
Back at the mall, Bulla ran to get something for me. Bulma kept trying everything to calm me down. "Madam, Can I help?" said a man's voice. Bulma turned around and started to say no, but she was stunned by his looks. Standing before her was a man, which kind of looked like Goku but had some differences to him. He was relatively tall, with thick muscles. His auburn hair was short and spiked. His blue eyes gleamed with passion. As she was checking him out, something flashed in her eyes, something thin and brown. She looked down and noticed a tail attached to him. "I just thought since I'm a Saiyan I could help out some." Bulma looked in shock, "How..." He pointed to my tail that was poking out. He held out his hands, Bulma was unsure but felt it might be best way to calm me down. As she pushed me away, with all my might I grabbed her and wouldn't let go. I felt much evil within him, _Brother, No don't give me to him. Bulma please hear me. Don't give me to him. BROTHER!_ Bulla returned, "Mother, who is this?" I jumped towards Bulla hoping she would protect me, but Bulma let me go. I started squirming, trying to get loose so I could run away. The more I squirmed the tighter Bulma's grip got. I screamed out barely making words, _BROTHER!_, I kept trying. "VEGETA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Bulma and Bulla both looked at me in surprise for this was my first true word that I had spoken, in front of so many people. I kept screaming his name. "I'm sorry I think we need to head home. She seams to want her father right now."  
"May I walk you young ladies home then?"  
"No I'm sure well be ok."  
"Let's go, Mom. People are starting to stare at us."  
"I'm sorry, but we must go. By the way what was your name sir?"  
"Broodian." he answered, "Thanks for the offer though." Bulma and Bulla walk off. The farther we got from him, the more I quieted down. However, I could still feel him far off but not close enough. Bulma stopped for a second. "That's odd."  
"What is mom?"  
"She stopped screaming the moment we left that Saiyan."  
"Think she knows him?"  
"That's impossible she's been with us since birth. The only other Saiyans she knows is Goku's family and ours. But there was something odd about him."  
"Yeah he gave me the creeps."  
"We better tell Vegeta about this."  
"He should be at ho..." Before she could even finish her sentence, Vegeta flew down next to them. I looked over Bulma's shoulder. I could see him faintly around the corner. "Good your here, hun, she has been calling for you." Vegeta looked at Bulma shocked, "She finally spoke and she said your name." Vegeta looked over at me; I was still staring at the corner. "I'm surprise she isn't excited to see you for how much she was screaming. Kumkio, look who's here." I kept staring ignoring her. "Kumkio?" "Kumkio! You should listen to your mother when she is talking to you." said Vegeta as he was thinking _You idiot!_ I turned and looked at Vegeta, and turned back,_ He followed us. I don't like him_. Vegeta looked over where I was looking, and said, "I think we need to head home." As he turned away to walk home with us, I jumped out of Bulma's arms, Bulma got scared and let out a little scream for she thought I was going to fall to the ground. Both Trunks and Bulla jumped to catch me, Vegeta turned to see the commotion that was going on. Both Trunks and Bulla hit the ground flat on their faces. As I flew over to Vegeta's arms, He reached out to catch me. _Don't leave me_! I grab onto him and wouldn't let go no matter how hard he tried._ NO! I don't want to be near him_. Vegeta gave up and sighed. "Woman, I think you need to explain something to me when we get home." He wrapped his arms around me to hold me close to him. _Don't let me go. I don't trust him. I...I..._ I fell asleep in Vegeta's arms as we walked home.

When we got home, they tried to put me in my bed, but my strength was too much. Vegeta had to remove his shirt to get me to come off him. "Trunks stay with her. If she wakes we may have problems if she is alone." Vegeta walks out and Trunks sits down on the floor next to my bed. Vegeta walks into the living room. "So, what happened today?" He said to Bulma. Bulma explains everything to Vegeta. "A Saiyan! Where the hell are all these Saiyans popping up from?"  
"He said his name is Broodian."  
"I've never heard of him. However, I would be careful next time you go out with her. Trunks or I will have to join you guys from now on." Vegeta said as he looked around. "She seems to feel that, this Saiyan was following her."  
"She told you?"  
"Not all of it. Just that she doesn't want to go with him or be near him."  
"And Vegeta, she spoke...and flew." She was still surprised over this.  
"Yeah, she is moving faster then our other two children, even faster than Kakarot's kids." He said as he walked over to Bulma, "It might be her royal blood."  
"But isn't it faster than you and Goku?" she asks him, he just sits down next to her and pulls her close to him.  
Just outside, Broodian is standing in the alleyway. He pulls out the transmitter and speaks into it, "This is Broodian reporting in."  
"Go ahead."  
"She seams to be smarter then we planned. She knew not to trust me."  
"Then make her trust you! Did you find out anything else important to report?"  
"Yes, my lord, she seems to have blended into a family here. Two females, names unknown, and two males, one of them is named Vegeta. None of them showed signs of Saiyan. But one of the woman claims there are two Saiyan families on this planet."  
"Vegeta you say...Wait! Two Saiyan families."  
"Yes, sir."  
"We need to get in there. In your ship, there should be some devices that can help you. Place bugs within that family's household."  
"Yes, sir." he flies off towards his ship. Vegeta looks out the window with an evil look. "We're going to have trouble brewing soon." He said to Bulma. "Think we should warn Goku and his sons." she said as she looked up at him. "No, he has no place in this matter."  
"But wouldn't he be helpful."  
"And how are we to explain this too him, that I have been hiding my sister from everyone, without him blabbing about it."  
"You're right."  
"He'll just have to find out the hard way, when the battle gets here." she snuggled up to him.

Over the next days, Broodian kept trying to get closer and closer to the family. Every time he came near, I would fuss to get away from him. Finally, Vegeta told him to leave me alone. However, it didn't work, he kept following me. One day, he snuck into the house and found out some information about our family. He planted devices around the house. "This is Broodian reporting in."  
"Go ahead."  
"I bugged the place. I have found out some really good information. The family consists of one Human, named Bulma, who is the leader of Capsule Corp. two half Saiyans, one male, named Trunks, one female, named Bulla. And the Head of this group...You'll like this sir...is a Pure blood Saiyan, called Vegeta, also known as Prince Vegeta!"  
"Amazing! There are more Saiyan." He laughs, "The more we have the better we can understand them. And to have the Prince and Princess would be perfect." He laughs even louder, "Study them Broodian and gain anything that will be helpful when we have to attack to get our priced guests. Oh! While you're at it get us a Human, I have some tests for them. I want one male and one female."  
"Yes, Sir!"  
Over the years to come, he kept studying us. Hanging out with Goten and Trunks, Vegeta would never let Trunks bring him because he didn't trust him. Trunks listened to him, but stayed close to Broodian to find out what he is after and why he is here.  
Three years have passed since Broodian had landed on Earth. Then the worst happened, Goku was turned into a child, and he had to go get the Black Star Dragon Balls. Then Baby had to attack us, I tried to stop my brother when baby took over him but I was too weak compared to my brother. Baby thought he killed me, even for a second so did Claude and Broodian, as he was reporting the problem I started to move and get up. I knew I had to train,_ I will train as hard as my brother did...in the gravity chamber_. I headed to the chamber to train. While I was training, Goku, Trunks, and Pan returned. I knew Goku and the guys could handle my brother, I needed to train. Lucky I didn't have to come out to help them. Then I heard my brother calling for me. I was so exhausted all I could do was yell out to him telepathically to him,_ Brother, in here! Gravity chamber, I'm in here!_ I kept repeating myself until I finally could see him and then I fainted from exhaustion from all the training and calling for him. He hit the emergency stop button by the door, "Kumkio!" he picked me up and saw the gravity machine set for 600Gs. "No wonder why you are so tired." He carried me out of the room and headed to the spaceship to flee from earth's distortion. Bulma ran over to Vegeta, "Is she ok?" she grabbed me from his arms, noticing I was all sweaty and in very deep sleep. "She's ok." he said as he remembered how high the setting in the gravity room was, he looks down at me. "What was she doing? She's full of sweat." Vegeta sigh, he knew he could not tell her the truth, so all he said was, "Training"

A year later, we all settled back into Planet Earth. Claude connected Broodian, "Its time! We have enough information about them now. In addition, they are weak and do not expect an attack now. I'll send the rest of the Army."  
"Sir let me go in. I can handle this."  
"Yes...good idea...Lets see how great you are against a true Saiyan. I'm sending down the machines so you can make more followers to keep the others at bay while you get the Prize." Claude laughs maniacally and hangs up. Off in the horizon you can see two objects falling from the sky. Broodian made his move he captured three humans, used the machines to turn them into Saiyans, and brainwashed them to follow his every command. The next morning when I woke, I flew to Vegeta's room, after feeling these new powers. I knocked on the door, Vegeta answered in his boxers, "What?" I replied, "Its time, they have come." Vegeta sighed, "And we just got over Baby, and now this." He searches his feelings, "So there are three of them."  
"No, four."  
"FOUR!" I nodded, "But there are only three new energies."  
"That's because the fourth was here before."  
"Either way this will be easy." Vegeta turns around and walks over to get dressed for battle. "Brother, I'm coming too." He turns to me and yells at me, "NO! You're what they are after. If you end up on the battlefield, it would be easy picking for them. They will single you out. I will deal with them myself. You stay here with the women and Trunks." he walks outside. I yell after him, "But going alone is suicidal." He looks at me and says, "Who do you think you're talking to. I'm the prince of all Saiyans." He flies off before I can say anything else. I flew to Trunks' room. I pound on the door. He answers the door, "What?" I looked up at him. "I need to see Kakarot. Brother is in trouble."  
"Father's in trouble!" He tries to run off, I grab his arm. "Please! We need Kakarot." He finally agrees with me, "Plus you need some clothing before you go into battle." I giggle. Trunks heads back in and gets changed. Then he leads me to Goku's place, he starts off at slow speed so I could keep up. He looked back, but I wasn't there. "What are you looking at? Do you think we could go a little faster? Vegeta is going to start soon." he looked in front of him to be in shock. "Listen, I'll explain later but we have no time right now. Plus..." I scratch my head, "I'm not sure on some of it myself too" I giggle. "You know you kind of sound like Goku. You set the speed then." I flew off at top speed, I turn to Trunks and say, "Why do you call him Goku? Isn't his name Kakarot. At least that is what brother calls him all the time."  
"Well, Goku is the name he was given when he came here to Earth when he was just a child. Kakarot was given to him by his Saiyan people. So everyone here, but father, calls him Goku."  
"I see. Then I'll call him that too."  
"We're here." He points down to a small house. We head down, "What are you going to tell him? You know we don't have a whole lot of time for you to tell the whole story you know."  
"I'm going to keep it simple, Brother would be mad if I told him the whole story. No less asking him for help."  
"You're right about that one." We land outside of Goku's house. I fly up to the door and knock on it. Chichi answers the door. I looked surprised, she looks behind me, "Oh Trunks. What you doing here?" He rubs he head and says, "Well...my sister here said she needed to see Goku. So I showed her the way here."  
"This little runt?" she says as she points to me. I get pissed off; Trunks noticed and quickly grabbed me and covered my mouth. "Yes, she's Vegeta's and Bulma's youngest."  
"Come on in. We were just about to have breakfast."  
"Sorry to intrude then, its just she says it's an emergency." I pulled his hand way from my mouth, and said, "It's started. We don't have much..." Goku runs out, "GOKU! Where are you going at a time like this when we have guests?" Chichi yells at him. He stops dead in his tracks, and noticed Trunks holding me. He walked back over to us. My heart went a flutter when I saw him. He was so cute I hadn't seen him in a long time, But he still had the same loving energy as he did back on Namek. He looks down at me and says, "Your kid Trunks?" I bonked him on the head with my tail. "No you idiot!" I sighed, nice body, nice energy, good looks, but no brain. "Listen we don't have time for this, Vegeta is in trouble and if we don't get to him soon we'll be in trouble. I cannot tell you much Goku." I blushed when I called him that for the first time, "But all I can tell you is they might be here for me for some evil plans. They already sent someone down to watch, us, Vegeta's family. In addition, with the Baby fight they probably know most of your guys fighting moves. There are five of them now but I'm sure that this is just the warm up group. We are going to need all of our fighters."  
"Boy you know a lot. However, you're right I can tell they are going to be strong. Vegeta was a fool to go alone."  
"I know I told him to get you and he just said who do you think I am."  
"Sounds like Vegeta. Then we had better get the boys. You guys go get Gohan, if he hasn't left already. He should be out training in the woods." Goku turned and yelled into the house, "Goten its time to move."  
"Coming dad", Goten said from within the house. I look up at Trunks, "Time for us to get Gohan. Lead the way." I leaned into his ear and whisper, "And start out slow, don't want him to notice." As we flew off, Goku says, "Who was that girl?" Chichi replays, "Trunks said it was his sister. At least she's got Vegeta's temper." Goku looked up at us with a serious look on his face, "What's up dad?" Goten says "We got a battle to get to; Vegeta is already ahead of us." They flew off towards Vegeta I look behind us, "We should be safe now. We better hurry." We flew off at top speed heading toward Gohan's location, until something went zooming by us. We stop at full force and turn a look to find Gohan. "Where are you guys heading to?" he looks at me with surprise to see a Saiyan child flying so fast. He looked at me with a serious look on his face. Trunks quickly says, "Look we don't have time for this, father is in trouble. We came from Goku's to get you. Since your here we better get going."  
"Should we stop by the house again and drop off the kid?" They both looked at me. _Hell no I'm not_ _staying with that woman. God damn it Trunks I really wish you could understand me sometimes._ Trunks replied, "We better. Although, I don't think she likes Chichi very much," He giggles as I'm trying to bite off his head. Trunks grabs me and held tightly to me. _Sigh! I cannot even fly by myself with this man here_. "Lets go, we have no time." They fly off at top speeds, and stops at Goku's. Trunks begs Chichi to watch me. She takes me. I try to run away. Trunks grabs my tail, I become weak. _God damn that tail_! "Here Chichi she maybe a hard one after all she is Vegeta's child." He laughs as he hands me to her by the tail. _I'm going to get you for this someday Trunks._ She takes me, they fly off. However, what they didn't know was that an enemy was already here. They had been tracking me. Once Trunks and Gohan left, they attacked. Knocking out Chichi and putting up a good fight with me. Until I tripped on Chichi's body and he grabbed my tail. I get pissed off, _GOD DAMN IT NOT AGAIN! I really need to train harder with that thing. Maybe if we get out of this I will ask brother to help me. _"C4 reporting...capture complete...we have extra, one Saiyan's wife...yes sir..." He picks up Chichi, much as I hate her I still yell out, "Leave her be. She has nothing to do with this. You want me not her!"  
"Shut up!" he hits me in the back of the neck to knock me out. I pass out._ Brother..._

Once I wake up, I find myself caged. I look around to find, Chichi and Bulma were also in the cage with me. I run over to Bulma. I start shaking her and saying, "Mother...Mother...wake up." she slowly wakes up. "Where am I?"  
"I'm not sure..." Right as I say that I see Goten go flying by the cage and landing on the ground knocked out. I look around to see everyone battling. I start to get angry, Bulma could see the power building up in me. She grabbed me and buried me in her chest. "No you cannot!" Chichi started waking up. Then she sees Goten on the ground near by. She started screaming to him; he woke up a bit and looked over to say, "Mother?" Broodian steps on the back of Goten's head, flattening him back into the ground. Chichi screams. Everyone looks, "Well, well. Looks like Our bargaining chips are awake." He laughs. Both Goku and Vegeta, charge over to the cage. However, they end up being stopped by two of the followers, and pinned to the ground. Broodian laughs, "Now now we cannot let them free quite yet." "You low life bastard!" says Vegeta  
"Now now, that's no way to speak to someone who has your wife's life in his hands." He powers up an energy ball towards us. Trunks and Gohan make a dive bomb towards Broodian, Goku and Vegeta start to overpower the followers. Goku knocks his out and runs over to the cage. He tries to break the bars. At first, he cannot get it. However, he doesn't give up, finally he is able to get it. "Run, Get away from here." Chichi runs away fast, Bulma follows behind her. Broodian drops in front of us, "Now who said you could go anywhere?" Goku dives him in the gut. "Run!" _I'm sorry Bulma_. I bite her, she lets out a scream and lets go of me, "Kumkio, why?" I replied, "I'm sorry this is just something I need to do." I flew the other direction from her. "After, her!" two of the followers went after me._ Perfect, now just follow me away from everyone._ I flew almost as fast as I can but not too fast, so the followers would still see me. Once I knew I was far enough way, I attacked them and take both of them out as if it was nothing. I went back to the main battlefield to find Goku defending Chichi. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks knock out cold. Vegeta was fending a follower off. I whispered to him._ Are you that weak you cannot handle just one lackey?_ He got super pissed off and finally finished him off. I fly over, and giggled, "I knew you had it in you." he tired to hit me but missed because I dodged it. "Take Bulma and hide." He looked at me, "And protect her for me." I giggled and nodded, "Come on, mommy." We ran up the hill and hid on the other side because I wanted to watch them. Vegeta flew over to help Goku, but was whacked a way like a fly on the wall. He went flying into the side of the hill and got knocked out. Broodian stares at Goku and says, "We know you're the strongest among all the Saiyans here. Now show me that Power!" Goku went Super Saiyan 4. He started beating the crap out of Broodian. You could already tell who was going to win this battle. Within four hours of the fight, all of the sudden Broodian exploded in Goku's face. Everyone was shocked; a voice came from the top of the Mountain. "I give him a top research projects and he still cannot take care of a simple Saiyan, never less the strongest of them all." Everyone looked up the mountain to see a devil standing there. "Who are you? And what do you want?" yelled out Goku. He laughed, he jumped down the mountain and kicked one of the followers to Goku's feet. "As far as who I am, well if you must know, I'm Claude the Devil. As far as what I'm here for, just take a look." Goku looks at the person and then was surprised by the tail. "That's right. It is a Saiyan, now. Well he wasn't always a Saiyan."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Simple minded creatures you Saiyans are. Allow me to draw it out for you." He points over to a weird machine. "That machine turns any living thing into a Saiyan. And it's all thanks to your little princess." He waved at me. "But as you can see we are missing something. And we need you." he points to Goku. Then looks to Chichi, "And she is our bargaining chip. Well, was until that idiot allowed you to let them lose." He looks back at Goku. "Now if you are so kind, would you and the princess please step in the cage so we can take you home to study."  
"No!" Goku answers him. Vegeta starts to wake up, Bulma runs down to him. I was to slow to grab her; I was distracted by Claude evil penance. Goku starts fighting Claude as they move away from the machine. Bulma looked over to the machine, and thought _that can make anyone into a Saiyan. If I could be a Saiyan then I could help them and not be so weak anymore._ She let go of Vegeta and started walking slowly to the machine, I yelled out "Bulma! NO!" but she didn't hear me, I stared at Vegeta. _Please hear me. Grab Bulma! BROTHER! STOP BULMA!_ He didn't move he was still dazed after that last hit. I started to fly down still yelling at Vegeta, _GOD DAMN! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT FATHER_! Vegeta moved and grabbed Bulma but it was too late she was being sucked in and it was dragging Vegeta in too. I grab Vegeta, but it wasn't stopping him from being dragged in his clothing started to rip. "I'm sorry Vegeta but I have to." I tried ripping the rest of his shirt, but it would not come off. "Its Saiyan armor it doesn't rip easy. Just let us go!" he said to me. I started to have tears in my face. "I'm not losing both of you! She will make it out! After all she is my MOTHER!" I used a lot of strength and it finally gave. We went flying backwards. We both looked up to find a solid stone rock of Bulma. Claude yells from near by, "HAHAHAHA! We never tested what would happen if Saiyan's entered it." as he points at Vegeta's blood. Vegeta goes berserk and goes flying at Claude with all his strength. Goku backs up closer to protect Chichi. The battle went on for a while but Claude was wining. He slapped Vegeta so hard that it completely knocked him out. I flew over to him. I grew angry. Claude looked at me. "Yes! That's it show me your anger." He looked back at Goku, "And you, I want to see you angry also." he raises one hand and pointed at Chichi. He shot a laser beam at Chichi. Goku jumped in front of it. It stopped in front of him. "Now now. I cannot let my test subject die." He waves his fingers and a second beam shoots Chichi through the back and straight through her heart. My power grows stronger and stronger along with Goku's, Goku screams and turns to face him, to see me as a Super Saiyan. "Child, get out of my way!" Goku yelled at me. I didn't move just kept staring at Claude. "You are a slow Saiyan, Goku. Vegeta was right about you. You are powerful. However, this fight does not belong to you anymore. For this is my fight." I looked over my shoulder and smiled, "By the way don't tell Vegeta what you see here. He'll blow a cap if he knows."  
"Knows what?" asked Goku. I giggled, "That his Sister has surpassed him at the age of four, if you still don't understand then just watch, Saiyan." I looked back at Claude and had an angry look on my face. "For your Princess is here to end this battle so no more of our brothers get hurt. FOR I AM THE PRINCESS OF ALL SAIYANS AND I WILL PROTECT ALL OF YOU!" I start screaming as I power up. I go to Super Saiyan 2, but I don't stop there I keep growing. The ground before me starts to quake from the massive energy I am pulling in. From Super Saiyan 2, I push to Super Saiyan 3. I still didn't stop. The ground started to crack. Goku grabs Chichi's body and placed her far away, and quickly grabbed Vegeta and flew back over to Chichi's body. I whisper to Vegeta,_ I love you brother and I will protect this earth now_. Then I whispered to Goku,_ I don't know if you can hear me, but it's worth a try since you're a pure Saiyan also and you might be able to hear your princess. You will see why Vegeta must never know._ Goku turns and looks at me, "What was that. I thought I heard a voice." I knew I could go farther then any Saiyan could, _now lets see, from what I was told is to just look at the sky_. Something in me started to twitch. A big flash of light engulfed me in it. When the light vanished there was me floating as a Super Saiyan 4! Goku looked over in shock, to believe that some Saiyan child could reach that level. "How could she? But wait what's this." He looks hard at me, "She might be more powerful then me." Goku powered a bit down to save some energy in cause he had to take over. He flaps down next to everyone and waits to see what happens. I open my eyes and stare at Claude's shocked face. "How?"  
"That would take too long to explain. Right now, WE FIGHT!" I charge him. I'm so fast that I vanished. Claude had problems keeping up with me. Heck, he could not even see me. I laughed. "This will be over Quick!" I said as I punched him in the gut. Goku watched hard, only he could keep up with my speed. I kept it up countering every move he passed my way. I slam him into a mountainside. I shoot five rings towards him. One landed around his neck, two around his wrists, and the last two round his feet. I flew over to him and grinned evilly at him. I punched him in the gut, "That one is for me!" I hit him again, "That's for Bulma!" I hit him harder then the last one. "That's for Vegeta!" I hit him harder the first two, "That's for Goku!" the mountain broke from that hit. He fell to the ground. I followed him down and start punching repeatedly after each blow. A few seconds later, Goku grabs my arm. "No more, it's over, you won." I got up and started to walk away. As I faint two feet away. Goku turned and looked as I had descended from Super Saiyan 4 all the way back to normal. Goku walks over, picks me up, and carries me over to Vegeta. The boys start to get up, and slowly walk over to Goku's location. He lays me down next to Vegeta. I felt Vegeta next to me, "Vegeta..." I said softly and move close to him. Trunks says, "Where's Bulma?" Goku points to the machine. Trunks fell to his knees and slammed the ground. "NOOOOO!" Trunks yelled out. "And since I have to be the bearer of bad news. Boys..." Goku fell next to Chichi, grabbed him, and cried out loud. Gohan and Goten stood in shock. "The dragon balls they can help us." said Trunks, "I'll just head home and find the radar." He flew off. I woke up very weak. I grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him over to Bulma. I opened a panel on the machine, and started looking around. A few minutes later, Goku picks up Chichi and starts to head off. "That's it!" I say as I push a button. The machine starts to hum. I closed the panel. I walked over to Vegeta, "Now to see how much this fool loves this woman of his." With what strength I have left and throw Vegeta into Bulma. They yell at me and try to stop me. However, they were too slow. A bright light surrounds the two of them, and then flashes. Standing there is Bulma trying to hold up Vegeta. "A little help please." I fall down on my butt. Gohan runs over to help Bulma. Goku comes up to me and asks, "How did you do that?"  
"Well for how long I was on their ship I picked up one thing..." He looks at me weird and says, "You have been saying some odd stuff all night." I giggled. "I am mean I seen Trunks and mom playing with computers a lot so I guess I picked up a few things. After all I am her child." I place my hand behind my head and leaned back and laughed._ I am going to have to tell him the truth someday._ "Will it work for us?" I looked up at him. _Why would you want that old hag with you still? I want him to be mine!_ "I'm not sure. The machine did not kill her so it might not register her. It may even back fire and destroy her. And she'll be gone for good." He walked towards the machine. "Are you sure you want to try?" he nodded. "You love her that much, huh?" He nodded. "I hope so for your case, because it's based on how much you love her." He looked at me. "Take that lug over there." I pointed to Vegeta. "He would die for her. He'd even trade his life for her."  
"How do you know that?'  
"Well two reasons. One, I have been with them since birth. And second, he just past the test of true love in that machine." Goku walks into the machine. When the bright light is going off I flash over to the panel and change the program to how much power do you want. _He will be mine! Even if it means hurting his heart to make him mine. Us Saiyan should be together._ I flash back before anyone notices. The light vanishes and relives to us. Goku just standing there with a Saiyan Chichi in his arms. _That Bitch! She wanted power!_ "Chichi?" Goku said to her. Gohan walks over, checks her vitals, and shakes his head, "She is still dead." Goku screams and then buries his head in her stomach. I walk over, "I'm sorry."  
"But why does she have a tail now?" says Gohan  
"Might because the machine is programmed to turn humans into Saiyans."  
"But you switched it."  
"I did! Something must have gone wrong."  
"Guess we'll just use the dragon balls."  
"There is one problem with that now thou." Goku and Gohan look at me, "You bring her back to life and she'll be the thing she hates the most. A Saiyan." _Excellent this worked out better then I planed. Hahahaha! _"And would you really want to do that to her of all people. You may love her, but think about it, she's a Saiyan now." They looked mad and sad. "Think about it thou. You have time, Trunks needs to collect all of the balls. That should give you a day or two to think about it. In addition, I am sure some of us need some rest. I know I'm one of them." I walked over to Bulma. "Got any planes on you?" she shakes her head no. "A cell phone." she shakes her head no. I sigh, "I guess we're stuck here until he wakes up. Guess I'll take a nap also then."  
"Umm...Kumkio." I look at her as I'm cuddling up to Vegeta. "This is the most I have seen you speak before." my face becomes shocked, "I'm prude of it. I'm glad I can hear you now too." She leaned over and kissed me. I blushed,_ not in front of Goku_. Goten and Gohan approach us. "You know if you carry, the little one I could carry your Bulma." Said Goten "And I can carry Vegeta." Said Gohan  
"I'm ok with it as long as I get to sleep with the lug when we get home." They laughed, "What? Cannot a daughter love their father?" I sighed.  
"Alright, sweetie you got it." Bulma said as she picked me up. "I'm ready when you are" Goten picked her up, Gohan grabbed Vegeta and we flew off to home. We arrive at home, "Goten. Gohan, thanks for your help. I know it's a long way back so if you want you could stay here."  
"Thanks Bulma. I am a little worn out. I think I'll take you up on that offer. Right bother?" said Goten as he looked at Gohan. "Nah! I had better get home to my family or they will worry about me. Later guys." He flew off. I start dragging Vegeta, Bulma chuckles, "Goten, one small favor. Could you carry him to bed for me? Or he'll be complaining in the morning that his back hurts." she starts laughing and points at me pulling Vegeta. "Sure." Goten picks up Vegeta and me holding on to him. I give off a little surprise sound. He carried us to the bedroom where he laid Vegeta, almost on top of me. I cuddle up to him, "Bedtime." I fall asleep right way. They leave the room. Bulma shows Goten to a room. When she leaves him she says, "Be ready for an early morning." He looked at her odd, "When Vegeta wakes up and sees her like that...Well let just say you won't need an alarm clock." she giggles and closes the door.

**The Rise of Broodian**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, just like Bulma had foreseen, Vegeta yelled, waking up everyone in the Capsule Corp. I rubbed my ears, "What was that for brother?" He pushed me away from him, and I end up falling out of bed. "You would think you have never seen a baby naked before." He throws some sheets for me to cover with. I reach down and grab a sheet and wrap myself in it. Bulma walks in, "God morning you two." She said as she picked me up, "now Vegeta since you woke everyone up you might as well get dressed too. Everyone is waiting outside." Shocked, he then looked under the covers to find himself nude also. "I couldn't have let both of you sleep in those dirty clothing. So I had to undress both of you. Do you know how hard it was to do that?" I stuck my tongue out at him. He jumped out, he was angry at me._ I enjoyed our time brother_. I winked at him "Vegeta!" Bulma said as the sheet that was covering him up slowly fell to the floor, Bulma quickly reached up to cover my eyes. He quickly reached down for the sheet. _Damn you, Kumkio!_  
_Can you blame me? I got the best brother any sister could have in the world. After all you did save_ _Bulma's life._..  
"That's right! Bulma you're not stone! What happened? The last thing I remember was you were stone in that machine."  
"I...Don't know...One moment I saw a bright light and then you were in my arms." says Bulma, Vegeta looks at me. I say, "How about you put on some pants first and then I'll explain. After all, we have a bit of time before the main characters get here." Vegeta gets up and walks over to the dresser and puts on some pants, saying "Main characters?"  
"Yes, Goku and Gohan. Goten stayed the night after carrying you in here. Trunks just arrived with the dragons balls."  
"Trunks is home?" ask Bulma  
"Yes, I just felt his energy as he landed." I said, "Bulma, you may want to sit down. And can you set me down too please." Bulma placed me on the floor and sat down on the bed. I sat cross legged and floated up to eye level. I explained everything that happened last night. But what I didn't tell them was that I defeated Claude, for I told them it was Goku, to keep my power secret from Vegeta. For he would go ape shit and storm out of the house and who knows how long he would be gone for. "...So Bulma you have Vegeta's love to thank for you still being here today. You are the luckiest Saiyan alive to have as a husband. As far as Goku," I look down in sadness. "He isn't as lucky."  
"How can that be I thought they loved each other as much as we do?" Bulma said, as she grabbed Vegeta's hand. "Well I didn't have enough time to examine the machine for I was really tried after seeing that I almost lost both of you to that man. But if I had to guess, it resets after each use." I looked out the window, "And by the looks she wanted the power to be able to help Goku's every needs." I saw Goku approach the house. "And today we find out if he is willing to get his Chichi back, if it works."  
"What do you mean if it works?" Said Vegeta  
"I mean she is a Saiyan now. And who knows if Shenron will be able to bring Chichi back or if it will be another woman in that body now that it's a Saiyan." I float over to the window. "I feel sorry for him. To lose the one he truly loves, it must be heart breaking, makes me feel sad for him."  
"Kakarot doesn't need your pity woman." Vegeta says meanly clenching his fist. Bulma notices my feelings for him. "We should get ready. It looks like everyone is here." I float off to my room to get changed. Bulma looks at Vegeta, "Vege..." He interrupts her, "I know." He hits he's fist against the wall.

Later outside, everyone was gathered, I floated over to Goku. "Are you ready?" he nodded, "Are you sure about this, you might not get her back."  
Goku looks at Gohan, "Yes, we discussed it, a chance of having her back, is better than not having a life without her in it" I looked at Trunks, "Start it."  
"Shenron, I summon you!" yells Trunks. Shenron appears in front of us. I was in complete awe over seeing Shenron summoned for the first time. "I have come to grant you two wishes..." Goku steps forward and says, "I wish for all that died in the battle, with Claude the Devil, to be brought back to life."  
"As you wish..." Shenron's eyes glow red as he makes the wish so. Chichi's body starts to move as she regains life in it. She slowly gets up; I give an evil glare, "Chichi!" Goku grabs her and holds her tightly to him. "Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" I snicker and turn my head in anger; Vegeta looks at me and grins. Bulma elbows him; he looks at her with a questioning look on his face. "My second wish is for Chichi to no longer be a Saiyan." I turned and opened my eyes wide in shock._ Can that even be done? _Vegeta turned to me. _Yes Shenron can do anything. __Vegeta said to me__. But to undo what she wanted the most._ _She Want to be Saiyan!_  
_Is that your pride as a princess or Saiyan saying that?_  
_What do you mean?_  
_You'll see._ Vegeta nodded towards them. There was a long silence as Shenron stared at the Saiyan that Goku was still holding. And then he spoke, "Your wish cannot be granted." Everyone looked up in shock. "Why?" Goku asks. Shenron says, "She doesn't want to be a human again..." I stare at them, Chichi's tail slowly rises up. I stare at her waiting to see what she is going to do. Her tail moves up to Goku's neck moving slowly with out him noticing. But what she didn't know is that she was being closely watched. She started to wrap her tail around his neck. But before she could even get it within two inches of his neck I flew at top speeds, ending up going Super saiyan without thinking, and grabbed her tail with full force. "Don't you even think it!" I said as I squeezed her tail. Everyone turned to me, not noticing any of my movements. Vegeta was in shock for seeing me go Super Saiyan for the first time. "Kumkio, let go of Chichi!" said Goku angrily. I refused to let go, as I stared evilly at Chichi's body. "Vegeta, control your child!" Goku yelled at Vegeta. I say, "I'll never let any SAIYAN harm any of my Saiyans in front of me!" Goku backhand slaps me, I go flying into the side of the house and slowly get up. I look evilly over at the two and say, "If you won't trust me then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" I start to make my charge, as Vegeta stands in my way. "MOVE IT!" He shakes his head, "This isn't the place for this." _Search your heart, you fool! Are you sure you want to make him your enemy?_ Vegeta says to me. I sigh and float away, "Don't say I warned you!"_ Brother, she is going to hurt him!_  
_Leave it to us._  
"Heart touching." says Chichi's body as she is choking Goku. "Mother!" says Gohan as he starts to move closer to help his father. "Eh!" she squeezes tighter, Goku squirms, "Don't come any closer or I'll kill him!" Gohan stops in his footsteps, but gets very angry. "Chi...Chi..." Goku manages to speak, he coughs. She squeezes hard, "Chichi! Stop calling me that! I'm not this Chichi!" Goku peeks through his eyes and notice her eyes are different. Goku peers over in my direction, wondering how I knew. "I am Miruku, Proud servant of Broodian! I will server him until the ends of the days." She looks around; she throws Goku onto the ground. "I am needed by my prince." She looks at everyone and then flies off. "CHICHI!" yells Goku as he pounds the ground. Both Gohan and Goten run over and support him. I fly to my room after watching everything unfold from the corner. Bulma turned and saw me run away, she ran after me to support me. Shenron starts to get angry, "Your wish..." Goku screams at him, "Give me my Chichi back!" Shenron looks at him, "I am unable to grant that wish." Vegeta walks off, heading to me intending to ask me about that super saiyan move back there. Gohan turns to Shenron with tears in his eyes, and says "That will be all then" Goku screams out in sadness. Gohan and Goten try everything to help him but it just ends with Goku flying off into the horizon. Trunks walks up to Gohan, Goten, and say, "Do you think we should go after him?" Gohan turned and said, "No, I think being alone for him is best right now. Now if you don't mind I better head home and tell the family." He flies off. Trunks walks over to Goten and places a hand on his shoulder, "If you want you can crash here. Since I'm sure Goku will probably be at the house."  
In my room, I'm crying into my pillow while Bulma is sitting next to me comforting me. Vegeta walks in and he looks at Bulma "Can we have a moment?" Bulma gets up and walks out, "Be nice to her." she closes the door. Vegeta walks over to me and sits down on the bed next to me. He looks at me, I'm still crying. He leans his head down between his legs and softly speaks, "I'm surprised you would choose him as a Mate. The man I despise the most in the whole world; the one that has been able to surpass me at every step." He leans back and lies on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. He glanced at me, "You're like him too aren't you?" I stop crying, sniffed and said, "What do you mean?"  
"You were able to protect him even before we noticed anything. And you can go super saiyan at the age of four. That's even earlier then Trunks or Goten." I turned away from him not wanting to tell him the truth. "If you have surpassed me too; then why am I the Prince of this silly race, who is behind even his little sister?" I turned to him, "Don't say that." I crawled near him and looked him in the eyes. "You're the best Prince...And the best Brother any sister could have."  
"You don't mean that." He turns his head way from mine. I grab his chain and make him look at me, "If it wasn't for you I would have never been here. You brought me into your family, made me one of your family and given me a loving mother that I could have felt. You given me the power I have today." He looked at me puzzled, "You may have not noticed but every moment I could get away from Bulma I would watch you train. You taught me without knowing how to control my power and to use my power. And yes I do love him."  
"I won't let my sister be taken by him." He pushes my head into his chest. "I would rather you choose a human then have him as your mate. Even if you felt him first"  
"But I don't want anyone else. I have made up my mind. I'm going to make him mine."  
"You won't win him. His heart is closed now. He just lost his one and only. He is destined to be alone now."

An hour passed and Vegeta was asleep. I sneaked out of the room. _If only you knew brother. His heart will open again and it will be to mine._ I fly outside making sure no one would see me. I look into the sky and start searching._ Now where are you, Goku...Ah there you are._ I looked over my shoulder, _sorry brother, but this is something I must do for the sake of the Saiyan race._ I fly off at top speeds heading to Goku. Bulma watches as I fly off. She walked into my bedroom where Vegeta and saw him sitting there holding our mothers blanket that he found me in. "She is growing up." Vegeta looks at Bulma, "You know sometimes you might have to just accept it. She doesn't have lot of choices."  
"Yeah, but anyone but Kakarot would had been nice."  
"Would you rather her gone with one of his boys?" He looked up at her and said, "I would rather die then see that."  
"Have you ever thought she is thinking something more then just a husband?" He looked at her puzzled. "She was taken away from her mother, from her people. If you or Goku didn't live that day, she would be the final and only Saiyan to never know who she is or what she is. You have given her a lot to live for. You and Goku have shown her the true meaning of a Saiyan."  
"By the way, where is she?"  
"Somewhere faraway to help someone in need."  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta starts to get up but Bulma pushes him back down. "Let her be for now. She needs this. She needs someone other then us right now." He sighs, "Plus you cannot give her what she wants. All you can be is her big brother now."  
"She's grown up, but yet so young." Bulma agrees

On the other side of the world, "So our little princess has a crush on Goku?" said Broodian. "Yes, my lord." says Miruku as she is rubbing Broodian's chest. "I saw it with my own eyes. She even stopped my first attack even before anyone else did."  
"That's our Princess for you." said Broodian, "Now to just get our little princess to join us." He leans over and kisses Miruku, "At least we know one of this Goku's weaknesses. Ain't that right sugar plum" Miruku grinned, "I am at your command my lord."

**Pain and Trust**

**Chapter 4**

As I approach Goku's location, I land in the forest near him. I hide my energy and myself so he would sense me or see me. I watched him a couple of hours,_ I wonder if he'll be ok. Maybe I should approach him. No, it's too soon for that. He needs time alone. But I worry about him. Will he be ok? I hope he will. What is he holding?_ I try to focus on what he is holding in his hands. As I do, I notice that he is crying._ My poor Goku. I wish I could help him._ Tears start to fall from my face. I wipe them away, _I know!_ I run off heading towards his house. Once I knew I was far enough from him, I flew the rest of the way.  
I arrived at his house to find the door open and the house a mess. "Well, he sure did a number here." I rolled up my sleeves, "Guess I better get started." I closed the door. I start by picking up photos and placing them back on the wall, and then I did the furniture. I take a deep breath, and look around "Now, if I was the woman of this house where would I put the broom." It took me all night to clean the place up. Everything had a sparkle to it and shined like it was new. "Oh my gosh! It's really late. I better call Bulma or they will start to worry about me. I'm sure Goku wouldn't mind me using his phone." I walked over and gave Bulma a call. Bulma answered the phone, "Goku! Are you ok?"  
"Sorry, Mom. It's me."  
"Kumkio? What are you doing at Goku's place?"  
"Well...while I was out flying around I thought I would stop by for a sec. But no one was home so I figured I would call you so you wouldn't worry about me."  
"Kumkio, you come home right way."  
"I'm sorry mother I cannot do that right now. I need to do something before I come home." I looked around, and noticed I didn't do Goku's bedroom,_ I forgot to do that room_.  
"Kumkio!"  
"I'm sorry, please don't tell brother." I hung up the phone. I went into the room and started cleaning the bedroom.  
On the other side of the phone, Bulma stood there looking into the phone and then hung it up. She turned around to find Vegeta leaning in the doorway. "Who was that?" Vegeta asked as she walked by. She paused, and remembered what I said, "Wrong number." She walked of. Vegeta stared at her, and then walked away to the gravity room.  
Back at Goku's place, I had finished cleaning. "Boy, I'm tired." I looked out the window thinking of Goku. "I cannot sleep yet, I don't think he has eaten all day. I better make something for him. But what to make?" I looked at the kitchen, "And how to make it? I've only watched mother make food." I made a serious face, "I can do this!" I walked over to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and looked inside. I pulled out some items of food. "This should do it. I hope this is enough. Mother always said she needs to make a feast for us." A few minutes later, "It's finished!" I exclaimed. I looked around, "I'll have to clean up again when I get back." I placed the food on some dinner plates and ran outside heading towards Goku's location. Luckily he hadn't moved since I left him. I landed near him, I didn't try to hide this time. I looked up at him, "Bulma was worried about you so she asked me to deliver this to you. I'll leave it here for you. I'll come back later to get the plate. I hope you like it, so enjoy." I put the plate down behind him and then took off. I flew back to his house to clean up the kitchen. I was so tired that I laid down on the couch, hoping to rest for a few before I headed home.  
The next morning, Gohan and Videl walked into the house to find me asleep on the couch and the whole house shiny. They both walked in with a surprise as how clean the house was, they figured Goku would have trashed the whole place. Videl walked over to me, "Could she have done it?" Gohan looks at me, "I don't know but it is odd to find her here and a spotless house." He walked over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "Kumkio...Kumkio..." He said as he shook me. "Five more minutes, Brother." I mumble as I fell asleep again. He shook me a bit harder, "Kumkio, get up." I sat straight up and said, "But, brother, it's too early to train." I rubbed my eyes. "I'm not your brother." replayed Gohan  
"What are you talking about Vege..." I stopped the moment I noticed I wasn't at home. I looked around to see Videl and Gohan. I started to run out, but Gohan grabbed me before I could even get away from the couch. He looked at me and said, "Kumkio, What are you doing here?" I looked at him and giggled, "You can tell us, Kumkio." _Damn it! Now how am I going to get out of this mess? I wonder if Goku ate last night. That's it!_ "I had to deliver some food for Goku. So I figured I would just hang out here until he was finished. I guess I fell asleep." I giggled "Then why is the house so shiny?" Videl asked, "Goku should have trashed this place, after losing Chichi." _Crap! I forgot I did that._ "Ummm..." I rubbed the back of my head, "When I got here it was kind of a total mess...I umm... kind of helped myself to cleaning it." They looked at me in shock, "Sorry." I got up and ran to the door, "Sorry but I got to run, Mom is probably worried about me and I still need to pick up the plate."  
"Wait!" yelled Gohan, "Where is Goku?" I looked back at him and said, "Around." I flew off to Goku. Gohan walked back in, "She cleaned all of this?" Videl said. Gohan looked around, "Who is she?" Videl asked. Gohan looked at her, "They say Vegeta's and Bulma's kid. But why would Vegeta's kid do this?"  
I landed outside of my house, I walked in and headed to the kitchen. "And where have you been?" I turned and jumped towards Vegeta. He raised his fist up and I ran into it, falling to the floor holding my face. "Children shouldn't stay out late." he turned and walked away, "You made Bulma worry about you." When he was out of sight I got up. "Jerk!" I flew to the kitchen and started to make a something to eat. Trunks walked in smelling the air. "What are you making?" he walked up to the stove and reached into try some. I slapped his hand, "It's not for you." Trunks rubbed his hand, "Who is it for then?"  
"That's none of your business." I kept cooking.  
"Come on you can tell big brother." said Trunks. I ignored him and kept cooking. Trunks gasped, "Could it be my little sister has a crush on someone." I paused for a second, "That's it! You're in love." He starts to giggle at me. "Vegeta's sister is in love." He laughs harder "Wait until father hears about this one." I set down the knife. I turn and look, I was full anger, and you could see flames burning in my eyes. I clenched my fist and said, "Unless you want to get your ass kicked in. I would suggest you leaving now." Trunks took a step back and held up his hands, "Calm down, Kumkio. I was just playing around." I took a swing at him missing his head by two inches. "Ok... Ok... I'm leaving." he walks out of the kitchen. I let out a sigh, and go back to making the food. Trunks walked past Bulma as he was leaving. "I wouldn't go in there." she looks at him, and sees a scratch on his cheek. "I think her and father got in a fight. So be careful mom." he left. Bulma looked in at me. "It's done! Now to deliver it to him." I grab the plate and walked out. I saw Bulma, "Hi, mom. Bye mom" I said as I ran past her and out the window flying off to Goku.  
I landed near Goku, I noticed the food I gave him last night was untouched. I placed the food next to the other plate. I looked at him, he was sitting there so still that he could be a statue. I reached out my arm to grab him, but I stopped, I sighed, _I wish I could help him_. A tear started to form; I quickly flew off before he could notice that I was crying.  
Over the next months I would leave food for him hoping that he would eat. Vegeta kept avoiding me and became mad at me, every time we would talk, it would always end up us yelling at each other. Bulma on the other hand supported me and helped me when I needed it. She never would ask why. Every time I would leave food for him. He would never move or say anything to me. But this time was different, I placed the plate down near the rest of the food. "You should just leave me alone."  
"I can not."  
"Just leave me!" He yelled at me. I stood there and said, "No." He charged me pinning me against the ground. "Leave me!" I looked him in the eyes, I could see the anger that built up over the time of loss. "That's it hate me! Release all of that anger on to me." I throw him across the area. He stood up and turned into a super saiyan. I stand up, and look at him. _Sigh._ I turn super saiyan, taking my fighting stance. I wave my hand at him, _Come at me! I'm ready for you_. We fought for many hours, the sun was just about to set. "Why?" I looked at him. "Because I don't want to see you in pain." He charged me. I stopped him by grabbing his hand. "What would you know about Pain! You haven't lost someone you deeply care for. You could never understand how I feel right now." He swung his other hand at me, I grabbed it. "Your right, and your wrong." He kneed me in the gut. I coughed, "How am I wrong! You're just a child."  
"I may be in a child's body, but my mind is as old as you are."  
"That's impossible."  
"Look at yourself." Goku paused and then asked, "How can that be? Vegeta and I are the last saiyans. And you're his child." I sighed. "Answer me this, has any of yours or Vegeta's children passed to Super Saiyan four." He paused, "No."  
"Then explain this too me." I turn Super Saiyan four, I look down at him. "Now I know even Vegeta cannot get to this level. But you...you can."  
"But...your half Saiyan."  
"You only believe that because that is what you were told. I am the last born Saiyan, and the child of King Vegeta and Queen Rosicheena, the Princess of all saiyans." I power down, and land on the ground. Goku landed near me. "How can that be?" I sat down, _I forgot how tiring it is to go super saiyan four, if only this body was older_. "I know it's hard to believe, but you remember what Claude the Devil said, and it's all thanks to your little princess." He walked closer to me. "I'm sorry, if you still want to fight you'll have to give me a few to regain my energy." He sits down in front of me, "Sorry I haven't trained this body with that form. So I cannot hold it for long time, without passing out or getting tired."  
"If you are the princess, then how are you still a child?"  
"Well that's cause of the cryostasis that mother put me in when I was born." He looked at me weird, "I know it's hard to understand. But I can explain it more later." I stand up, take a deep breath and then go super saiyan. "I think we were somewhere before we stopped. After all Chichi's death is my fault." He looked at me with surprise. "Just one thing, don't leave to many marks or brother may come to kick your ass in." I took a defensive stance. "If you want to hate someone. THEN HATE ME!" Goku charged me. He was about to punch me in the stomach but he stopped and placed his other hand on my shoulder. He asked, "Why are you going through with all this?" I looked up at him and replied, "You're a Saiyan. You're the first Saiyan I had felt in the years since my birth." I started to cry, "When I first saw you I knew you were the Saiyan." We both power down, I turned away from him to hide my crying. "When I felt you, I knew I wasn't alone anymore. And thanks to you I found my brother and his family. And to see that you and brother were able to flourish with families after our home planet was wiped out. It made me happy for all of you. But..." I started to rub my eyes. "But?"  
"I was still alone. The moment I meet both your wives, I knew I could never be with a Saiyan. And that our saiyan blood line was over. And that I could never be with the saiyan that I loved." I ran off. Goku reached for me and said, "Kumkio, wait!"

I flew as fast as I could, suddenly Broodian dropped in front of me. "Well if it isn't the Princess. And where are you heading off to in such a rush." He grabbed me as I ran into him. "Its ok my princess. Broodian will take care of you now. I looked up at him as I tried to get away from him, "What are you doing here? You're dead!"  
"Can the dead do this?" He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. As he pulled back I spit in his face. He slapped me, "I see you're going to need some work."  
"If you don't let me go, I'll make sure you stay dead this time!"  
"And what are you going to do? From where I'm standing I have control of you." he squeezed me tighter. _Damn it! If I didn't use so much energy against Goku, I could easily defend myself right now._ "Come on princess you don't want to disappoint your Prince." said a female's voice as she showed up. I looked over, _Chichi_! She flew over next to Broodian and grabbed on to him. "What we going to do now, my lord." They entwined their tails. "Well were going to take her back to the lair. And then we will make her ours."  
"NOOOOO!" I screamed out, "LET ME GO!" Broodian looks at me, "Now princess that is not the way to act to your fiancée."  
"I WILL NOT MARRY YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE MY MATE!" He laughed at me, "Well I have chosen you. And you have no say in this matter. You are all mine now." I screamed out with all force hoping for someone to hear me "HELP ME! SOMEONE!" He laughed even louder, "Scream all you want no one will hear you this far out. Miruku made sure no one was around. And what perfect timing to capture you when you're low on energy." He looks into my eyes and rubs my cheek with his hand. "You shouldn't have used so much energy on that lowlife. He's not worthy of you. He doesn't even care for you." he grabs Mirkuk's chin, "He only cares for this woman that used to be his Chichi" He laughs. _Damn it! I guess I have only one last resort then. It might render me useless afterwards but it's all I can do now._ I summoned up all the energy that I had left in me. I yelled out with my mind pushing it to its max. I never done this before, it was a last ditch effort. _I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME OR NOT! BUT PLEASE HELP ME! MY NAME IS KUMKIO! AND I NEED YOUR HELP! I HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY BROODIAN! HE PLANS TO MAKE ME HIS MATE! I AM WEAK AND UNABLE TO DEFEND MYSELF! BROTHER! GOKU! ANYONE! I'M ALMOST OUT OF POWER...HELP...ME..._ I fainted. _Not yet body, please not everything, please give me just enough as a beckon for them to find me. I was able to keep a little energy flowing._ Broodian snickered, "We better move. She did something to use up all of her energy." They flew off and head to their lair.  
Meanwhile, Goku looked up into the sky. "What was that?" he looks around, "I thought I heard my name." he saw a ribbon flapping in the wind. He walked over to it, "Kumkio... must have lost this..." _HELP_ _ME!_ My voice rang through his head, he grabbed the ribbon, "She's in trouble." he flew off to find me. Meanwhile, Vegeta was working out in the gravity room. He pauses, "Kumkio?" _Brother! Help me_! He hits the wall, "Damn her!" Trunks opens the door, and yells in "Father!" He looks at him, "Kumkio is in trouble, we have to go!"  
"How?"  
"I felt her calling for help. We got to go." Vegeta tsks and they both ran out to find me.

Over at Broodian's place, "This was too easy." said Torvald, he is the second strongest in Broodian's group. He has dark brown hair that goes to the middle of his back and hazel eyes. "He's right boss." said Cecilia, now she is the most sexiest out of the group, but yet Broodian still chooses Miruku to be his right hand. She had blood red long hair, her eyes matched her hair, and she loved to wear clothing that also revealed her cleavage and breasts. Cecilia ran over and jumps on the back of Broodian, "Pish! She's just a child, what could she do for us?" Broodian walked over to my bed and laid me down, "You wouldn't believe it but she is a 53 year old woman inside of that body. We just have to wait for this body to grow. Or for that idiot to get his device working."  
"Come on Broodian. You have us and we are more prettier then her." Cecilia swings around and pushes her breasts against his chest and starts kissing on his neck. Miruku slaps Cecilia off of Broodian and says, "No one touches Broodian, expect me and our princess." She wraps her arm around his neck and kisses him. Broodian looks down at me and says, "Cecilia! You're on guard duty, make sure she doesn't runaway." Cecilia rubs her face, "Yes, my lord." Broodian and the rest walk out and leave us alone. Cecilia walks over to me and looks at me, "What is so important about his child anyways? Like she could help us."  
Broodian and the other two went to the lab where, Jin has been working on a potion to make my body age. Jin is the intelligent one, what he lacked in muscles he made up for in smarts. His hair is rich black and his eyes were black as night. "Jin!" called Broodian as he walked through the lab. "Yes my lord." Jin called back to him.  
"The princess has arrived. Is the potion ready?"  
"Yes it is my lord. This will age her fifteen years."  
"Good! Give it to me!"  
"But my lord I need to test it first." Broodian looked at him angrily. "You best do what he says Jin." said Miruku as she is playing with some vials. "Alright! Alright! Just put down the vial. Please." She looked at him, holding the vial over the floor about to drop it when Broodian said, "Miruku, stop playing with that. You don't know what's in it. Jin the potion. Now!" Miruku put the vial back and Jin scrambled to grab a glass to put the potion in. He hands Broodian a glass with some strange liquid inside of it. "Just get her to drink that and in no time she will age fifteen by tomorrow morning." Broodian takes the glass and walks back to the room I was kept in. He walks in on Cecilia trying to choke me to death. He charges her and slams her against the wall. He picked her up by the neck, her feet couldn't touch the ground. "What were you thinking?"  
"We don't need her, lord. She'll just bring us trouble with those other Saiyans floating around." He squeezes her throat, she starts to cough. "That is not for you to decide! I rule here and what I say goes! You understand me?" She quietly says, "Yes."  
"What was that?"  
"Yes!" she said with all her might. Broodian throw her across the room, she landed next to the door. "Get out of my sight. Or I might change my mind and kill you." She ran out of the room, "My lord?" said Miruku.  
"Leave us! And I don't want to be disturbed!"  
"Yes, my lord." Miruku closed the door and sat down in front of the door so no one would disturb Broodian and me. Broodian walked over and sat down next to me. He pulled out the glass, he picked up my head. He tried to pour some into my mouth but it didn't work. He started thinking of ways to make me drink it. He put the glass up to his lips and poured it into his mouth and then he leaned down and kissed me. Some of it ran down the side of my face, but most of it went down my throat.  
An hour later, Jin came running to the room which Broodian was in. "Stop right there Jin! The Lord doesn't want to be disturbed." said Miruku as she walked out of the shadow. He bowed, "My Lady, they have arrived to come take our princess from us."  
"Take Torvald and Cecilia, you can deal with them!"  
"Yes, my lady" Jin ran off and got Torvald they prepared for a fight against Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks. Miruku opened the door, Broodian looked over at the door and said, "I thought I told you, that I didn't want to be disturbed."  
"I'm sorry my lord. I though you should know they have arrived."  
"Then deal with them."  
"Yes my lord." She bowed and then closed the door, she walked off to join the incoming battle. Broodian goes back to snuggling up to me. Meanwhile outside of the building, the three Saiyans land outside. Vegeta looks over at Goku and says, "What are you doing here? Kakarot."  
"I heard something calling out for help." answered Goku. Vegeta tsked at him, "Either way Trunks and I can handle this. So just leave Kakarot."  
"Come on Vegeta, you know I'll be helpful." said Goku as Torvald and Jin walk out of the front door. "Father." said Trunks as they came out. "Looks like the whole party is here, Jin." said Torvald, Jin pulled out a handheld computer and started poking buttons on it. A giant robot came out from inside. Goku charges, Vegeta tsks, "Trunks find Kumkio." Vegeta charges after Goku. "Jin, that one is mine! Stay out of our fight!" He points to Goku. "Fine then the other is mine." They charge their partners. Trunks sneak around behind them and get into the building. The sounds of the battle outside echoed throughout the building. Trunks kept walking towards my energy. Something grabs him from behind, it sniffs the side of his neck, "Now what is someone so handsome as yourself doing here, sexy?" She pressed her breasts up against his back. Trunks was frozen in shock, "I'm... here... for..." She blows softly into his ear, "You came to see me. How sweet of you."  
"No, my sister."  
"I could be your sister, if you want me to be." A voice came from the shadows, "Cecilia! You really shouldn't play with your prey." Cecilia glances over to see Miruku standing there. Cecilia snickers, "I cannot help it that he is so handsome." She licks his cheek. "Cecilia! If you don't kill him. I'll have to then." Miruku powered up an energy ball. They both looked at her shocked, before she could finish charging it something slammed into the side of her, knocking her across the hallway. Once the dust cleared, standing there was Vegeta, "Don't let your guard down even if they are women." Miruku got up slowly, she spit to get some of the blood out of her mouth. "What are you doing here, you rat? There is no way you could have gotten past Jin and Torvald." Vegeta points behind him and says, "You mean that bag of bones. He was weak. A child could have dealt with him." Miruku looks as she sees Goku walk in. They both pause and stare at each other. Vegeta take the opportunity to take the attack on her. He yells at Trunks, "Get Kumkio!"  
"Yes, father." He started to try to escape from Cecilia's grip. "Uh-huh! You're not going anywhere sexy." Trunks elbows her in the gut, Cecilia lets go and grabs her gut. "I'm sorry but I have to get to my sister." He grabs Goku as he runs to the room I'm in. Meanwhile in the bedroom, Broodian is cuddled up to me and kissing me. I squirm as I feel the energies outside. _Brother! Trunks! Goku!_ I was able to softly say, "Go...ku." Broodian stopped and looked at me. "Stupid woman. She's even thinking about him in her sleep. That will change soon, you'll be only seeing me." _Why am I getting warm? Is it hot where I am?_ I started to sweat. "Looks like the potion is starting to work." He takes off some of my clothing to cool me down. He takes my shirt and wipes the sweat from my face. _What is wrong with me? Brother! Save me! It hurts_. I start to move around in pain, Broodian held me as tight as he could. "Its ok, my princess. Your prince here to protect you."  
Back outside, "Trunks I have to go back and stop Vegeta." Goku turns around and starts to head back. Trunks grabs him, "Goku, no. She's not the Chichi we knew anymore."  
"But I have to try."  
"Go ahead and try. But you're a fool for trying she's gone." said Vegeta as he approached them. "What did you do to her Vegeta?" Goku said angrily at Vegeta. "I did what you didn't do, and put her in her place."  
"You did what!" Goku looks at Vegeta in anger. Trunks gets in the middle of them, "Guys come on. We aren't here to fight each other. We're here to save Kumkio." He looks at both of them, both of them still angry, "Right!" Vegeta tsk and walks towards the room. Miruku grabbed Goku from behind and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Stop right there! If you take any steps closer, I will kill him." They stopped. "Chichi. Stop this."  
"Shut up! I'm not Chichi anymore." Goku placed his hand on her arm. "Remember who you are. You're my wife."  
"Shut up! I'm not that woman anymore. She was too weak. I am Miruku, Broodian second in command, and partner."  
"You don't mean that dear."  
"SHUT UP!" She took her other arm and punched him in the stomach. Meanwhile in the bedroom, I was heating up so fast. _It's burning in here. I can feel them, wait what's this. It couldn't be, that bitch_. I felt Miruku's anger rising for Goku. _I cannot let her hurt him! I WONT LET YOU HURT MY GOKU._ My body started to transfer, Broodian got up and stood by me. As I was transforming I was able to yell out, "GOKU!" my voice echoed through out the building. Everyone froze and stared in the direction of my voice. Broodian came running past them, "My Lord!" said Miruku as he ran by. "We're leaving, something is wrong with her. The potion did something to her. RETREAT!"  
"Yes my lord." she let go of Goku and started to follow after her, but stopped after he felt a weird energy coming from where I was. Vegeta says, "She couldn't be!" the building started to collapse, "We got to get out of here before this place falls on top of us." Trunks said as he was running to leave the building, Goku and Vegeta followed him. Once they got out side, Vegeta looked up into the sky to find a full moon. As he was looking at the moon, a figure of a giant ape appeared in the moon. Before I made full ape I was able to scream out one last word, "GOKU!" Trunks and Vegeta turned and looked at Goku. "Why is it calling me?" Vegeta charges Goku and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. He lifts him up and says to him, "YOU idiot!"  
"Vegeta."  
"You did this to her!"  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta throws him to the side. The sound of him getting thrown to the ground makes me turn and look at them. "Father!" Yells out Trunks as I reach down to grab one of them. Vegeta shoots off an energy ball at my hand. I look at him angrily and I grab him and squeeze him tightly. Vegeta screams out in pain. "Father!" Trunks charges me and shoots energy balls into my face trying to get me to let go of Vegeta. I look at him and swat him like he is a fly. He goes crashing through a couple of buildings. "You Idiot! Let me go Kumkio!" Vegeta says as he is squirming in my hand. Goku looks up at me holding Vegeta. He hears Vegeta calling me Kumkio; he floats up and says, "That's Kumkio?" I start to swing at him he dodges every swing I throw at him. Vegeta says, "Yes you idiot, Kakarot." Vegeta yells at me, "KUMKIO! STOP THIS! COME TO YOUR SENSES!"  
"How do you know it's her and not one of Broodian's followers?"  
"Kakarot, you idiot, I could never forgot those eyes."  
"The eyes?" Goku looked into my eyes. He sees pain and the need to protect someone.  
"Yes, a brother could never forget the eyes of his only sister." I got pissed off that I couldn't hit Goku that I powered up and energy beam and shot it out of my mouth aiming it for him. "Kumkio! Come to your senses! Don't let your Ape mind over run you!"  
"Father!" Trunks charges me aiming for my tail. "NO!" yells Vegeta at Trunks. Trunks stops I hit him with my tail. "Why did you stop him? We have to cut off her tail." said Goku  
"NO!"  
"Vegeta!"  
Vegeta sighs and says, "Kakarot...Call to her. But be your normal self. Not powered up." Goku looks at him crazy. "Just do it!"  
"But the tail."  
"Kakarot this is her first time!" I squeeze, Vegeta he screams in pain, "Just do it KAKAROT!"  
"Fine." Goku powers down and floats over in front of my eyes.  
"Father?" Trunks flies next to Vegeta. I let Vegeta go. "Are you sure about this father?"  
"Yes. She wants to protect Kakarot. And she is of royal blood."  
"What does her blood have to do with it?"  
"Our royal blood is stronger then that ape mind. She just needs a push to remember who she is." They sit back and watch Goku and me. I gaze into Goku's eyes and then grab him with both of my hands. "Kumkio!" Goku yelled out. I squeezed him, he screamed. He let of a little bit of energy. I relaxed my hold, but still kept him in my hands. He looked into my eyes, and said, "Kumkio." _What is this feeling_? I stared at Goku. _Goku? What am I doing? Why am I hurting him?_ I let go of Goku, and say, "Go...ku" I notice that my hands are giant. I start looking all over myself and notice that I'm a giant ape. I start freaking out, _Brother! What the hell am I? Brother! Why am I a monkey_? Vegeta floats up so I can see him better, "Calm down, Kumkio" I start stomping around, "Kumkio! Sit down!" I sit down the earth quakes. "Now stay calm and control yourself. We don't want you running amuck again." Vegeta looks up at the moon, he sighs. "I'll explain everything since we have a long time before morning." I calm down and relax. I start to feel tired, like a lot of energy is fading away. Vegeta starts explaining the whole Great Ape form of a Saiyan. I interrupted him, _so sleepy. Brother, I'm so tired. I'm going to fall asleep_. Vegeta paused and looked at me. I slowly started to fall over, but as I was falling I was shrinking back to normal size. Vegeta ran over to me, I was lying on my stomach. Goku landed near him, "How did she do that?" "I guess she ran out of energy." Vegeta turned and looked at Goku and says, "By the way, this is your entire fault Kakarot." Goku looks at Vegeta and says, "What do you mean my fault?" Vegeta looks away with discuss. Trunks walks up, looks at me and then says, "Isn't she supposed to be a child?' They both look at me find me not a child but a woman. I slowly roll over and whisper, "Vegeta...Goku..." I fall asleep. Goku and Trunks stand in awe. Vegeta punches the both of them, "Idiots!" He removes his shirt and puts it on me. He picks me up and carries me over to Trunks. "Take her home Trunks. I have some unfinished business to take care of." He hands me over to Trunks. Goku remembers the ribbon, "Wait a second." He walks over and ties the ribbon in my hair. Trunks flies off, Vegeta says to Goku once Trunks is far away, "How did you get that?" Goku looks at Vegeta, "She has been dropping food off. When I was hiding from everyone. Then we ended up fighting and I guess she lost it then. And then I heard her calling for help so I came running."  
"You did what to her!"  
"Fought. She kept bring me food. So I told her to leave me alone..."  
"Forget it, Kakarot. Just stay away from her."  
"Why?" ask Goku. Vegeta ignored him and started searching the ruins, for answers of why I became a woman and not a child. "Vegeta!"  
"I don't have time for you Kakarot. Just stay away from her or I might have to hurt you. After all don't you have some woman to chase after?" Goku looks at him funny because he kept telling him to stay away from me. "You're an idiot, Kakarot, if you haven't noticed yet, everybody knows, well maybe not your boys yet." Vegeta picks up some disks, "These might help." Vegeta flies off leaving Goku behind. Goku sighs and flies off.

Once Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp, he went in and took me to my room and laid me in the bed and covered me up. Bulma came running in, "Is she ok?" Then she saw that I was no longer a child she screamed. "Trunks! Why are you putting a strange woman into your sister's bed?"  
"Mother this may be hard to believe but this is Kumkio." Bulma slid down the wall. Trunks ran over to her, "Mother?"  
"What happened to her?"  
"I'm not sure, but she turned into a great ape. If it wasn't for Goku who knows, what she could have done to this planet. Also, Broodian is back, and tried to capture her again."  
"Why?"  
"Don't know. He ran away once she started to transform. He did yell something about a potion." Bulma looked up at him and then back at me, "Trunks bring her to the lab."  
"Shouldn't she rest though?"  
"I need to make sure she is ok. If he put something in her, we need to know, so we can help her. By the way where is Vegeta?"  
"He stayed back, with Goku." He picked me up and carried me to the lab. Bulma follows Trunks, once they get to the lab he lays me on the table. Bulma covers me with a blanket. She starts running tests on me; she first draws some blood from me. A few hours later, Vegeta had come home. He started looking around for Bulma, "Damn that woman, where is she?" He walked past Bulla, "If you're looking for mom. She is in the lab, looking at sister." He headed to the lab. He walked in, "Woman, look at these." He laid some disks on the desk next to her. "They may have some information about..."  
"Why she is an adult now." Bulma interrupted him, "I'm not sure how they did it. But they gave her a potion to make her body grow fifteen years."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Every test I have run shows her to be the same. Just her body is fifteen years older." They look at me. "Oh, there is something else I found out. Take a look at this." Vegeta looks at the computer, "What am I looking at?"  
"Now look at this." she makes another screen pop up. "I don't see what I am looking for." Vegeta says as he is staring at the screen. "That's it..." She points to the first screen, "This is her brain waves..." she points to the second screen, "this is Goku's. They are the same."  
"What's your point, woman?"  
"My point being is her mind is as old as Goku. Which also means she could be as strong as Goku...or even stronger?"  
"How is that possible?"  
"My guess would be is that whole time she was in cryostasis, her brain must have been active." They both looked at me. "By the way hun, why didn't you cut her tail when she turned into that monkey?" He walks over and picks me up, "It's hard to explain, but I feel as if she needs it for some reason." He starts to carry me off, "Plus, I don't want to her to be like me with no tail." He walks out the door and heads to my room. He places me on the bed. He covers me up, he lets out a sigh. "Go...ku..." I whispered. He looks at me, "You only have eyes for him now. You don't look for me anymore..." I grab his arm, "That's not true brother. I couldn't ask for anything better then having you as my brother." I leaned up and hugged him. Then I fell back onto the bed, I was still so weak. Vegeta gets up and leaves; he stops at the door and says "Get some rest, you used up a lot of energy today. When you're better, we can talk then." He left and closed the door. I fell asleep once he left, dreaming about Goku and Vegeta.

At Goku's home, Goku just arrived home from the battle. He sat down on the couch; he looked around and thought to himself._ What did Vegeta mean? And why do I have to stay away from her? If Broodian is still after her, then they will need my help_. As he looked around he noticed the whole place was clean. "I thought I trashed this place."  
"You did." said Gohan as he walked in the door. He sat down next to Goku, "Bulma called and told me everything. Are you going to be ok, dad?"  
"Yeah, just going to be lonely around here without your mother here" Goku looked in to their family picture that was on the dresser. "By the way, you didn't have to clean up. I could have done it when I got back."  
"Oh it wasn't us." Goku looked at him in shock and said, "Then who did it?"  
"My guess is Kumkio. When Videl and I got here, she was a sleep on the couch." Gohan said, "She claimed to be delivering food to you and she stopped by here for a quick nap."  
"Well she was bringing me food."  
"Our only question is why she went through all this." Goku's tummy growled. "That's right I haven't eaten in a while."  
"I can have Videl make you something."  
"Its ok son, I know a place where there is some food waiting for me to eat it." Goku got up and started to leave. He paused at the door and said, "I'll be ok, Gohan." he flew off heading towards where I was leaving food for him. He sat down behind the food, "Now where to start." He noticed that one of the plates was from his places, "She must have used the kitchen at the house." He grabbed that one first and started to dig in. The first plate wasn't the best but was good. As he went on eating each plate they started to taste better and better. Until he reached the last one, it was so good that after the first bite he had to stop in ah as how much my cooking had imported from the first one. When he finished he laid down on the ground, "I'll guess I'll have to make a visit to Vegeta's to bring these plates back, they are probably wondering where they are at." Vegeta's voice rang in his head "_everybody knows_"  
"I still don't get it, what do they know that I don't." He looked around, the scars of our fight still laid upon the ground and trees. My words rang in his head, _"I was still alone_."  
"How could she be alone she had a loving..." he remembered a part of something else I had said to him before I had ran away from him. "_I knew I could never be with a Saiyan... And that I could never be with the saiyan that I loved_."  
"She's in love with someone. But who? Gohan? Goten? It couldn't be Trunks since he's her brother. I mean nephew. And Gohan is married, so it has to be Goten. That might be why Vegeta doesn't want me near. She's in love with Goten."

**The Building of Kumkio's First Love**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, I woke from my sleep. I got up and floated to the bathroom to take a bath. I removed Vegeta's shirt, I wondered why I didn't have any undergarments on._ I guess Bulma undressed me_, I looked down at the shirt,_ but this is Vegeta's. If she undressed me then why am I wearing his shirt? Might have something to do with what brother needs to talk to me about_. I shrugged and walked into the shower. I stopped, and backed up and looked in the mirror. I let out a loud scream that echoed throughout the house. Vegeta woke up and came running. The door swung open hitting the wall hard. "KUMKIO!" he said as he opened the door. We stared at each other for a second, and then I screamed again and kneeled down hiding myself from him. He grabbed the door and slammed it shut. By now, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla were all standing in the hallway near the door. Vegeta was beet red as a tomato, he coughed. "Bulma..." He slowly walks away, "you women deal with this." he grabs Trunks. He walked away, dragging Trunks with him. They walked over to the door, Bulma slowly opened the door. "Kumkio." she said softly to me, "Are you ok?" Once she got the door open all the way, I jumped towards the door and grabbing her, I was crying. Bulma was surprised, she looked down at me and started rubbing my head. She turned to Bulla and said, "Can you get me a towel?" Bulla sneaked on by and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and handed it to Bulma, "Here, mom." Bulma took it and wrapped me up in it to cover me up. "Lets head to the bedroom and we can fix you up. Then Vegeta can explain everything." We walked slowly to her bedroom, I was still crying. We arrived at her bedroom, we went inside. She sat me down on their bed; I lie down and curl up in a ball. Bulma goes through her closet to find some clothing for me. "These should fit you perfectly." She walks over to me. She places the clothing on the night stand. She looks at me; she sits down next to me, "Its ok."  
"No! Its not! I'm an Adult now! How is that ok!"  
"Kumkio," Bulma speaks softly to me as she rubs my head. I slap her hand away and roll over. I pulled the covers over my head. I cry into Vegeta's pillow. Bulma rubs her hand, she sighs. "Well, no matter what you look like, we all still love you."  
"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" I yelled at her. Bulma looks at the door sadly; she gets up and walks over to the door. She makes a quick stop in the closet and grabs some clothing for Vegeta. She also quickly changes herself. She walks to the door and says, "When you're ready, we'll be outside. Take your time, and rest.  
A few hours pass, I stay in brother's room, remembering everything that has happened. I start to wonder who I was and why have I come here. I looked around the room to find a picture of the family before I arrived._ I don't belong here, this isn't my family. My brother has awoken me from my sleep and now I'm in an adult's body. I don't need his protection anymore. Our enemy is gone._ I squeeze the frame causing the glass to crack. I drop it to the floor;_ it's time for me to protect myself. My brother's family doesn't need to be involved in any of my fights anymore. I can handle them myself._ I get up and put the clothing on. As I walk to the window to sneak out I feel Goku approaching from afar. _I wonder how he is doing; I guess I could see him before I leave this home._ I walk to the door; I look over my shoulder and imagine Vegeta sitting there. "I'm going to miss you brother. You taught me much, but I must go now." The image smiles at me. I walk out and walk past everyone, heading outside to wait for Goku to arrive. Within a few seconds he lands near me, he waves and says, "Hey, Kumkio how you doing?" I walk closer to him, like a girl who just found her first boyfriend. I grab his free arm and cuddle up to it. He carefully balances the plates in his other hand making sure not to drop them. _That's right, now that I'm not a child anymore I don't have to hide anything, I love you Goku_. Goku blushes, "Kumkio come on now. This isn't right for Goten." I let go of him. I have a surprised look on my face, "What do you mean?"  
"You don't have to hide it, Kumkio. I know you love Goten." My heart dropped ten feet. I started to cry, he looked at me and said, "Kumkio? Are..."  
"YOU IDIOT!" and slapped him the plates went crashing to the ground. Everyone came running out, to find Goku's cheek bright red and me crying. Bulma came running over to me try comfort me. I pushed her away and flew off. Trunks flew off after me; he tried so hard to keep up. Vegeta looked at Goku angrily, "Didn't I tell you to stay way from her!"  
"I just came to return the plates she left at my place. She came out here to me, acting all wired and everything."  
"Goku you idiot!" said Bulma as she turned to him.  
"I didn't do anything. She just slapped me." said Goku, "Plus Vegeta just because she's in love with my boy doesn't mean I have to avoid you guys."  
"YOU IDIOT!" they both yelled at him. Vegeta turns around holding himself back from kicking the crap out of Goku. Goku has a shocked look on his face, "Why do you guys keep saying that." Bulma looks at Vegeta, then back at Goku, "She's not in love with Goten, Goku." Goku looks confused, "Then why did you tell me to stay way from her." Vegeta sighed, "That's because she's in love with you."  
"What! That cannot be."  
"She has said that she felt you back on Namek when you went super for the first time."  
"That's when she knew you would be the prefect husband." Bulma finished  
"But I have..." He paused, "no one now."  
"She has tried so hard to hide it from you. But when Chichi changed she felt sorry for you. She couldn't help but show compassion to you."  
"That's enough Bulma." yells Vegeta. Bulma looks at him, "Just stay away Kakarot." Vegeta walks inside. Bulma says as she follows him in, "I'm sorry, Goku. He's just trying to be a big brother. She is all he has left of his family."  
Goku is left standing there alone, he touches his cheek and turns and looks up at the sky. "Loves me?" He flies off to find me.

I kept flying until I ran across this small island. I stopped and looked around to see if there was anyone on it. It was an uninhabited island;_ This will be my home now_. I flew down; I landed near a mountain on the island. I shot a blast into the mountain side, just enough energy to make a cave for me to stay in. It took me a couple of tries until I finally got it. I sat down inside of it, burying my head in my knees as I cried my eyes out. It took Trunks a while to find me, but the short energy I was giving off, made it hard for him to find me. Once he did, he landed near the cave entrance, "Kumkio?" He said softly as he entered. I shot an energy ball at him. He dodged it, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at him. "Kumkio, come on. Runaway isn't going to solve this." I look at him. He walks over and sits down next to me; he places his arm around my neck. I lean into him and cry into his chest. He pats me on the back. A few minutes later, "Kumkio." a voice come from the entrance. We both look to find Goku standing there. I look at Trunks and say, "You led him here!" I push Trunks away from me. I stand up and run to the back of the cave, "Kumkio I didn't!" yell Trunks "Kumkio, please lets talk." says Goku. I stop at the back of the cave knowing there is no escape from them. I stood straight up; Trunks starts moving towards me, I push him back with an energy wave. "I trusted you, Trunks." I clenched my fist. Goku started to notice something was going on. "Kumkio, calm down, I didn't come with him. I came on my own." Goku tried to reason with me. I kept getting angrier as my energy levels start to increase. Trunks kept trying to get closer to me. Each time I would send out an energy wave pushing him back, it also kept making me angrier. I turned Super Saiyan, I rapidly gained more and more power. I turned Super Saiyan two, this time my energy waves blow Trunks out of the cave. Goku kept trying to reason with me, but hearing his voice just kept making me angrier. As I turned Super Saiyan three, I yelled out, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I sent out another energy wave this time it even moved Goku back a few feet. This time I let out a loud scream, as I turned Super Saiyan four. Trunks stood up in surprise to see me as Super Saiyan four. "Kumk..." Goku stopped him. I flashed from their sight, I appeared behind them grabbing Goku's tail and sending him flying. I went flying after him. Trunks was in shock at how much power I had, within a blink of an eye Goku came crashing down on the ground next to him. He looked at him, "Where is she getting all this power?" Goku slowly got up, "She has had it all the time. She was just hiding it." I came diving bombing down aiming for Trunks this time. Goku quickly transformed and stopped my attack on Trunks. I pushed back and landed across the way from them. They both looked at me, my eyes were blank. "Trunks get out of here."  
"But Goku, I can help. Let me just get to her, she'll come back." Trunks moved forward, Goku put his arm in front of him stopping him from advancing any. He looked at Goku, "Look at her eyes." Trunks looks into my eyes to notice that it was filled with anger. "Plus you don't have the power to stop her. I'm the only one that can do this." Goku looks at Trunks, and smiles, and says "Trust me. I won't hurt her."  
"I understand." Trunks takes off, I take after him only to be stopped by Goku. "This is what you wanted!" I gave him an evil look. _This power, where did it come from? It feels so good. I'm now stronger then Brother_! "This fight is between the two of us." I charged him, for every punch I threw he meets me with an equal punch. We were blow for blow. We are equals now. I gave off a smirk, "I'm just getting warmed up!" I throw a punch at full force, it landed on his face. Now I was on top, Goku thought to himself, _This power where does she get it. It is even more then mine_. He looks at me, I was smiling, and I was enjoying this power, this strength of this new body. _She's enjoying this. Guess its time to step up the game_. I throw another punch this time it didn't land. He vanished in thin air; I floated still looking around trying so hard to find him. Then I heard something, "Ka..." I looked around trying to find him. "...me..." I looked up to see him powering up his strongest ability. "...ham..." Then something hit me, I grabbed my stomach, _No not now! I'm so perfect_! Goku paused and looked on at me. I let out a scream in pain as I quickly untransformed. I slow started to fall to the ground. Once I turned back to normal, I looked up at Goku. I reached up to him, and said, "Go...ku..." I pass out; I went plummeting to the ground. Goku notices and quickly uses his instant transmission to grab me and then to the ground. Walk into the cave I made and lay me down on the ground. I wake up, to see him bent over me. I reach up and grab the back of his head and pull towards him. "Kumkio you should..." I kiss him. He had a surprised look on his face. I lean back down and as fall asleep I say softly, "I love you." He blushes, he starts to get up and walk away to hear something dragging behind him. Turning his head to find while we were kissing, my tail wrapped up into his. He leaned over to try to unwrap them, "Goku" I said softly in sleep. He rubbed his head, "Guess I got no choice." He lay down next to me. But what he didn't know was that my body thought it was Bulma, so I ended up cuddling up to him and snuggling my head onto his chest.

Later that afternoon, I finally waked from my sleep to find myself in the arms of a man. I looked up and saw Goku's sleeping face. I stared at his face, I leaned up. _He is so cute when he is asleep_. I smile. I take my hand and brush the hair from his face, my heart starts to flutter. I leaned in to kiss him to hear him moan Chichi's name. I paused and sat straight up. _He sleeps with me but yet he still thinks of her_. I look at him, as he starts to wake up. _Why won't he see only me_? I turn around so I'm not facing him anymore. He rubs his eyes and says, "So you're awake." He notices that I'm not facing him, "You ok?" He reaches out for my shoulder. I get up and walk towards the entrance. He watches me as he is puzzled by my actions. I nodded, and turned to him, I looked at him with convince in my eyes and said, "Train me!"  
"HUH?"  
"Train me!"  
"Why me?" he looked at me puzzled, "Why not Vegeta or Trunks?" I walk over to him and grab his hand and hold it in mine. "No, it cannot be them."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause they aren't as strong as me. And they won't be able to keep up with me, like you just did." I said to him. "And we can train here, on my island."  
"Your island?"  
"Yeah I'm going to live here."  
"You cannot live out here."  
"Why not?"  
"You'll..." He paused, "You just cannot. Plus you have a home already with Vegeta and his family." I turn around and look up at the sky. "Yeah...But I don't need them anymore." Goku gets up and stands next to me, "I'll train you under one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"You have to stay at Vegeta's place. Bulma would probably worry about you if you didn't come home after awhile. She might send the guys out to find you."  
"I cannot...I know I could stay with you." Goku looks at me as he remembers Vegeta yelling at him to stay way. "No. You must stay there." I sighed, "Fine, I'll stay at brother's place." I look into the forest. Goku follows my stare, as I say, "We're not alone." Goku nodded, I shot of an energy ball toward the new energy. Out from the trees is Broodian, "Now, now my love that is no way to treat your husband."  
"Your not my husband, you loser!" I yelled at him. He looks over at me to notice Goku standing next to me. "Dear, what is this loser doing here?"  
"He is not a loser! He is a better man then you are, Broodian, and ever you will be." Broodian gets pissed off, "Now, no one is better then Me." he gets ready to attack Goku. "And I'll prove it to you." he charges Goku, I step in front of him. "If you want to hurt him then, you'll have to go through me, Broodian!" He stops in front of me; he places his hand below my chin and raises my head. I try to turn away, but he wouldn't let me. He leans down and kisses me. Goku's blood starts to boil. Once he let go of me, I slapped him across the face. He grabs me and throws me into the mountain, "You don't slap me woman." he grabbed a rock and threw it at me. Goku broke it right before my eyes. He looks over a Broodian with a pissed off look on his face. I look up at him as I fall to the ground. "Goku..." He looks over at me and smiles, "Rest, Kumkio. You haven't fully regained your energy yet." He looks back at Broodian. Broodian smirks and says, "Dear while your at it. Make sure to learn your place." Goku transforms into Super Saiyan four. _That's good_, I try to move my arm but it wouldn't move. _Damn it, it's broken_. I look up Goku; _I hope he can handle him. I won't be able to help him with this injury._ I slide down and sit down on the ground. The fight raged on for hours, every moment it would go on longer I worried about Goku. They were equal last time they did fight; it is just a matter of who has advanced since that day. I look up to the sky, and see a figure in my vision go zooming past me and hitting the ground. I slowly turned my head, to find Goku all beat up. I slowly look back to the sky and see Broodian powering up an attack. I look back at Goku, he is total wore out._ I have no choice I got to. I'm sorry, my love_. I dive and cover Goku, I yell out, "Broodian Stop!" Goku looks up at me. I start crying; Broodian came down and landed near us. As my tears fell on to Goku's chest, I said to Broodian, "I'll do whatever you want. Just stop hurting him." Goku tries to get up, "Kumkio..." I push him down with my good arm; he notices that I'm unable to move my other arm. "Kumkio..."  
"Just please stop." I buried my head in to his chest to hide my tears. "Broodian, Please can I have a few to say good bye."  
"You got five minutes, woman." He flew up into the air, hovering over the island. Goku looks at me, "Kumkio...why?" I look up at him, my face full of tears. "I'm sorry, Goku." I lean up and kiss him. "I just couldn't see you in pain anymore." I stand up, I grab my shoulder. "By the way, tell brother that I'm sorry and that I love him." I started to fly off. Goku grabs me and holds me close to him. I push myself away from him, I hang my head in shame, and "I love you, Goku. Don't hate me." I float up to Broodian. Hiding my tears and sadness from him, I say, "I'm ready." He grabs me and kisses me. _Damn this basterd_. He holds me close and flies off with me in his arms. Goku reaches up to the sky and yells out; "KUMKIO!" a tear slowly falls from his eye.

**The Bounds of True Love**

**Chapter 6**

"You bastard" Vegeta sits down on a couch. Vegeta was very pissed off from what Goku had told him. "This is why I told you to stay away." Vegeta sighs, "I guess it's better than her being with you." Goku just stood there taking everything Vegeta was throwing at him. Deep inside Goku was hurt, he was crying on the inside. Bulma walks over to Vegeta and slaps him. He looks at her in surprise, "You Jerk!" She looks at Goku and then back to Vegeta, "You both are idiots to not understand a woman's heart. Go after her! That's what she wants you to do!"  
"Why should I, woman she made her choice. She wants to be with Broodian." She slaps him again; "If you won't then I will." She walks off to get a vehicle to fly after me. Vegeta yells after her, "And how will you find her? She could be anywhere by now." Bulma stops for a second and says, "I don't know. But I will find her, because I'm her Mother!" Vegeta looks at Goku, he sighs and walks away. Goku walked outside and looks up into the sky. Then he flew off to the place where I had brought him food and where our first fight was. He looked around the area already starting to heal all the wounds that we had made. He fell to his knees; he let out a loud scream, and then slammed his fist into the ground. "What have I done!" he yelled out.

Broodian and I arrived at his stronghold. I was unsure what he was going to do with me. He takes me to Jin's lab, "Jin!" he yelled  
"Yes my lord." said Jin as he comes out of the shadows to see me in Broodian's arms. He walked over to me. He started to examine my body, "I see the potion actually worked." Broodian threw me at him, "Fix her up. And then bring her to my cambers."  
"Yes, my lord." said Jin as he escorted me to the lab table. He ran many tests on me. "I see you broke your shoulder." He said as he walked over to me with a syringe in his hand. "This will only hurt for a second." he stabbed the syringe into my shoulder. I bit my lip and moaned. "Now to do something about this hideous clothing, the lord wouldn't like these at all on you." He rips the shirt right off me. I scream and hide myself. He grabs my arms and cuffs me to the table. "Now, now, I have to make sure everything is perfect for the lord." He starts to exam my breasts sexually. As he leans over to taste my breasts, a knife shows up in front of his neck, "If you go one more step farther, Jin. I might have to kill you right here." Jin swallowed, "Miruku, I was just making sure she was ready for the lord." He giggled scarily. "You're just lucky that the lord still has a use for you." she throws him across the room. She leaned over and released me; she gave me her jacket and wrapped me up in it. "The lord is waiting for you, my princess." She escorts me to Broodian's chambers. He was lying in the bed waiting for me. "My lord, your princess has arrived." He looks over to see that I had lost my shirt.  
"What happened?"  
"Jin, my lord, I had to discipline him for defying your orders."  
"Leave us."  
"Yes, my lord." she pushes inside and closes the doors behind me. "Come here my princess." I stood still. "Come here!" I imagined Goku. _I wish you well. I'll never forget you_. I walked slowly towards him. Once I got close enough to him he grabbed me and throws me on to the bed. He rolled over so he was on top of me. He started to do odd things to me. I started fighting back; I didn't want what he was doing to me. "Nooo! Stop!" I yelled at him. He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "If you don't stop fighting me. I might have to send one of my lackeys to kill that Goku of yours." I turned and looked at him. "You wouldn't." He smiled and replied, "Oh I would." I turned my face away from him and relaxed my whole body. "Do whatever you want, Broodian." He bit my ear, I cringed, and "You will call me master for now on. Or you'll be punished." Tears started to form in my eyes._ Goku_..."Yes my master." He grinned, "Much better."_ I must bear with this_. The rest of the night Broodian did strange things to me, even every painful thing, but I laid still and let him do his thing.

It took Bulma many days to find me, but one day something odd happened. She was flying around, looking for any sign when all of the sudden Goku showed up in front of her. She slammed on her brakes, stopping within of inches from him. She opens the roof and yelled out, "Goku! You idiot are you trying to get killed." He looks at Bulma and says, "Bulma, I need your help." She looks at him puzzled. She points to herself and says, "Me?"  
"Yes, we both need each other. I can find her, but you need to talk to her. I don't think she will listen to me."  
"Why are you even bothering Goku?"  
"Let's just say I have been doing some soul searching."  
"Ok, Goku. You lead the way." They flew off in the direction that I was in. What they didn't know was someone was following them. They arrived near the stronghold, they landed outside. Bulma got out of the vehicle, Goku walks over to her. "You go in first Bulma, if you need me I'll be near." Bulma hands him something. "What's this?"  
"It's a speaker so you can hear everything that's going on in there." She hides the microphone on herself.  
"This way if something bad happens in there. You'll know and can come to save us." Goku nods and puts the speaker in his ear. "Just don't get hurt, Bulma. And bring her home to us."  
"I will, and don't worry Goku." Bulma sets off to the front door. Goku looked to the building, and said, "Kumkio, I'm sorry."  
I woke up, and looked around the room, to find Broodian sleeping soundly next to me. I get up and look out the window, _Goku_? I press my hand against the window. Tears start to fall,_ I miss you Goku_. As I am looking out the window I see a figured approaching the building. _Who is that? It feels familiar, where have I felt this_. As I keep looking on, I notice it is Bulma. _Bulma! What is she doing here? She's just going to get hurt_. Broodian looks over my shoulder, "I see your mother has arrived. Let's go meet her, come my dear." He walks over and puts some pants on. I still stare out the window. Broodian walks over with some clothing, "Put these on," he kisses my neck, "My love." I turn around and put the clothing on. Once I was done we walk to the main entrance of the place. Miruku meet us at the door, "My lord, someone has come."  
"I know, let her in." She opens the door and welcomes Bulma into the house. She looked around the place; she saw a stairway leading up. She looked up it to find Broodian and I standing there. Broodian grabbed me and pushed him close to me and grinned. He spoke, "What do I owe this pleasure of this meeting?"  
"I have come to talk to Kumkio." he squeezes me, "Well she is right here. What business do you have with her?"  
"Can we be alone?"  
"I'm sorry, whatever you have to say. You can say in front of me too, Mother-in-law." Bulma gasped, "Or should I say, Sister-in-law." He giggled. Bulma looks at me; I was looking away from her. _Why? Did you come, mother?_ "I came to ask you to come home."  
"But she is home." answered Broodian, "She home with her husband now."  
"I would never let a loser like you be her husband." said a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to look to see Vegeta standing there. _Brother_! My eyes sparkled, and then I felt something from beyond Vegeta. Goku? You both came for me? Vegeta looked at me; _You made Bulma worry about you. And Kakarot is too much of a pussy to even show his face in front of you._ "Bro..." Broodian interrupted me by placing his hand over my mouth. "You're too late, Brother! We have already, mated. So I am her husband now!" He laughed evilly. Vegeta and Bulma looked at me with surprise; I turn my head in shame. "You Bastard!" Vegeta charged Broodian. He grabbed Broodian by the collar, "You did what with her?" Broodian looked down and grabbed his arm that was holding him, "I said we mated." I started to mumble under Broodian's hand. I felt Goku starting to leave. I grabbed Broodian's hand and pulled it away from my face, "Brother! I'm sor..." Broodian slapped me; I went crashing to the ground, "Remember what I told you woman. Disobey me and he suffers." He grabbed Vegeta and throws him down the stairs. I quickly sent out a message to everyone, even to Goku._ I was blackmailed, I didn't want to. But he told me if I didn't submit to him. That he would kill Goku. I had no choice; I didn't want Goku to be hurt anymore. Please_! I start to cry. _I'm doing this to protect you guys. _  
Something went flying past me running into Broodian and slamming him against the wall. I turn to look, to find Goku as Super Saiyan four standing there. He picked me up and throws me to Bulma. "Will you stop being so selfish and put some faith in us." He yelled at me, "Bulma get her out of here. Now!" Broodian started to get up, "Now who invited you here? Miruku, don't let that woman leave with our princess."  
"Yes my lord." Miruku started chasing us as Bulma dragged me to the ship. Broodian charged Goku throwing him out of the house. I looked back, and saw them fighting. I planted my feet, and said, "Bulma I'm sorry I have to do this. Take care of Vegeta; he is going to be mad." I went charging towards where Broodian and Goku were fighting. On the way I transformed to Super Saiyan four, I whispered to my brother,_ I'm sorry for hiding this so long. But I cannot hide it no more, forgive me brother_. Vegeta turned and looked at me to find me as a Super Saiyan four flying right past him. Bulma goes running over to Vegeta. I go flying full force into Broodian's chest knocking him back. I turn and look at Goku, "Look we don't have much time you know this. But quick we have to use Fusion."  
"Kumkio, no we cannot. Leave this to me." He starts to run off. I grab his arm, "Goku, Please. Trust me. I know it might not be like Trunks and Goten. I know it might turn out funny looking. But we have to do this." He looks at me in the eyes. "Alright, but only this once." We stepped apart from each other, Broodian started to slowly get up, "Fus..." We start to do the dance of fusion. "ion." Broodian stands to his feet to see a bright light around us. Everyone is staring in our direction, as the light starts to fade. Standing where we were now one Super Saiyan four, it had the body of a woman, but the hair of Goku. It opens its eyes, and looks at Broodian. "Who are you? And what did you do with my Kumkio?" It smiles and then says, "Silly, Broodian." the voice was very feminine, "Kumkio is right here, and so is Goku. We are one now, we are Gomkio."  
"But my love why?"  
"She never loved you, Broodian. And will never love you. You're not even a true Saiyan like me. Now if you don't mind, we're going to kick your ass in now, to show you the power of true love!" Gomkio charges Broodian. Gomkio was kicking Broodian's ass in and taking names. Vegeta looks on and whispers to me, _why and how?_ I reply, _I'm sorry brother. I'll explain later, need to conserve my energy so we don't lose this form_. About 10 minutes later, there is a poof and where Gomkio was, are Goku and me. I start to fall over, Goku caught me. "Rest Kumkio, you have used a lot of energy today. I'm surprised you were able to hold out this long." Broodian moves his arm, Goku turns and look at him. He lays me down, he stands up, ready to take Broodian on again. I grab his hand, "I think he has had enough." I slowly sit up, I look over at Broodian. I say to Broodian, "Do you understand now? I have made my pick Broodian." I gently squeeze Goku's hand, "You can threaten me all you want." I look at Goku, "But I know he will always be there to protect me." I look over at Vegeta, "I mean they will." I smile, and fall asleep. Goku leans over and picks me up in his arms. He walks over to Vegeta and Bulma, "You two ok?" Vegeta is still in shock over seeing that I was more powerful than him now. Vegeta looks at me,_ How could she? And I'm the Prince and the Oldest_! He gets pissed off, "I'm sorry Vegeta." Vegeta looks at Goku, "Why are you sorry?"  
"She told me she didn't want me to tell you about her power." Vegeta has a surprise look on his face, "You knew!" Goku nodded, "Since when?"  
"Actually when I first meet her I sensed something about her." He looks down at me, "But it wasn't until Claude attacked us. You were out cold, she was very mad and she told me to step down and that's when I first saw her as a Super Saiyan four. I was surprised when I saw it; I actually couldn't believe it at first. But her power then was so strong. She has the potential to be even stronger then me."  
"I thought so" said Bulma. Goku looked at her puzzled, "When I had ran some tests on her. I found that her brain power was the same as yours."  
"So you knew, Vegeta."  
"I just couldn't believe it. This has to be a fluke. She couldn't do this, its impossible."  
"But, Vegeta you just saw it with your eyes."  
"NO!" Vegeta yelled and then flew off in anger. "Vege..." Goku started to yell after him. Bulma interrupted him, "Let him be, he is just pissed that you and her are together and more powerful then him."  
"To...to...gether?" Goku blushes. "Well that is what she did say, that she picked you."  
"P...p...icked me." Goku almost dropped me. Bulma leaned forward to try to catch me. Goku quickly grabs me again. Goku starts laughing, he heads to the car. As they start to approach the car, it explodes. Goku looked to his right with an evil glare in his eyes. He thought it was Broodian wanting more, but to his surprise it actually wasn't him but Miruku. "Chichi?" she walks towards Goku. She gets really close to him and leans on his shoulder and whispers into his ear, "You can call me whatever you want big boy." She licks his ear, "Why don't you ditch the girl and let us adults play." She runs her finger through his fur. Goku takes a gulp and ends up de-transforming and turning back into a child. He falls to the ground from the weight of me. I kind of wake up, I look around to see me sitting on Goku. I quickly move to get off him. "Are you ok, Goku?" He looks up at me and says, "Yeah, looks like I'm also out of energy." he giggles. Miruku picks him up and smothers him in her chest, "Ah! You're so cute!" She squeezes him close to her. I slowly stand up, I'm very wobbly. I look over at them, and say "Let him go Miruku." She looks over at me with an evil glare, "And what are you going to do? You cannot even stand up straight." I stumble, I look at her and then at Goku who has passed out. "I can still kick your ass in." I turn Super Saiyan, she laughs at me, "Your all wore out, and you think you can still kick my ass in." She laughs even harder. I push myself to Super Saiyan two. Bulma runs over to me, she started to beg me to stop. I wouldn't listen to her, I kept pushing even harder. I made it to Super Saiyan three. I fell to a knee; it was hard to keep it up in such a weakened state. Bulma started to cry, she kept begging me to stop telling me wasn't worth it. I still ignored her and started to push to Super Saiyan four, suddenly a voice came yelling out, "STOP IT, KUMKIO!" Everyone turns to see Goku had woken up. He had felt my energy rising, "Kumkio, it's not worth it. You're just going to hurt yourself."  
"You should listen to my Goku-pooh." Miruku said as she petted Goku's head. "Chichi do you even remember why we got married?" Goku asked her. Miruku cringed, "Oh course she doesn't Goku. That's because she's not Chichi anymore. She only serves Broodian now and she is planning on trying to win you over with Chichi's body so Broodian can have me to himself. How could a woman so evil like that, even be worth it? She would sell herself to the devil if Broodian wished for it."  
"Shut up!" She shot an energy ball at me. It hits me knocking me back a few feet, I get back up slowly. "What would you know, princess? You have had everything given to you on a silver platter. What would you know about us low-life Saiyans?"  
"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT NOT KNOWING! I never was able to feel the love of my true parents. I was taken away from my mother within matter of minutes. I felt thousands of Saiyan screaming out in pain when Frieza kill all of the Saiyans. I felt their pain, and the pain of being alone. Thinking you're the last of your kind." tears started to form in my eyes. "And then coming to find that there is only a hand full of us true Saiyans left was heart breaking. So don't give me that crap about not knowing, when you know NOTHING!" I look up at her in her eyes. "Miruku answer me this, who do you really love here? Is it Goku, or..." I look over at Broodian and nodded, and then look back at her, "Or...that man laid out flat by Goku's and my power." She looks at me with a shocked face. "Surprised are you, Miruku." I look at Goku and then at Bulma. "You don't have to admit it Miruku, but I already know the answer. You cannot deceive me, Miruku. I know you want to go to him now. So go, go to your man." She holds Goku closer to her but looks at Broodian. "I know Miruku he wants me, but if you stay by him and true to him, someday he will love you in return. I know its true, because it happened with me." I smile at Goku, he blushes. "He needs you the most right now, Miruku. Go to him and love him." She slowly starts to let Goku go. "Miruku, you may not be a true Saiyan but you are still one of us. And we need each other more then anything. We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves. We need to thrive." She drops Goku and goes running to Broodian. I walk over to Goku and sit down next to him as I power down. He looks up at me, "How did you?" I look at him and smile, and then look at Bulma, "You ready to get home Bulma?" Bulma looks at me, "Kumkio I would like to know also, how you did that?" I sigh, "I'll tell you guys later. I don't have much time before I collapse again. I have enough energy to make it home and then I need to rest." I look down at Goku, "Think you can keep up." I grinned; I get up and walk over to Bulma. I picked her up and started to take off. A hand touched my shoulder, and poof we were at home. I looked behind me to see Goku grinning. I smiled and said, "I guess that works." I set Bulma down. "Now can you tell us, please?" I looked at Goku; I sighed and sat down in a chair. "You may want to sit down this is going to be kind of long." They both sit down, "Now what I'm about to say you may not believe it, but what I have to say is the truth." I look at Goku. "Let's start at the very beginning of it all, when I was in the womb of the Queen Rosicheena. Many knew that the queen was pregnant at this time. She had hid it from everyone, from the King and her sons. But the reason that Vegeta believes for why our mother hid me is not the truth. It was a lie that was made up by the queen herself. Because what she knew about me could change wars or battles. Around week six of her pregnancy the queen started to hear a voice talking to her. At first she was scared of it, so she locked herself away, thinking it was someone from the outside. The king knew something was going on with the queen so he tried to see her but she wouldn't let him in, until he threatened to break down the door. At first he thought that she was going crazy. At that moment she told him that she was with child. He didn't believe her and found her to be crazy. So he left and demanded that the chambers be locked and not to let anyone in, not even Vegeta. That was the first time I ever felt my father. I never knew what kind of man he was or of his love. The queen was locked away; she would sometimes go out to the balcony. And look out onto the city of which she could no longer go to. I was the queen's only friend to the outside world." I paused, to make sure they were still following me. "It wasn't until seventh month she finally started to believe that it was me. She tried to have the guards convince the king that something evil was going to be coming soon. Every time Frieza would visit the castle I would eavesdrop in on his mind. I had found out his plans that he was going to do with all of us Saiyans. I warned the Queen but no one would believe her, because they all thought she was crazy."  
"Wait what are you saying?" Goku interrupted me.  
"Give me a few I'm getting to the point." I went back to telling the story. "There were a select few of her elite guards that believed her. She knew the only way to save her people was through me. So she had them build a cryostasis ship to hold me in it. They also programmed the ship to follow the energy level of which a Saiyan would be able to produce and to follow those levels from planet to planet. But only a person with Saiyan blood in them could open the ship. The reason she did all this is because I was the first of all Saiyan to have these special powers and that if what I told her was to come true. Then I would be the key to bringing the Saiyan race back together. It wasn't until I was born that everything came to pass. Even you Goku don't even know this, but when I was born. Your father, Bardock, tried to save the Saiyan race. It was his mind that told me that it was time and that what I saw was coming true and was about to unfold before all of us. Your father was a brave man he put his life on the line for all us Saiyans. But when I heard his warnings, I told the queen. She was saddened by the news. She had hoped that it wouldn't come true and that she and I could live forever in happiness. She knew what she had to do to save the race. Or at least she hoped to save the race. She didn't know about the Saiyans off planet. She put me into the ship and sent me off, but hid my ship in the debris of the planet so Frieza wouldn't see or find me. The ship sat idle for a month, and then started tracking energy levels of people. I would travel from planet to planet trying to find someone to free me from my prison. At each planet I would reach out to the natives of that planet but they were afraid of me because my Saiyan. Then there was one planet that Claude came from. When he heard my voice, he thought he had found a gold mine. He wanted to make the Saiyan race once more so he could control the world. He was never able to open the ship, but he somehow found a way to get a needle into my ship to take my blood. And with my blood they were able to make Broodian. But what Broodian lacked was my special abilities. Claude kept trying but every attempted failed, he ended up killing more then he could create. I was lucky that my ship was programmed to leave after staying too long on planets that had no Saiyans, but Claude had everything he needed to make an army to follow under his rule."  
"What kind of abilities?" Goku asked  
"Well, I have two uses for my energy. Both of which you have seen or felt."  
"Felt?"  
"Tell me Goku. Have you since I came here. Hear as if someone was calling out for help to you?"  
"Now that you mention it, yeah I have."  
"That would be me. And Bulma has felt it." Bulma nods. "I still don't get it." says Goku  
"My two uses are fighting, which you have seen. I have reached Super Saiyan four faster then any Saiyan."  
"By the way how did you do that if you were in cryostasis?"  
"Well the whole reason behind it is, actually you Goku."  
"Huh?"  
"When I first felt you turn Super Saiyan, I remembered what I felt and studied it in my brain. And then the day I met you finally I was able to gather more information. From you I learned that there was power beyond Super Saiyan." I looked at Goku, "Let me ask you this, Goku. Do you remember what the ship said about me when I first arrived on this planet?"  
"Kind of."  
"It had said, many may not know of this child for she was hidden from our enemies. In the wrong hands she could be used for bad things." He nodded, "My second form of power is the most deadly in the wrong hands. I have the power to enter peoples mind and find stuff that even they don't know. I can read and speak to them." I look at Goku and sent a message to him. _You don't believe me but yet you have seen me doing it many times already._ I stop myself from falling out of the chair. "How?" he had a surprise look on his face. "It's like I said. Now if you don't mind I must sleep." I get up and start walking to my room; I stop in the doorway and say one last thing before I leave. "Goku, I'm sorry and Thank you."  
"For?"  
"I try not to enter peoples mind to much and without permission. But I went in and dug out the information to be able to transform to Super Saiyan four. Without that information I would only be Super Saiyan. But I knew Claude would come for me so I needed power and you were the strongest among us. For that I am sorry, and thankful for be able to gain the power needed." I walked away. Bulma and Goku look at each other. "I know it might be hard to believe Goku. But I feel she is telling the truth. Since she has arrived here both Vegeta and I have felt something with her."  
"Bulma, can I borrow a room to stay? I really need to think this over. And I'm a little tired to make it home."  
"Sure, I'll take you to a room." Bulma leads him to a room where he stayed the night at.

**Aiding a Broken Saiyan**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Vegeta had returned home. I approached him, "Brother, I'm so..." he walked away from me. _Brother_... Goku walked out of the bathroom from taking his morning shower, he said to Vegeta, "Welcome home Vegeta." Vegeta give him a glare as he walked past. Goku looked at me, "What's up with him?" I look at Goku and say, "I think he is still mad at me, after seeing me as a Super Saiyan four." I look at the back of Vegeta as he turned the corner. I whisper, "Brother..." I sigh and head back to the kitchen to make some breakfast with Bulma. Bulma noticed I was a depressed, "Don't let him get to you." I look at her, "He'll get over it, soon. Plus you got your knight in shining armor to protect you now." She smiles and looks at me. I blush, "Don't be silly, Bulma." a hand swoops in and steals a piece of food from the plate. I turn around expecting it to be Trunks. I find Goku starting behind me, chewing the food he stole. "Son Goku!" I start pushing him out of the kitchen. He rolls to the side and grabs another piece. I look at him; he is smiling from ear to ear. Bulma starts to giggle. I give an evil glare, Goku just stands there chewing away and smiling. I grab his arm and throw him out of the kitchen. I go stomping after him. Bulma couldn't help but break out in laughter. We sat down to eat breakfast; Vegeta's seat was empty the whole time. Once I finished my food, I got up and walked over to Vegeta's seat to get his food. Bulla grabbed the plate and walked off saying, "I'm going to take dad's breakfast to him." I looked towards the training room, _brother_. I sighed; Bulma was about to come over and comfort me but Goku beat her. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him as he says, "Come on, we have some training to get." I follow him out. Trunks says, "Looks like she's happy now that she has someone."  
"Yeah, but..." Bulma looks towards the training room, "I worry about him. He's even avoiding me." "I think it's just going to get worse from here too."  
"He's going to have to grow up sooner or later."  
"Either way, Father wouldn't be happy with most of her picks anyways. After all she is the last female Saiyan."  
"Kumkio's their only hope, plus no matter who she chooses she wouldn't be happy. She already picked Goku she only wants him; she's already proven that she'll do anything to protect him." Bulma looks out the window at the sky, "The two strongest Saiyans together on this planet, I think we will be safe for a long time."  
"The only problem is we're still a dying race."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean Kumkio's children will be the last of the pure blood saiyans."  
"What about Broodian's children?"  
"Do you honestly think Kumkio would let her children be with one from Broodian?"  
"Good point."  
"Even if that was to happen that only gives two more generations to go before we have to start making halves. And even then our blood line will end." Bulma looks out the window. "Do you think she knows?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Let's not tell her, let her be happy."

A month past, Vegeta kept ignoring me; he finally started doing stuff with Bulma and their children. Bulma kept trying to make me feel part of the family. But I kept feeling alone, and unwelcome. I would search for my brother's love but I never could find it. Goku started to notice it was affecting my training with him. I would never fight with full power my mind was always somewhere else. "Let's take a break, Kumkio." We sat down I pulled out our lunches that I had made for us. I handed Goku his, he took it from me and said, "Do you need me to talk to him?" I had a surprised look on my face, trying to hide the truth I said, "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong, everything is fine." I gave off a fake giggle, "Kumkio." He looks me in the eyes and says, "It's been a month since we have been training. I know you're not giving it all."  
"What do you mean of course I'm giving it my all."  
"If this is all you had there would be no way we could have done fusion so well on the first try." I look up at him, and then hang my head in despair. He gets up, walks over to me and sits next to me. He pulls me close to him, places my head on his chest and holds me. At first I didn't know what to do, so I just laid there. Then I heard something soothing, it was his heart beat. I pressed my head against his chest so I could hear it better. He stood up and turned away from me, I knew he was trying to hide his red face. "Let's get back to training." he said.  
The next morning, I took the chance and went to talk to Vegeta. I walked into the gravity chamber while he was training. I locked the door so no one could enter. He looked at me and then went back to training. I walked slowly closer to him. "Brother..." He ignored me. I walked in front of him and looked him in the eye, "Brother, why are you doing this?"  
"Leave me alone you runt." He turned around and started training again. I stood firm and said, "That's just like you brother. When something doesn't go your way you hide and train. Is that all you know how to do is train?" Vegeta got a little pissed off, "You're acting like a two year old when they don't get their way. If you just stopped trying to act tough by yourself, you might be able to acquire what you're looking for." He stopped and looked at me surprised. "I know what your want, and you can get there if you stopped being so selfish to everyone around you."  
"What would you know about what I want?"  
"I know because it is what you are thinking. But you're doing it the wrong way." He looks at me puzzled. I walk closer to him. "Brother you have the power. You just need to know how to unlock it. If it wasn't for Goku I wouldn't have been able to..." he slaps me, "Don't speak about that low-life."  
"That's right you're still mad about that, I chose him to be my mate." I look him in the eyes. The side of my cheek that he struck was bright red. "And you know what, Brother, I'm happy." He hits me again, "Shut up!" I spit some blood out and look at him. He hit me again, "Don't look at me with those eyes." I look up at him and wipe the blood from my chin. "Why won't you accept my happiness?" I look into his eyes. "You do understand, then why?" He hits me, knocking me down. "Stay out of my mind!" I get up and look at him; I stand there for a second. We stood there looking into each others eyes. I finally make the first move. Pulling my arm back to hit him I yell out, "Idiot!" and swung my arm towards him to hit him right in the middle of his chest. I stopped an inch away from his chest. I grab him and hold him close to me. "Let go of me!" He started hitting my back to try to get me off of him, but I wouldn't let go. I took every one of his hits and held tight to him. Blood started to come from my month from the punches he was throwing at me. "I'll never let go, brother, because I love you." He stops dead in his tracks, "No matter how much you hate me. I'll still love you, because you're my only family I have left."  
"Why do you even bother?" I look up at him; my face was all bloody and bruised. I reach up and place my hand on his cheek, "Because you're my big Brother. Who else am I to look up to and to be there for me through sickness and pain?"  
"But you have Goku now, you don't need me."  
"But he is not you. You're my brother; you'll always be there for me." He looks at me and grabs my hand. "How can you be so confident of me? I'm such a weakling." I took a deep breath, "Like I said, brother, you're training the wrong way. You're missing two key elements and if you would like I can help you with it. But you need to accept my help and stop being so alone, when you're not alone. There are people in this house that would die to help you anytime." He takes his hand and places them on my shoulders. "I'm sorry Kumkio." He leans over and rests in my arms; I start to collapse under his weight. I slowly went down to the floor; he started cry into my chest. I was surprised by his actions, I took my arms and wrapped him up and held him close to me. We sat there for awhile, I kept holding him. He finally regained himself, and he stood up and looked around the room. He looked back at me and said, "What do we need to do? And will it work? And how do you know it will?" I shift and get comfortable. "I don't know how much Bulma has told you. But let me ask you this, why did you never cut off my tail?" He looked puzzled, "I'm not sure, I had a feeling you needed it. What does that have to do with any of this?"  
"Well, that's because the moment I came to this planet, I searched among the people of this land. There were two minds that stood out to me. They both had so much knowledge and power. I knew that those two would help me in some way to gain power for our race. But what I didn't know was when I met them that one of them was my own brother, and the son of Bardock. Within that short period of time when we first met I probed Goku's mind to learn everything. Then I turned and looked into your mind, I was surprised at how well your mind was, the first I ever ran into. I didn't know how helpful you would be. Until I found something that even you hadn't even tapped yet. Throughout the time I spent with your family I learned everything by watching you and listening to your mind." He was in awe, "Then Baby attacked, and when Goku went missing I used my power to try to regain control over you. But I wasn't strong enough to beat Baby's mind hold on you. Then Goku showed up and saved the day, and he showed us all his Super Saiyan four. I learned everything that was needed for this transformation to happen. That's why you found me in the gravity room back then, because I was training to gain the power of a Super Saiyan four. I had learned that to make it possible for me to have this power I need to have my tail. But I also knew the chances of me changing to a great ape would be bad. So I took my chances, and planted a little message within your mind. That made you feel as if I needed my tail."  
"You did what!"  
"I had to my body at that time wouldn't be able to stop anyone from trying. But I knew no one would go against your say."  
"I see."  
"But to the main point, during the time I was in your mind I found some things that were still untapped. You were just missing the key to open them. Well your key has arrived." I looked towards him and then pointed toward his ass. "The first and up most problem is you have no tail anymore." He looked in shame, "The tail for a Saiyan is their strength and their weakness. Back on Vegeta I studied everything from brain to brain. I learned a couple of techniques to help me protect my tail...And how to control the Great Ape form."  
"But when you turned Great Ape you ran amuck."  
"That's because I never experienced its true power. But you did the right thing, Goku's power."  
"His power! I thought seeing and hearing him was it." I nodded no, "I was blinded and deafened by the sounds of a screaming monkey. I lost in trying to control it that I lost control. But once I started to feel the power of Goku, I started to understand what I needed to do. Because people I cared for were in danger." I got up and walked over to him. I looked into his eyes, "We can either regrow it back the painful way like Goku or the semi-painless way. Either way we do it, I'll have to train you to control your inner monkey. Which do you want to do?" Vegeta thought for a few minutes. "Are you sure I can be stronger?" I look at him and sigh, "Stronger is hard to say, Goku is always aiming to be stronger, but you're also doing the same." I got up and walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek and closed my eyes. Vegeta blushed, he tried to back up but his body wouldn't move. "Kumkio, what are you doing? Why cannot I move?" Vegeta starts to get scared, I open my eyes and remove my hand. He falls to his knees, "What did you do to me?" I lick my finger, " just a search, sorry to surprise you." I look down at him, "I guess we won't have to train in the Great Ape. You have already mastered it."  
"Did you honestly think someone of royal blood would submit to that monkey?"  
"Come, come brother. It isn't your royal blood that made you over come it. It's your will power, which I'm surprised with that much willpower you still were not able to overcome Baby or Babidi."  
"How do you know about that?"  
"You just told me." I smiled  
"What do you mean? I never told you about anything before you came here."  
"No, but it's all stored in your memory banks." Vegeta looked at me confused. I sighed and sat down again. "I guess Bulma didn't tell you." I look at him, "This may take a few minutes to explain everything so, and I'll make it short and simple." I explain my powers to him.  
He looks at me shocked after hear the story of my powers. "Now you see why Goku is the greatest Saiyan warrior we have left. But you also have something that he doesn't have."  
"Which is?"  
"The royal blood line, our blood is the strongest of all Saiyans."  
"But he is always ahead of me."  
"And he always will be, brother. I'm sorry to say this brother, but you are not meet to be the strongest strength wise. But because of your royal blood, you have the one thing he will never have, and that is to lead. Think of it brother where were you everything Goku went into battle." I paused, "That's right in the back assisting how you could. I already know that compared to Goku and you. I will never be the strongest, but my strength is in my ability to read their minds. I can read how they will attack me next and avoid it. I beat Claude because I used both Goku's and yours strengths. It was your guy's techniques, Goku's Super Saiyan four and your attacks you used on Goku."  
"If you could read everything then why did you not dodge my attacks?"  
"Because sometimes taking a hit is better then avoiding it." He looks at me. I sensed Goku's presence, "Well it looks like my teacher has arrived," I stand up and start walking to the door, "By the way brother, think about what I told you. There is even someone in this house, other then me that can help you get you the power you are seeking. You just have to ask, later brother." I unlock the door and close the door. I started to walk to my room, Goku was at my door. I walk up to him forgetting that I still had blood all over me. "Hey, Goku" I opened the door, he grabbed me. I cringed in pain, _Shit I forgot that I took brother's hits_. "What happened to you?" I place my hand on his arm, "Its ok. I just had an accident in the training room."  
"Did he do this to you!" I looked up to him, "It was an accident." He let go of me and started to storm off towards Vegeta, I grabbed his arm and say, "Goku, please don't." He looks at me, "But he hurt you." Still holding his arm I walk in front of him, "Please trust me. Going to beat him up right now isn't going to help any. It will make it worse." I grab him and hold him. His face stared off in the direction of the training room, he had his pissed off look on his face. I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. He looked over at me, he was surprised. "Let him be, he has a lot on his mind at the moment." I look over at the door to see Vegeta peeking around the corner. "Let me get cleaned up and then we can get to training." I open my bedroom door and pulled Goku in and closed the door behind us. I go to the closet and pull out some clothing to change into. While I'm in the closet Goku looks around the room. Near the bed there was a desk with a computer on it. He walked over to the desk to find everything was very neat and untouched. Lying on the desk was a book, there was something sticking out from it. Goku picked up the book and started to open it to the page. He opens up to a picture of Gohan, Goten, and him. It looked like something was cut out of the picture. He noticed something written in the book, he looked down to start reading it. I reached around him and grab the picture and book from him. "Did anyone tell you it was bad to read a woman's diary?" He had an odd face on like he was trying to understand everything. "Come on, I'm ready for training." I set the book back on the desk. We headed out to the woods to train. While Vegeta kept thinking hard about what I had told him. Everytime he would workout, my voice kept ringing in his head. He finally sat down with Bulma and talked to her about what I spoke of, "She might be on to something. Let me check on something and get back to you, Vegeta." She left to go looking through her computer database.

**It's Mating Season**

**Chapter 8**

Meanwhile, in the forest where Goku and I were training, we both powered up to Super Saiyan four. Something felt different this time when I powered up; I ignored the feeling, and went on training. It wasn't until about an hour in the training when my mind went blank and I couldn't read Goku's mind. Within the second, he hit me dead center in the stomach. I ended up spitting up a lot of blood from the impact of the hit and then fainting in his arms. Goku started to shake me to try to wake me up; he kept also calling out my name. I woke up a little and reached up, he grabbed my hand. "Sorry, I need to rest." I feel back to sleep. He figured it would be easier and faster if he took me to his place. He carried me into his place and walked into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. "I hope Videl is home." He walks out and walks next door to see if Videl is home. He walked up and knocked on the door. A woman's voice came from inside the house, "One moment please." A minute later, Gohan answered the door, "Oh hey dad."  
"Is Videl around?"  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"Well..." he scratches his head, "Kumkio is at my place...and I think I hurt her."  
"You what!"  
"We were training and I hit her, I think too hard and she passed out. I need Videl to make sure everything is ok and that I didn't damage anything. I cannot since she is a woman." Videl walks up to Gohan, "Whose here dear?" She says as she pokes around Gohan. "Dad needs your help with Kumkio. There was a training accident and he would like you to check her to make sure she is ok." Videl walks out to follow Goku to the house. "Yeah, I can check her out for you." They head over next door, once then enter Goku says, "She's lying down on my bed." They walk to the master bedroom. Videl lifts me up and notices that there is blood on my clothing. "Goku can you go over to my house and ask Gohan for some clothing for her while we wash up her clothing for her, she got some blood on her clothing."  
"Sure, be right back." he left to go get the clothing. She got up and walked to the kitchen she grabbed a bowl and filled it up with water. She came back to the room and started to remove my clothing. She leaned me against her, as she washed my back of all the blood. Once all the blood was gone she saw many wounds on my back. She quickly hid my chest as Goku started to walk, "Here you going, Videl." She turned her face to him, "What the hell did you do to her?" Goku looked at her puzzled, "I just hit her in the stomach and she passed out." She leaned me forward to show Goku my back. Goku's face turned angry, and mumbled, "Vegeta." Goku turned around and started to leave then he remembered what I had said to him 'Leave him be, please'. He sighed, "I'll get the first aid kit." He left. A few seconds later he came back and placed the first aid kit on the bed next to Videl. "Is she going to be ok?"  
"Yeah, she'll just need some bed rest. I would also suggest not moving her to Vegeta's place. You should probably call them so they don't worry about her." Goku stood there staring at me. Videl looked up at him; she coughed to get his attention. He looked over at her as she said, "Time for you to leave so I can bandage her up." He giggles, "Oh yeah." he leaves the room. Videl cleans me up and then bandages me up. In the living room, Goku was debating to call Vegeta or to not to. He was still upset that Vegeta beat me up so hard. After a couple hours Videl came out of the bedroom, she walked over to Goku who was sitting on the couch still thinking to call or not to call. She leaned on the couch so he would notices her, "She's all bandaged up. Make sure she rests and doesn't move too much. I'll bring some food over for her later." Goku looked up at her and said, "That's ok I can get it. Thanks though Videl."  
"Are you sure? I could make some for you too if you wanted." Goku gets up and walks to the kitchen, "Plus Goku when was the last time you cooked something." He looks around the kitchen, then turns to Videl and says, "I guess I'll go fishing." He starts to walk out. Videl tries to stop him, but he sidesteps her and says, "Don't worry Videl I got this." She saw something in his eyes that she hadn't seen since Chichi's death. She gave up on the argument, "Ok, but if you need anything we'll be next door." As he walked out the door he said, "Thank you, Videl." he flew off to go find some food. Videl looked at all the family pictures around the house. She left and went back to her home. Once she entered the house, Gohan asked, "Is everything ok?" She looks at him, "Yeah, but..." She paused for a second; she was still shocked by what she saw. "But, what?" She looks Gohan in the eyes and says, "Your dad is in love." "WHAT!" he yelled, "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, he had that look in his eyes from back when Chichi was around."  
"Really?" She nodded, "With whom?"  
"I think Kumkio."  
"But she is just a child."  
"That was no child in there."  
"Are you sure that it was Kumkio?"  
"I don't know but there is an adult woman in his bed, badly injured, he did mumble something about Vegeta when I asked how she got the wounds."  
"That's right Kumkio is Vegeta's child...Oh that's right," He forgot the most important thing, "I just remember a while back Bulma calling me and saying something about Kumkio. She said that something happened to Kumkio but everyone else was ok. Could that woman really be Kumkio?"  
"I told Goku to call Bulma. But he ran off to get food for her and him. I told him I would make something for them but he insisted on getting it for them."  
"I'll talk to him later when he gets back."

A couple of hours pass and Goku returned to the house, with some fish. He laid the fish on the ground and went inside to get some vegetables, a pan, and knives. He came back out and Gohan was standing near the fish. Goku paused for a second, and then he walked and placed the pan with the knives and vegetables in it on the ground near the fish. He walks over to get some firewood, Gohan says, "Dad, are you sure you don't want Videl to cook up something." Goku starts to make a fire, "Yeah I'm sure, plus cannot have this good fish go to waste." He gets the fire started, "Is that really Kumkio in there?" Gohan says as he looks toward the house. Goku walks over and dumps out the pan, turns to Gohan before he heads off to fill it up with water, "Yeah it is." He goes and fills it up. Gohan goes in and peeks into the room to see a woman laying there and not a child. He comes back and Gohan is still there. "If that is Kumkio then why is she a woman?" Goku places the pan on the fire. "That's because Broodian gave her a drug that made her body age fifteen years."  
"So she's still a kid in an adult body."  
"Not internally, her mind is at the same age as mine." Goku walks over and starts cutting up the fish, "How is that possible?" Gohan says. Goku pauses from cutting and looks at Gohan, "I guess its time for you to know the whole story also." Goku goes back cutting up the fish, while he explains my special powers. Once Goku finished he got up and put the fish chunks into the pan. Then he went to cut the vegetables, "And you believe her dad?"  
"Yes, I do. I have seen it and felt it a number of times, to know that she is telling the truth."  
"How do you know that this isn't just some trick that the enemy is pulling on you?" Goku paused, "I don't think she is lying, Gohan. I just feel it, you have felt her energy it has a slight same feeling as Vegeta's. And there is just something about her that makes me believe her."  
"If she can read minds, how do you know she cannot put something in your mind to make you feel that way?"  
"When she gets better you can see it for your self then."  
"I think I would like that." Goku goes back to preparing the food. Gohan hanged around for awhile and watched his dad.

An hour later the food was finished, Goku went in to get a bowl. He came back out and filled up the bowl and walked inside with the food and headed to the bedroom where I was resting. He picked me up, sat on the bed next to me, held me in his arms. He tried waking me up, but I wouldn't fully wake up. He took the bowl and lifted it to my lips. I started to drink it down. I got almost done with the bowl when all of a sudden something started to happen. For the first time in my life, my telepathy went crazy. I started hearing everyone's mind from everywhere on the planet. I sat straight up jumping out of Goku's arms. I started letting out blood cluttering screams. Goku grabbed me holding me close to him. He kept yelling out my name, but I wouldn't respond. Gohan ran inside as he heard the screams, "Dad, what's going? Is everything ok?"  
"I don't know, she just started screaming." I started to struggle away from Goku. While I was moving around one of my wounds reopened, Goku noticed and yelled at Gohan, "We need to hold her down, she is reopening her wounds." Goku grabbed my hands and pinned me down on the bed holding me down, Gohan grabbed my legs. Videl and Pan came running in, "What's going on? Is everything ok in here?" My tail kept smacking Goku and Gohan. "Videl, call Bulma she may know what's going on. Pan, grab her tail and hold it down." I screamed out, "Leave me alone! Get out of my head! NOOOOO!"  
"Her head" Goku thought for a sec, "Videl wait." Videl waited at the door. I kept screaming, Goku finally figured something out. "Videl, when you get hold of Bulma tell her its something with her Telepathy."  
"Ok!" She ran to the phone and called Bulma. Goku looked at Gohan and Pan. Pan was struggling holding on to my tail. "Pan, hold on to it as tight as you can. The more you hold on to it the easier this will be." Pan nodded and she held my tail tight in her hands and lay on top of it. "Dad what is wrong with her?"  
"I'm not sure, I was just feeding her and then all off the sudden she started screaming in pain. I have a feeling though it has something to do with her telepathy since she keeps yelling something about her head." Goku kept thinking of some way to calm me down. "I think I have an idea, but I'm going to need your guys help." They nodded, "Keep holding on to her, but I need you to try to keep your mind blank. If you have to think of something, think of her and keep it peaceful and calming." They nodded. "I hope this works. Here we go!" He leaned in and rested his forehead on mine. He thought out loud,_ Kumkio, it's me Goku. You need to calm down, your reopening your wounds._ I didn't respond, but he kept trying. _Kumkio, listen to my voice and only mine._  
_Go...k...u_  
_Yes, Kumkio it's me._  
_Goku! Where are you? I'm scared._  
_Just follow my voice. I'm right here._  
_I'm so weak. I can't find you. Goku!_  
Goku said, "Pan let go of her tail now." They looked at him puzzled. "Trust me." She let go, the tail flapped around for a few minutes and then laid still. _Kumkio, I'm here. Come to me_. My tail started to move again. This time it started moving around as if it was looking for something. It rubbed up against Gohan's face, Gohan sneezed. My tail wrapped around his neck and picked him up. "Gohan!" Goku tried to move but he couldn't move. "What's going on?" My tail throws him across the room. Pan ran to Gohan, "Dad, are you ok?" My tail goes back looking around, it touches Goku. Goku looks over at Pan and Gohan, "You ok, Gohan?" Gohan leans forward, "Yeah, what was that?"  
"I don't know. I have never seen her show this much power." Goku tries to move again but no change. Right when he looked back at me he heard something and then passed out. Gohan ran over to Goku, yelling out his name, but he wouldn't wake up. My arms wrapped around Goku and he rested his head on my chest. Videl walked in, "Bulma is on her way here." She notices the wired feeling within the room, "What happened?"  
"I'm not sure, she stopped screaming and then dad passed out. Then they ended up like this." Gohan tries moving Goku. He got him off of me, but his body just moved right back to the position he was in before they moved him.

Some where not to far way, Goku wakes up to find him lying in a bed. He looks around the room was all white, with no doors or windows. A voice came from behind him, "I see you finally woke up. I was worried that you might never wake up." He turned around to see a very sexy woman sitting behind him. She had spiky brown hair, as he looked her over he noticed that she had a tail. "You're a Saiyan?" The woman giggles, "You were always an odd one, Goku. But that's what I liked most about you." She smiled. "Liked about me? Do I know you, have we met before?" Her smiled faded, "I'm surprised you don't recognise me."  
"I'm sure I would remember a female Saiyan, since there are so few of us left." I looked at him, and sighed. She said, "I thought you might remember me even in my true form."  
"True form?"  
She nods and then points to him, "Look at your self. You're an adult, not a child." she holds out her hand and a mirror appears. Goku looks into the mirror to find him looking at his body as if he never got turned into a child. "How can this be? But I was" She speaks with him and says, "wished into a child." He looks at her puzzled, "The reason you're not a child is because of where we are right now." She pauses, "Your true form is the form of your soul. Your soul is still an adult, because it's been here for 58 years. Which is the same for me, in the outside world you see me differently."  
"How do you know all this?"  
"That's because I have been with you for about six years now."  
"How can that be? I have never seen you before." She places her hands on his head and holds him in place. "Look at me! And try to honestly tell me you don't remember me." We sit there for a few seconds he says nothing, she drop my hands and turn around so she was facing way from him. He gets up not looking at her. He makes a serious face and moves his hand behind him. He tried to power up the Kamehameha, with out turning around she says, "That won't work in here." He looks back to see that there was no energy flowing to his hands. He turns around and looks at her, "Where am I, why won't any of my energy work here!" Her head raises, "That's because you're in a place within your soul. There is no need for that here."  
"Let me out of here!" She hanged her head again. Her voice was softer this time; she pointed to the west wall and said, "If you really want to leave here, there's the door," a door appears where she is pointing; he started to walk towards the door. "But know that if you leave now, you will lose someone that you cherish so much for." He stopped and looked at her, this time he saw the side of her. He could see that she was crying, all of a sudden he felt something within him. He walked over to her and grabbed her and pushed her head into his chest. She takes her fists and starts pounding his chest as she is saying, "You idiot!" He leans over and says, "I'm sorry," there was a pause, "Kumkio." I look at him in the face. He wipes the tears from my face, and says, "I always seem to make you cry some how, huh?"  
"And I'll still love you." before he could say anything I kissed him on the lips. I pull away, once I was finished kissing him. He looked at me, "Kumkio what is going on."  
"Have a seat Goku." He sat down next to me. "I'm not sure what all happened, myself. All I know is we were fighting. Something went wrong within my mind and I couldn't tell where you were throwing the punch. Then you hit me in the stomach, but apparently my body couldn't withstand the blow. With all of those hits I took earlier."  
"Why didn't you tell me you where hurt?"  
"I didn't know I was hurt that badly." I paused for a second, "When I was asleep, something happened to my telepathy. I could hear everyone and everything. It was so painful, I was scared"  
"That must have been when you started screaming and thrashing about. It took three of us to hold you down."  
"After awhile I started to hear you calling for me. I started to focus on your thoughts and only your thoughts. And then I woke up here in your arms. I have never had something like this happened before. But it is very peaceful in here."  
"If you never had this happened, then how do you know so much about it?"  
"There was a planet that I had landed on they were a race of telepaths. They told me about a place like this before. They said that it's very rare to get to this place. Only a few have gotten here, they said something about their hearts being one. While I was on that planet I learned a lot from their race about telepathy. I just never thought I would ever see this place. At least I'm glad I was able to do it with you." She smiles. "We should go back home." I got scared, he noticed. "You ok? I'll be here for you."  
"I'm scared, those voices they were so powerful." Goku pulls me close to him and hold me, "I'll be here for you." He leans down and kisses me on the lips. I was surprised by his actions. "Come on lets go. I'll stay by your side the whole time." He grabs my hand and holds on to it. I nodded, and we walked through the door together. A bright light shined in our eyes, we closed our eyes. Once we reopened our eyes, we found ourselves back in Goku's bedroom with Gohan, Pan, and Videl looking at us. Goku looked up to notice that he was lying on my chest, he sat up straight up. We both turned bright red, "Dad?" Goku looked at Gohan, "Yeah?"  
"Are you ok?" Goku and I look each other over, "Yeah, why did something happen?"  
"You two have been out cold for about five hours now." Goku looks at me in shock, I smile at him. Before he could even ask I answered him, "I guess time moves slower in there."  
"In there?" Gohan asked, I looked at him and said, "In the soul world."  
"Soul world?" I start to explain what just happened. Once I was finished I was tired again, Goku noticed I was drifting off once and awhile, he said, "I think we should let her rest. She's used a lot of power today, and I'm sure she is worn out." He started to shoo everyone out of the room. As he walked away from the bed, I grabbed the back of his clothing. He turned and looked at me, as he leaned over to kiss me he said, "I'll be right back, I promise." Gohan peeked in to check on Goku, to see us kissing. Goku leaned up and turned around to notice Gohan standing there. I looked around Goku to see what was going on. "Gohan..." Gohan looked at Goku and then at me, "Kumkio, once your better I would like to challenge you to a fight." Goku took a step forward while saying, "Goh..." But I interrupted him by saying, "Your challenge is accepted, Gohan." Goku turned and looked at me, "Kumkio." I smiled, "It will be ok. Plus I understand what he wants." It took Goku a second to understand and he nodded and walked out with Gohan. Once Goku closed the door, I started to hear everyone's thoughts again. They were not as strong as before. I pulled the covers close to my face, I took a deep breath, _They smell like him_.  
In the living room, Gohan and Goku stood at the door. Goku asked, "Are you sure you want to fight her?" Gohan looked at him, "I'm sure father. I need to see it for myself." Gohan started walking outside, "Just be careful dad." Goku says, "Don't worry, Gohan, everything will be ok." Gohan left and went home. Goku closed the door and looked around the house. He started to feel as something bad was going on in the bedroom. He quickly ran to the bedroom. Once he opened the door, I jumped out of the bed and flew into his arms, yelling out his name. He held me close to him, "Come on lets get back to bed." he picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He laid me down on the bed. He sat down next to me, he watched me. Once I started to feel safe I started to fall asleep, the voice faded the moment Goku returned. His mind was so peaceful and quite. After an hour, Goku started drifting off. Within that moment, I sat straight up, and grabbed Goku. Goku looked at me and said, "Kumkio you need to re..." I interrupted him by giving him a kiss on the lips. He was surprised; I used my strength and forced him down on the bed. I got up and pinned him down on the bed. He looked around still surprised at what was going on. He looked me in the face, to notice my eyes were blank. He started yelling at me calling out my name. I wouldn't respond my body kept doing things to him, but he would give up he kept trying. Finally, somewhere within my brain something triggered. Within my mind, I stood there looking around, I heard Goku's voice. "Goku" I said? From behind me a voice spoke, "You cannot have him; right now he is my play toy." I turned around to find myself looking at myself, but as Super Saiyan four. "What have you done to him?"  
"Oh just what you couldn't do" she grinned, "I'm surprised even you haven't even noticed yet."  
"Noticed what?"  
"You're so weak it was so easy to take over your body. And I have brother to thank for that."  
"What have I not noticed!" I yelled. She laughed, "The mighty Saiyan has fallen to her monkey side."  
"I would never submit to you!"  
"But you cannot hide from your instincts forever. Even the strongest will always fall to their instincts to breed."  
"To breed?"  
"Yes to breed. And because of that stupid cryostasis you are many years late. I cannot wait for you to dilly dally around. You have him, alone and to yourself and yet you cannot make a single move. So I had to move in and take charge to get the job done. And you're too weak to even defend yourself."  
"So it's your fault for my telepathy to go haywire."  
"Yes, it's the side effect for the mating season. You have such strong powers, its amazing what you can do. But because of your need to mate, my powers become even stronger that you cannot suppress both of us. I was surprised when you use Goku as a vessel to hide your mind in so you wouldn't have to deal with the voices. But because you are using so much power to hide there, I was able to make my move on your body. And now Goku is mine and I will do what you couldn't do."  
"I won't let you!" I yell at her. She pops up a screen that shows the outside world. Goku was trying everything within his power to stop me. He even powered up to Super Saiyan 4 but he was still powerless to overcome my strength. I could hear him saying, "Kumkio I know you're in there! I know this isn't you. You can do it. You can over come this. Come back Kumkio!" I notice that my body was doing odd acts on Goku. I looked over at myself. "Leave him out of this!" She laughed, "Honey I cannot do that, because he's mine now, and you cannot do anything about it. You're powerless!"  
"I'll show you how powerless I am." I charge her; she dodges my attack and laughs. I turned around, I wouldn't give up. I kept trying, attack after attack; she kept dodging every blow I threw at her. This went on for hours; I couldn't get the upper hand. Then I remembered something she said, it was my only change. I looked up at Goku. "I hope this works" I released all of the power I was using to hold my telepathy within Goku, knowing that this would make me hear everyone again. But it might weaken her also by hearing everyone and it will give me power also. Within seconds, she started screaming and holding her head. My body also stopped, for that spilt second I was able to speak through my body. I spoke to Goku, "I'm sorry Goku. Please wait for me." before I could say anything else myself attacked me. I looked at her and with the new power I just gained I always transformed to Super Saiyan 4. She took a couple steps back. I said, "I think its time for you to go back to your cage where you belong." We started attacking each other. A couple hours pass by, it was becoming to night time. Goku looked out the window to notice that it was a full moon again. He started to worry about me. Within matter of minutes, I had my other self on the ground, and me shadowing over her. She stayed down, and bowed her head and said, "Next time I won't go easy on you, but remember it's that time!" She vanished. I blink my eyes, once I reopened them I found myself looking into Goku's eyes. I hugged him and said, "I'm so sorry. I let my monkey take control of me." I felt something different about Goku. I leaned up and looked him in the eyes. He says to me, "I'm glad your back." I got up and lay down next to him. He got up and got on top of me. He kissed me on the lips and then started kissing my neck. I couldn't understand what was going on. But for some reason I didn't want to stop him. That was the first night that Goku and I made love to each other. It was very unlike when Broodian did this to me. Goku was very gentle and made sure he caused me no pain.

**A New Voice**

**Chapter 9**

It took me a couple of weeks to recover, during that time Goku was taking care of me, he would bring the food to me every morning and afternoon. Bulma even stopped by to see how I was. Goku showed her to me, "Can I have a few with her, Goku." He walked out and closed the door behind him. I sat up in the bed, and looked at her. "I see you two are getting along very well."  
"Well it has been a rough road. But we made it together." I paused, "Was there something you needed mother."  
"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Vegeta." I hanged my head, "I want to know is it true that the blutz wave amplifier will work on him. Can he really achieve Super Saiyan four with that?"  
"Back on Planet Tuffle, as Baby called it. He used the blutz waves to transform him into Golden Great Ape. Back then, He could have moved past that to Super Saiyan four, but he didn't. Why he never did that I do not know. If he found me the world wouldn't be were it is now, so I had to hide and get stronger. But if I had to guess it would have been because Baby was in control of the body not a true Saiyan. As far as can Vegeta do it," I paused, "That is up to him. Can he control the beast within? Can he be the prince of all Saiyans and over come this obstacle? I cannot see what will happen in the future, but I can see the now. And I do feel a great evil going to be coming within the future. And we will need all the power we can get. Vegeta is strong, but he will need to become even stronger. I see it within him, he is searching for it."  
"How do you know that there is evil to come?"  
"While my telepathy was going crazy, I heard a faint cry of pain and then it turned to anger. I have never heard this voice before I don't know how far away it is from us, or when it will reveal itself to us."  
"That's right Videl did call me about that. Is everything ok now?" I looked out the window, "Yes, because of Goku. If he wasn't here, I don't know what would have happened during my matting time." "Mating time!"  
"I don't understand it much myself either. But I guess it happens once a year on a full moon, to us Saiyans." Goku knocked on the door, "Its time for Kumkio to eat." Bulma got up, "You're lucky, to have him care for you now."  
"Just remember, Bulma. It's up to Vegeta to gain the next level of power. We can guide him but it's all in his hands." Goku walks in carrying a tray of food for me. Bulma moves out of the way, He walks up to the bed and places the tray in my lap. Bulma starts to walk out, I look at Goku, and he nods. Before she leaves I say to her, "Bulma. Tell brother to visit sometime. I do miss him." She looks over at me and smiles, and says, "Will do." She leaves. Goku sits down on the bed next to me, "You know he won't come." I pick up my fork, "I know but I have to try. He'll have to accept it sooner or later. He cannot live in denial forever." I shove some food in my face. I pause from eating and say, "Plus, we are going to need him strong in the up coming battle." I go back eating, Goku says, "Have you heard anything new on it?" I shook my head no. Once I finished my drumstick, I said to him, "You should get some training in, I'll be ok." He just sat there, he was in deep thought. I lean forward and place my hand on his, "Goku." He looked at me, "Go, and train with the boys."  
"I'll be ok."  
"I know you're ok, but the boys need to work out. Goten most defiantly is going to need it. He has been becoming soft. Plus they need time with you. And you're the best fighter to train them. They'll listen to you."  
"But I cannot leave you in this state." I set the empty tray on the floor, and get up and stand in front of him. I place my hands on his shoulder and push him down on the bed. I sit on him, I start removing the bandages. "Kumkio stop!" he tries to stop me. I hold him firmly down, and use my tail to remove the rest of the bandages. He keeps trying to pull me off him. He finally was able to get up, but it was too late the bandages fell on to the bed, "Kumkio, why? You're not healed yet." I take his hand and place it on my scars. He looked at me surprised. I turned around and showed him my back. He looked at my back; all the wounds were almost healed up. I look over my shoulder, "I'm ok, Goku." I turn back around and look him in the eyes. "Plus if something was to happen I know you would be here instantly." I lean down and kiss him on the lips, "Trust me, I'll be ok." He grabs me and pulls me close to him, "We'll see about that, try to keep up." He started to make love to me. He was much rougher this time. He was testing me, to see if I would really be alone now. I pulled out everything to prove that it was ok.  
An hour past, I was lying in Goku's arms. "I'll start training with the boys." He leans over and kisses me on the forehead, right as someone came in though the front door. "Goku, it's me Videl, I brought Kumkio's clothing back!" We looked at each other surprised. We heard her walking around in the living room, Goku quickly jumped up, stepping on the tray with the dishes on it. He started jumping around as he was quickly putting clothing back on. I rolled over and covered up my chest with the blankets. I couldn't help but to giggle at Goku hopping around the room. Videl heard the commotion in the bedroom; she walked over to the bedroom door. Right as Goku finished with his clothing, Videl opened the door. Videl looked into the room, as I was still giggling at Goku. He couldn't help but to turn bright red. Videl walked in, Goku walked out. Videl looked at Goku as he left, then she looked back at me. I finally was able to stop laughing, "Hey, Videl. How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing well, here is your clothing." she laid a pile of clothing next to me. I was surprised, "How did you get so many?"  
"Gohan made a trip to Bulma and Vegeta's place. Bulma sent some clothing with him."  
"Odd, Bulma was just here a couple of hours ago."  
"Well that's because, he didn't see her until yesterday." I look seriously into her eyes, _what is she hiding? Why bring the clothing now? Forgive me Videl, but I need to take a little peek into your mind_. I look into her mind. I look around to find out what is going on with Gohan. About thirty minutes later, Goku runs into the room and yells out, "Kumkio! Stop!" We both snap out of it. Videl looks around the room. Gohan walks up behind Goku. Videl faints, Gohan runs over to her. Goku looks at me with a mad look. "I told you, not to do that yet! I knew I shouldn't have left you alone." Gohan looks at Goku with a confused look on his face. I grab the blanket and walk over to Videl. Both Gohan and Goku watch me, I kneel down next to Videl and say, "I'm sorry. She was acting funny and I had to make sure it was her." I place my hand on her cheek, Goku takes a step forward. I put my other hand up to stop him. He stops, and they both watch me, as I start to glow. A few seconds later, I pass out next to them and Videl wakes up. Goku runs over to me, Videl looks up at Gohan and says, "Gohan?" Gohan looks at her, "You ok?" Videl looks at herself and gets up. "Yeah, I'm ok. I have never felt better." she looks at Gohan, "What you doing here?" "Dad looked at the house and ran over here. So I followed him." he looked at me, "Dad." Goku looked at him, as he picked me up. "I won't train until I have my fight with her, I don't trust her, she has done something with you, and now Videl." Goku placed me back on the bed and covered me up, "I understand, Gohan. But you better be ready, don't take her so lightly." He turns around and starts to walk out. "I have to go find Goten. We have to train for the upcoming battle." As he leaves Videl looks at Gohan and says, "What does he mean upcoming battle?"  
"He said that Kumkio," He looks at me, "Has felt an evil coming but she doesn't know when it will be arriving here. But I don't believe it. She's just playing with everyone. And it looks like she has my dad completely fooled. And when I get my chance I will prove to everyone that she is just a fake." He walks over to me. He looks at me with a mean face. Videl walks over to him, "Gohan lets go home. She promised you a battle when she is better." He walks out, "Your right. Let's go home." They both leave. Over the next two weeks, I didn't see Goku for he was training with the boys. I had to make food for myself and take care of myself. It was good for my body though to finally be able to defend for itself again.

Then the day came when I was fully healed, Goku and Goten showed up. Goku tried to get me to back out of it. I walked outside and I looked over at Gohan's home and yelled out, "Gohan! It's time!" Gohan walked out, we both stared at each other. I broke the silence by saying "I have one request, Gohan."  
"And what would that be?"  
"I would like both, Pan and Goten to watch." I look at Goku, "And of course Goku too."  
"Fine, But if you hurt Pan at all during this, I will kill you!" I smiled. "I thought Goku would let anything bad happen to his grandchild. But you have my word no one will get hurt." Gohan yells for Pan. She comes out of the house. "Now that everyone is here, I know of a place near by where we can fight to our hearts content. And no damage will come of any city. Follow me." I lead them to the island that I had found when I was a kid, where Goku and I first fought each other. I point to the island, "That is where we will fight." I land near the mountainside, the cave was still there. Goku lands next to me, I say, "brings back memories doesn't it?" Everyone else landed near by, Goku said to me, "Are you sure about this?" I nodded, "I'm sure, Goku." I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry I won't hurt him." I look at Gohan. I walk closer to him. I look down at Pan and say, "Pan you may want to stay near Goten or Goku." She looks up at Gohan, "Go on Pan." She walks over to Goku. I look at Gohan, "You ready for this?" He looked at me, "As ready I'll ever be." Goten and Pan backed up, but Goku stood still. "Lady's first." I closed my eyes and then opened them, I took a deep breath. I didn't power up, Gohan looked shocked. Gohan turned Super Saiyan two, "Are you going to power up?" I looked at him, "I don't need to." I could tell Goku wanted to help Gohan, he started to open his mouth, "Goku, I know you want to help. But let him see it for himself, trust in your son." I said to him, Goku stopped. "Now, Gohan, come. Show me the strength of the son of Goku." Gohan charged me, throwing punch and kick one after each other. I never moved from my starting spot, I dodged everything he was throwing at me. I never stopped staring into his eyes. He kept it up, I said, "Goku you trained him well, but there are a few flaws in his attacks." Gohan got pissed at my comment, I smiled. "Come on Gohan give me your most powerful attack." I slap my chest, "This time, try really hitting me." He jumped backwards, and starts to power up a Kamehameha. I smiled, "About time you pull out the big guns." I look behind me and say, "You guys may want to move. Cause this one is going to be coming right through here." Right as I finished my sentence Gohan finished powering it up and shot it right towards me. I stood firm, and waited for the very last second. The beam went on through and hit the back of my cave. Everyone but Goku was looking for me, "Did it hit her? Where is she?" Goku was looking up in the ski. I floated down and looked into the cave. "Ah! And it took me forever to make this place." Everyone was surprised, that I was able to dodge the Kamehameha and without a scratch on me. I look at Gohan, I walk over to him. "I can see why you're the Son of Goku." I walk around him, "You have so much power." I stopped in front of him. "But like Vegeta you still have something you haven't tapped into. There is much more to you, Gohan." He punches me; I grab his arm by the wrist. "Your confused, Gohan. You wonder how someone with such little power could evade everything your have thrown at her. It's simple Gohan..." Goku interrupts me, "Kumkio, don't you think its time to stop playing around." I turn around and look at Goku, "Ah, Goku, But I'm having fun." Gohan took this moment to take advantage over me. He throws three punches at me. To his eyes they looked like each landed, it even felt like it. I look over my shoulder, "Don't you know it's not nice to hit someone behind there back."  
"Well you should get distracted in a battle." I laughed. "I'm never distracted. You even couldn't hit me when I wasn't looking." He looked shocked, I swished my tail around. "Yes you did hit something." He was surprised, "Yes you forgot my key advantage. I still have my tail. And in battle you must use every part of your body to your advantage. Thanks to the training with Goku, I have strengthened my tail." "Kumkio" Goku yelled! I sighed, "All right. I'll finish it." I turned around, "Now the fun begins Gohan. I hope you enjoyed our little fun together." I paused for a second, "Oh I'll take this slow for you, so please enjoy the show." I powered up to Super Saiyan, "First, there is Super Saiyan." I power up to Super Saiyan two, "Then there is level two." I smile and power up to Super Saiyan three. I took a couple of deep breaths, "Then there is level three. Next comes the fun." I closed my eyes, with much power; I pull together the strength to go to Super Saiyan four. Goten was holding on to Pan so she wouldn't go flying away from the extreme power I was putting out. I took a large deep breath and opened my eyes. Everything around us became calm, like before I started transforming. Everyone looked upon me in surprise. "How can that be? Goku is the only one to come Super Saiyan four." I take a step forward, and I was in front of Gohan. I looked into his eyes, and then say, "Do you want to continue?" I could see the fear in his eyes, "Or do you want to keep this up, cause from here out I cannot guarantee your safety." Gohan got more scared. I turned around and walked away. Gohan was so scared that all he could do was power up another Kamehameha at me. I stopped and said, "Are you sure you want to do that?" he didn't stop, "fine I'll take your challenge." I turn and face him, and I to power up a Kamehameha. Goku yelled out to both of us to stop this. He knew that if these were to hit, one of us would get hurt. "It won't work Goku he is blinded by fear. He doesn't want to submit to me being yours and me being his new mother." Goku looked at me surprised, "He wants to prove that I'm not worthy of you." I glance at Goku, "I'll explain more later."  
"Just don't hurt him." I smile, "Don't worry; I wouldn't hurt any of them. After all we all are Saiyans. Goku just protect Pan." Gohan finished power up and he shot his Kamehameha off. I followed and shot mine off after his. They both collided, but mine was stronger. It went through his and straight towards him. Gohan was frozen in fear. _Idiot!_ I flash over to him and grab him before it hit him and flashed into the sky. Goku and the others were already there. "Gohan, can you fly?" he didn't respond. "Goku." I throw Gohan at him. He caught him, I powered down. Once the blast was over I floated down and sat down on the ground. Everyone followed. Goku sat Gohan down and then came over to me. "You ok?" I nodded. Gohan started to come to, he looked at us. "How could you?" I look at Goku, he says, "Rest, I'll tell him." I grab Goku's arm, "He won't believe it unless I tell him." I stood up, I was very wobbly. I almost fell over a couple of times but Goku caught me. I sat down next to him, "Allow me to explain, Goten, Pan. Come here to, you both should hear it also." They come close to me. "The first part of the fight was me reading your every move. As you thought it I knew it was coming and from where it was coming from. Watch, Goten hit me please." He swings at me; I stop his punch with my hand. "Now Pan hit me. But this time think of something other then hitting me" She looked at everyone, Goku said, "Go ahead Pan." She swigged but this time the punch landed in my stomach. Goku looked at me, "I'm ok." I looked at Gohan, "Do you understand now?"  
"Kind of, I still don't understand how you have so much power, for just a child."  
"That's easy. Have you ever heard of cryostasis?"  
"Briefly" said Gohan  
"Well, for 52 years, I was in cryostasis. During that time, I trained my mind."  
"But if you were in cryostasis for 52 years, how could you be Vegeta's kid."  
"I think its time for you to know the truth. I am not Vegeta's and Bulma's child. I am actually the child of the late King Vegeta and Queen Rosicheena."  
"Isn't that..."  
"Yes, Vegeta's parents."  
"So that makes you the..."  
"Yes, the Princess of Saiyans. I was born on the day our home planet blew up. I was born with telepathy. At two weeks in the womb of the Queen I was able to read everyone's minds around me." "If you could read minds, why couldn't you stop the destruction of Planet Vegeta."  
"That because, they locked the Queen away because they thought she was crazy when she kept saying a voice told me that Frieza is going to destroy our planet. So to save the Saiyan race she locked me way in a cryostasis pod, in hope to one day find another Saiyan. But what she didn't know was that our race would be only three Saiyans left and a few half-Saiyans left." I look at each of them, "All of you are strong in you own ways. For each of you have the blood of Goku flowing through you. But each of you has to learn to tap into that power your own ways. My strength is my ability to read minds." I point to Goku, "His strength is his power to be stronger."  
"But how can you become Super Saiyan four?"  
"My power can be used in two different ways, like you have just seen, first to avoid all damage and to read the attackers mind. The second is just like yours, and that is because of my Saiyan blood. I'm able to fight just like you do. The downfall to each of these styles is, in the mind state, I have no power to attack back. In fighting mode, I am unable to read minds." I paused, "Now as far as how was I able to get to Super Saiyan four, that is because of Goku. When he first became a Super Saiyan four I leaned from his mind on how he did it. It was hard for me to get there, I needed one more factor. Only the battle with Claude could give me. The anger to see my loved ones and my fellow Saiyans in danger; that feeling allowed me to become a Super Saiyan four."  
"That was the first time I saw her power. She was even stronger then me at that time" Said Goku, "Do you understand now, Gohan?"  
"I think I do, dad." I stood up, and looked around. Goku looked at me, "What is it?" I fly up and looked around. Goku fly up after me, "Kumkio, what do you hear?" I keep looking around, "I hear something; something close to us. I have never heard this voice before." Goku looked around, "I don't sense anyone." I thought really hard, and tried to focus in on this voice. I started to fall, Goku grabs me. Everyone flies up, "What's wrong, dad?"  
"She hears someone near us." I look at Goku, and say, "I need to see Bulma." Goku grabs me and starts to head off, the others follow. I look around, "It's following us." Goku flies a bit faster, "Can you tell what it wants?" I try to focus in on it, I start to pass out. Goku shakes me, "Stay with me, Kumkio. Don't use all your energy." It takes us a while to get to Capsule Corp. We land outside and walk inside to find Trunks in the living room. I look at him, "Where is mom?" Trunks looks at me, to notice Gohan, Goten and Pan landing outside also. "She's in the lab. Is everything ok?" I start walking towards the lab. Goku follows me, Trunks looks over at the others, "What's going on?"  
"I don't know something about hearing a voice." Said Gohan  
"So you guys know." They nodded. "Good I didn't like keeping a secret from you guys."  
"You knew?" Trunks nodded, "How long?"  
"Since she arrived, only Bulla doesn't know."  
"Doesn't know what brother?" said Bulla as she poked in, "I see, Sis is home. Father isn't going to be in a good mood."  
"That everyone is here." Trunks laughed.

Meanwhile, I walk into the lab. Bulma was working on some ship. I walked up to her, "Mother. I need your help please." She put down her tool and looked at me, "It's been awhile since you have stopped by home. What brings you here?"  
"Well, you see Gohan and I had our battle today. Once it was over, I felt this voice that I have never heard before. And it followed us from the island. I need you to check something out for me."  
"And it's a new voice?"  
"Yes, do you remember what I talked to you about a couple weeks back?" Bulma looked at me and then looked in shock, I nodded. She walked over to Goku and started pushing him out of the room. "Sorry, Goku woman only time. Out you go."  
"But Bulma."  
"Don't worry she'll be in good hands, I just need to check a few things out. Just wait in the living room." She gets him outside of the door. He was about to speak when she closed the door on him. He paced by the door for a while. Bulma and I waited for him to leave, to start talking. During that time she took some blood. Finally, Goku gave up and left for the living room. He sat down next to Trunks. Everyone was waiting for the news of what is going on.  
I looked at Bulma, "I didn't know where to go. If I think it's what it is, I don't know what a doctor would do if they found out about my powers."  
"You did ok, Kumkio. I just need to run some tests on this blood and we'll find out what is going on."  
"Thank you, mother" said Kumkio. A few hours pass, everyone sat waiting to find out what is going on. Gohan kept looking into the sky, seeing if he could see something, but the sky never changed. Bulma came up to me, she looked me into the eyes, and spoke, "Kumkio, the voice you are feeling is..." she paused. Before she could finish I said, "It's my child isn't it?" Bulma nodded. "That's what I thought it was. That's why I needed you to check."  
"Judging by the time frame, it just grew its brain. Which would have put you around the time of your mating time" Bulma paused. She took my hand, "Kumkio, you'll have to take it easy. Any fighting could damage the child. And don't you think Goku should know, after he is the father." I turned away from her, "I cannot, and he would only make sure I was babied through out this. And he needs to be focused on his training for the up coming evil."  
"Kumkio you have to tell him!" I got up and walked to the door. "I will mother, when the time is right." I opened the door and started to walk out, Bulma yelled after me, "Just be careful, Kumkio." I raise my hand, and head to the living room. I make a pit stop in my room, I look around. "Life is going to be different now." I place my hand on my tummy and rub it. "How am I going to tell him?" A voice came from behind me, "You'll tell him right away. And you'll marry that man!" I turn around in shock of someone knowing, standing there is Vegeta.  
"How...How did you know?"  
"This is my house it is hard to hide something form me here."  
"Then you would know that I cannot tell him. He needs to be focused on what is about to come. I cannot have him worry about me. After all I am a Saiyan and we are built to fight even when we are with child."  
"That was the day of when we were fighters!" He turned around, "If you won't tell him I will!" He walked off to the living room towards Goku. I went running after him, begging him to stop. He wouldn't listen to me. We got to the living room, everyone was sitting around. I grabbed Vegeta's arm, "Vegeta Stop!"  
"Kakarot!" Everyone looked at Vegeta. Goku looked at the two of us, "What is it Vegeta?" I stood in front of Vegeta, "Brother, Don't!" Vegeta looked at me, "He has a right to know, Kumkio!" Everyone looked at us puzzled; Goku spoke, "The right to know what?" I tackled Vegeta, Goku said, "What's going on? What do I need to know?" Vegeta took both of his feet and pushed me off of him and right into Goku. Goku caught me as we fell on the couch. Vegeta stood up, "You sure know how to make a mess, Kakarot. And now you have to clean it up." Goku looked at Vegeta funny; I slowly got up and started to charge Vegeta again. He quickly spit it out, "Kumkio is pregnant, with your child!" I stood there and hanged my head. Everyone stood in shock, no one spoke a word. I broke the silence, and yelled at Vegeta, "You idiot!" I ran off to my bedroom, as tears fell from my eyes. Goku still in shock, Gohan looked at his father and then ask Vegeta. "Is it true?" Vegeta looked at Gohan, "Yes, Bulma checked the blood work. The voice she heard was the mind of the child. Its brain was just formed a while ago. That's why the voice kept following you guys here." Gohan looked at his father; Goku stood up and started to walk to the door. "Dad, why" Gohan yelled after him, "Why did you betray, our mother!" Goku paused, "Chichi is gone. And she would want us to be happy, and not grieve the rest of our life. She would want us to move on."  
"But the dragon balls!"  
"We already tried that Gohan. The dragon balls aren't always the answer, Gohan. Some things just are meant to be the way there are."  
"I won't accept that, dad!"  
"Brother, can not you tell dad, is also in pain also over mother." They both look at him, "He loved her as much as we did. After all she was our mother, wife, and care-taker. She was everything to us."  
"But to betray her!" Gohan paused for a sec, "That's it! It's all that woman's fault! She bewitched dad. She had to, dad would never betray mother! That witch!" Vegeta charged Gohan knocking him into the wall. Vegeta was pissed off from the statements he was making about his sister. "Don't forget boy! You're still in my house! And if you tend to insult this family, you'll have to deal with me boy!"  
"Gohan, please understand I didn't betray Chichi. I still love her with all my body and soul." Goku paused, "But that night when she battled Claude, I felt something. Something made my Saiyan blood boil. That night she didn't battle for herself and to defend her. But for everyone that had been killed, she fought for even Chichi. Every battle she has been in, she has fought for someone else. She never thought about her safety but the safety of everyone around her. When we lost Chichi, I was lost and alone. No one came to me, no one aided, no cared for me. Everyone left me alone. However, she didn't, because she cares for everyone around her. During that time I was out there. Chichi spoke to me, and told me to live on, and to be me again. She didn't like how I was during that time." Goku hits the door frame with his fist. Vegeta let go of Gohan, and walks away. "Gohan, someday you'll understand." Goku left the living room and walked to my bedroom. Gohan walked outside and flew off.  
Goku walked up to my bedroom door and knocked on it, I didn't answer. He grabbed the door knob, "Kumkio?" He turned the door knob to find it unlock. He opened the door, and looked inside. He found me lying on the bed. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Kumkio?" he said as he walked closer to me. I opened my eyes; I was surprised that he even came. He walked over and laid down next to me, he placed his arms around me, wrapping me in his warmth. We laid there for awhile; Goku squeezed me close to him and spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?" I turned my head to look at him. "I didn't want you to take time away from your training because of this." He leaned in and snuggled his face against mine, "Oh course I would," He places his hand on my tummy, "This is something special to both of us." he kisses my cheek, "After all it is our child." I roll over and bury my head in his chest, I start crying. Goku looks down at me, "What's wrong Kumkio?" Without removing my face I spoke to him, "I'm just so happy."  
"Kumkio, I want you to come stay at my place. So I can be near to you when you need me." I nodded and said "Just don't stop training."  
"I won't."

**Android 17 Has Arrived**

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Goku, and myself all worked on moving stuff from Capsule Corp to Goku's place. On the first trip there, Goku told me to stay there while they moved the rest of the stuff. He didn't want me overworking myself, now that I was carrying our child. While they moved stuff I made drinks and a meal for them when they got back. I went over to Gohan's place and asked them over for dinner also. Gohan still wouldn't accept me, but Videl and Pan both came over to have dinner. Videl had asked where Vegeta was, but none of us answered her. "He is still being himself." Bulma said. "Just like Gohan, it will be awhile before they can accept what has happened." I said  
"Something happened?" Everyone looked at her in shock. "Gohan didn't tell you? Or Pan?" I looked at Pan, "Dad told me not to say anything." Goku walked into the other room to get something. I looked at him and then back a Videl, "Well, Gohan will probably get madder at me for telling you. But as family you should know." I paused, "There is going to be a new member of the Son family." Goku walked over to me and placed a small box on the table in front of me, and says "Two new members to be exact." I look at him, "Open it." I took the box within hand, and slowly opened the lid. Within the small box was a diamond ring. I was in shock; I look at Goku to find him down on one knee. "I was going to wait for the right moment to do this. But with this new news, I figure now is better then never." Everyone was in complete silence. "Kumkio, Will you become my wife?" Bulma gasped, all eyes were on me. I was so stunned; it felt as if this was all a dream. There was a second silence before I finally replied to him, I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I was speechless; he took the voice right out from me. Tears started to fall from my eyes, and I put my hands up to my face as I felt the tears. I tried again but still nothing would come out. So I shook my head yes, and grabbed him. "Looks like the Son family and Breigh family are now one." Bulma said. Videl looks a little puzzled, Trunks turns to her and says, "Short story is, Kumkio is pregnant with Goku's child."  
"How can that be she is just a child?"  
"I guess Gohan hasn't told you anything. Allow me to explain." He explains everything to Videl about me. Bulma gets up and walks over to the phone, "I guess I'll see if Vegeta is home, he'll want to hear this good news."  
"Mother, there's no point at calling." I say to Bulma  
"Why?"  
I looked out the window, "Because he already knows." I take a deep breath, and say loudly, "Ain't that right brother!" Everyone looks out the window. There was no movement, "Are you sure he is there?" ask Bulma. "Yeah he's there. He was never good enough to hide from me." I yell at the window again, "Come in Brother! There is enough food for you to have some!" There was a short pause, everyone was waiting for something. I hummed, and look at Goku, "He would like a moment with you, alone." Goku got up and walked outside. Trunks starts to follow, I say, "Trunks stay. Vegeta just wants to talk to him." I look at the window, "Plus he has to get Vegeta's privilege to take me. After all, I am a princess." Trunk sits back down. Outside, Goku and Vegeta fly off to a different island. I look out the window, _Good luck you both, and come home safe_. Bulma walks over and places her hand on my shoulder. I look at her, "They'll be ok. Plus here," she takes the ring out of the box and places it on my finger. "Your lucky, Kumkio." I smile. "Come on lets eat up."  
"Eat to your hearts content. I can make more if we need it." I smile, tears still falling from my eyes.  
A few hours later, Goku returns and walks in through the door. I look over at him, he was beat up. I ran over to him, "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm ok." I walk him over to the table. I look behind us to see Vegeta, following behind him is Vegeta, who also equally was beat up. Goku sat down in his chair, I offered Vegeta my seat, and he sat down. "Please eat both of you." I walk into the kitchen to go make some more food. Bulma walks in, she comes and stands next to me. "So we're one big happy family now." I look at her, then to the ring, "It feels like this is just one big dream. I cannot believe everything that is happening." I look back at her, "But I am very happy to be here. It was a long tough road." I giggled, "I'm also glad Vegeta has finally accepted it too."  
"Yeah, he couldn't stay mad to long, after all you are his only sister. And now he will have a little niece or nephew to join the family." I smiled and walked over to get a plate to put the food on it. I grabbed the plate and walked over to the stove. I froze, I heard an evil voice, I yelled out, "Trunks!" Bulma looked at me and said, "Are you ok?" Trunks looked towards the kitchen. "Trunks! Get in here!" I yelled out again. He got up and walked to the kitchen. Goku looked towards the kitchen, he felt something different about me. Trunks walked up to me. I handed him a plate of food and spoke to him through his mind._ Trunks, listen to me through your mind not what I speak_. "Could you help me with some of this food?"_ I need you to head to the forest on the other side of town and check out a strange feeling I am getting. Something evil is over there, act normal; don't let Vegeta or Goku notice anything. Once you find out what is going on, get back here and let us know._ "Yes, I can." Trunks answered  
"Thanks, Trunks. You're a big help." _Good luck, come back safe._ He nodded. He walked out and placed the plate on the table. He waited a few and then started to leave, "Where you going Trunks?" said Goku. "I forgot something back at the house for Kumkio. I'll be right back." He left. I grab a plate of food, "Bulma would you mind finishing up, I'm feeling not well."  
"Sure, go and rest, you have done a lot today." I take the plate and walk out to the dinning room. I placed the plate on the table, and walk over to the couch and sit down. I tried to keep my power low so no one would notice. I followed Trunks with my mind. I saw what he was seeing with his eyes. A couple of hours pass and Trunks arrived where I told him. But when he got there he wasn't alone. Something attacked him from behind, Trunks fought back. It was hard to see who it was. While the battle was raging on, I couldn't control my own energy. The more I got angry the more my power started to show. Goku and Vegeta both looked at me; Goku got up and walked over to me. He knelt down in front of me, and places his hand on my leg, "Kumkio?" Vegeta walked over to me and stood behind me. Goku moved his hands to my shoulders, "Kumkio?" he gave me a little shake. I felt his shake, and opened my eyes to find Goku and Vegeta looking at me. Both were worried about me. I look around and then back to Goku. I start to stand up, "You guys out of food? I'll get you some more." I start walking to the kitchen, Vegeta grabs me. I look at him, as he says, "What is going on, Kumkio?" I look at him puzzled, "What you talking about?" I look at the table, it was still had plenty of food on it. I felt Trunks return, "Bulma get the first aid kit!" I pull myself away from Vegeta and run to the door. Right as I open the door, and Trunks fells in and into my arms. I fall to a knee; Vegeta and Goku run over to help me. Vegeta picks up Trunks and carry him to the couch. Bulma came running with the first aid kit. Goku asked me, "You ok?" I got up, "Yeah, I need to see Trunks." I walked over to Trunks, I sat on the floor next to him. I placed my hand on his head. "Now let's see." I closed my eyes, and read his mind. "I see."  
"What is it? What happened to him?" asked Vegeta. I start to glowing, everyone looks at me in surprise. Then Trunks starts glowing. _I cannot give you much, Trunks. But this should be enough._ The light fades, and my head falls to the couch. Goku places his hands on me, "Kumkio?" I look at him with a very weak look on my face. It was really hard to hold my head up. "I'm ok." I look at Trunks as he sits up. He looks at me, I nod, "Thank you."  
"It was the best I could do after sending you out there."  
"You what!" yell Vegeta  
"Its ok, Kumkio. I let my guard down."  
"What's going on?" asks Goku  
"Trunks, would you mind telling them, I need a second to regain myself."  
"Sure." I close my eyes and rest. "Kumkio, asked me to go check out an area that she felt an evil voice. When I got there, there were people that were slaughtered. When I was looking at the bodies someone attacked me from behind."  
"Who was it?"  
"It was Android 17."  
Vegeta and Goku yelled out in shock, "Android 17!" I woke up and ran outside. Once outside I stood there in shock. I was so scared that I fell on my butt. Everyone came running outside, and looked up into the sky to see a large black hole in the sky. "Android 17, told me that Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu wants Goku, in hell through that hole. Or they will bring Frieza and Cell back to life and send them here to Earth." I let out a loud scream. Goku came over to me, "Kumkio?" I grabbed him and tried to hide within his arms. "Please take me inside." Goku picks me up and carries me into the house. He sets me down on the couch, "Vegeta, Goku. Come here please." Vegeta walks over to me, "What? There's a battle that is going on out there!" Vegeta yells at me. "I know." I look at them both, I take a sigh, "Look I know both of you aren't going to listen to me even if I told you not to go, especially you, Goku." I look at him. "What they want it has to be a trap, so be careful." I stand up, "Promise me when I come back you'll be here!" They looked at me, "Promise me!" They both say, "I promise."  
"Good, I'll be right back." I walked to the boxes I had my stuff in. I started digging through the boxes. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other and then back to me. "Ah found it." I pulled out plastic bags they held some kind of liquid in them. "Bulma, I'm going to need your help." Then I pulled out a thin tube, with a needle attached to the other end. The instant Goku saw the needle he started to freak out. I looked at him, Vegeta yelled out, "The needle!" I looked at the needle, and sighed. "It's not for either of you." Goku became calm again and said, "Oh."_ Note to self, Goku is afraid of needles_. "Come with me please." We walked into the bedroom. I tied one bag to the bed post, and attached the other end of the tube to the bag. I lay down on the bed, "Bulma, would you mind." I held up the needle, she took it. I pulled up my sleeve, "What is this?"  
"Quick explanation, its nutrients, and because I'm going to need them in a few. Now please stick me! We don't have much time, Bulma."  
"Ok." She stuck the needle in me, Goku and Vegeta looked puzzled. I adjusted the valve so the liquid would flow into me. "Ok, first," I look at Bulma, "Bulma, I'm going to need you to stay with me. Next," I look at Goku and Vegeta, "I need you two to give me your hand. Please don't ask questions, because we don't have the time for it. Just trust me." They looked at each other then handed me one of their hands. "Now this won't hurt. Just don't move, and stay calm." I close my eyes, I start to glow. I spoke to them through my mind, _now don't force anything. If you take too much you could harm the baby. So please let me control the flow of this energy_. The light moves and covers both Goku and Vegeta. _You both aren't at hundred percent cause of the fight you two had with each other._ A few minutes past, I could feel myself getting weak. _Ok were almost done. I grinned, Vegeta, pull back, Vegeta, you're going to strong. Vegeta, you're taking too much. I'm at my limit, please stop. VEGETA!_ Goku removed the connection we had and shoved Vegeta way to break his connection also. I softly said, "Go...get...them...boys." and fell asleep. Goku reaches over to see if I'm ok, "She's asleep." He looks at Vegeta, "Why didn't you stop!" Vegeta flexes his fists from the power boost he just got from me. He laughed and left to go find someone to beat up. Goku looked at Bulma and said, "Keep her safe, Bulma." "Good luck, Goku. And come back alive." Goku smiled and left.

A couple of hours pass, I finally awake from my sleep. I found Bulma near by, "How is it going out  
there?" Bulma looks at me, "Glad you're awake. Everything is going ok, Goku hasn't returned from Hell. Everyone is off fighting the invasion." I sit up, and look around. I close my eyes, I felt everyone fighting. Then something far away felt different. I got up but Bulma tried getting me to lie back down. I pulled the needle out and closed the valve. I walked outside, ignoring Bulma who kept telling me to go back to bed. I walk up to a tree and place my hands on it. Bulma walked up behind me, once she got close to me I turned around. "Bulma, we're going to need to find the dragon balls. Earth is crying. Something is happening to her. And I feel this portal to hell is hurting her more then we can figure." I grabbed her and took off to Capsule Corp. When we got to Capsule Corp I sat down outside. As we got close to the door, I felt an evil near us. I grabbed Bulma and jumped just as an energy ball hit the ground near us; I look up into the sky to see Claude there, "Damn it, we don't have time for him. I'm not at full strength. Bulma, go inside and get the dragon ball radar. I'll have to deal with him." She nods and runs inside. I stare at Claude, "I'm surprised they brought you here too. I never thought I would see your face again." I crack my neck and then my knuckles. I take my battle stance, "Bring it you fiend!"_ I hope I can hold out long enough for someone to come and help. I don't have much energy_. Claude charges me. I dodge every attack he throws at me. Bulma comes out with the dragon radar, "Go Bulma! Get the balls!" Claude turns and heads for Bulma, I use some of my energy and transform to Super Saiyan four and stop his attack. "Go!" Bulma runs off. I throw Claude across the yard. I start panting and I look into the hole in the sky, _Goku where are you! I need you_! Claude gets up and starts attacking me again. All I could do is keep dodging, that's all the power I had. _I need to hold out. Please bear with me child_. Claude jumps back and powers up an attack. _Damn it! I guess I got no choose. I'll have to use my power to attack. I'm sorry child. I'm sorry Goku_. I power up the Kamehameha, "Ka...me..." A loud voice came from the sky, "KUMKIO! STOP!" We both looked up into the sky to see Goku floating there. He floated down and landed in front of me. I was so weak that I fell to my knees. Goku places his hands on my shoulders, "Rest, I'll take care of him."  
"Hey! Get out of my way; I came here to kill Kumkio. Not you!" Goku looks at him with an evil glare. "Look I'll be with you in a moment. I am currently talking to my wife!"  
"HAHA! That idiot married, to a weakling like you." Claude bursts out into laughter. I place my hand on his forearm. "Be careful, Goku." Goku looked back at me. "And while you're at it kick his ass for us too." Goku smiled, and then ran off to kick in Claude's ass. I leaned back and rested my butt on the ground. Claude was nothing compared to Goku. Within matter of minutes Goku had Claude beaten, Goku didn't even have to break a sweat to beat him. Goku landed next to me, "Why aren't you at home?" "I'm sorry, the..." I felt the others fighting against something evil. "It's Android 17!" I look off in the direction of the battle. "We don't have enough time. The others need us!" I gather some strength and start flying off. Goku grabs me before I could get too far. I look at him, "You're staying here."  
"But Goku they need us."  
"You need to stay here and rest."  
"But Goku!"  
"NO! We cannot risk the life of our child in any battles!" Goku's face got more serious. I clinched my fist, "Fine, But you better come back here with the dragon balls!" I give him my serious face, "Do you understand me?" He lets me go, "Yes." I set down on the ground. I look up at him, "Go get him." Goku flies off. I walk back into the house, and relax while they fight. But what I didn't know was how long I slept for.

**The Battle with Omega Shenron**

**Chapter 11**

Once I woke, no one was around. I found a blanket over me, "Goku!" I sit up quickly. I close my eyes and feel around me. _Where are you_? I keep feeling around me. _THERE! But who is that? I have never felt this power before_. I gasp. _It's so powerful, who could it be? It is more powerful._ _I got to get over there_. I get up and run out the door. I stop once I'm outside, I felt different, as if I was stronger. "Where did this strength come from?" All of a sudden I felt as if there was grave danger where the guys were. "They need my help." I took off as fast as I could to their location. Once I got near, I came in low, so no one would notice. When I got there, Bulma shot some beams at Vegeta. I stayed back and watch form a far. Vegeta transformed into the Great Ape. _Yes, Bulma found it! The power to make Vegeta stronger. To make him into a Super Saiyan four_. There was a flash of light, and Vegeta finished his transformation to Super Saiyan four. Stood before a giant monster, Goku and Vegeta power up. Knocking everyone back expect me. I grab Bulma as she went flying by me. "What is going on? Who is that guy?"  
"That's Omega Shenron. If we don't destroy him, he will destroy this planet. We were able to make Vegeta a Super Saiyan four like you and Goku. And now with their combined power they are going to win."  
"You Fool! He is must stronger then them! Why didn't you guys wake me!"  
"Goku and Vegeta thought it would be for the best of you to stay and sleep. For both you and the child." In the background Vegeta says, "No there is no need when there is Fusion." Goku looks at him funny, "You know I wouldn't suggest joining bodies with you, unless it was our only hope." I look over at them,_ Fusion, yes that might work_. Goku and Vegeta drop down on a rooftop. Omega Shenron tries to stop them. But Trunks interrupt him. Bulma jumps into the machine and starts shooting Omega Shenron. Omega Shenron gets upset and shots the machine. Gohan saves Bulma from the blast. He lands her near us, Trunks yells out to Gohan and Goten. Gohan turns to Goten and says, "Goten this is it, this is our last chance if he stops them from doing Fusion, were history." They run off to stop Omega Shenron. But they both were very weak compared to Omega Shenron. I try running out there, but both Bulma and Videl stop me. As we look on the battle, Goku and Vegeta do the Fusion dance. A bright light shines where they where standing, Omega Shenron charges them but he is knocked out. As the light fades, we find a new Super Saiyan four standing there. Omega Shenron charges again, and this time Gogeta knocks him back and gives him a bloody nose. He tries again, but he fails. The battle rages on, as everyone watches on. Everytime, Gogeta would get hit my Saiyan blood started to boil. It kept getting stronger and stronger as the battle would go on. Gogeta start playing around with Omega Shenron and is having fun with him. Omega Shenron powers up a really powerful attack, strong enough that it could blow the whole planet to shreds. He shots it at Gogeta, Gohan yells out to everyone to move. Uub and I both stand and watch on, as the rest run way. We watch on as Gogeta with ease kicks the ball way and into space. The sky becomes bright as day. Gogeta shots off a Big Bang Kamehameha at Omega Shenron. As everyone thought the battle was over. I knew it was far from over. The shock of Omega Shenron was still standing there, alive. Gogeta powers up another Big Bang Kamehameha, but before they could finish off their attack, they split back into Goku and Vegeta._ Blasted! If only they didn't play around to much this would had be over along time ago. Now they are weak, they might not be able to pull off another Fusion. You Idiots!_ Omega Shenron yells out, "Shadow dragons power unite!" as all the dragon balls come flying into his mouth and once again showing up on his chest. But Goku grabs the four star ball before he could suck it in. Omega Shenron laughs at them. They start voice fighting, and then Vegeta starts yelling at Goku again. Goku says, "Why don't we try Fusion again?"  
"I'm a warrior, Kakarot. Real warriors don't strike poses like that."  
"It's not all that bad, besides you already done it once, right?"  
"Yes and it was humiliating enough."  
"Allow me to settle this for you." Omega Shenron laughs, "There will be no more Fusion. You're dreaming if I would let you have an advantage over me like that again. Face it you had one golden opportunity to win this battle and you let it slip through your fingers." Omega Shenron powers up. Goku yells at Vegeta, "Fusion, quick!"  
"Perhaps you didn't hear me what I said." Omega charges them, I try to run out but everyone pounces me so I cannot get out there. The battle rages on, and the more I get angry. After a few minutes, Goku and Vegeta try again and it fails. They start blaming each other, but I could see. Goku was low, he was running out. Omega Shenron allow them to try to use Fusion again. They take up the opportunity and try again, and like last time they fail again. When the light faded Goku was back in his child body. Omega Shenron started laughing, "I wonder how long until you suffer the same fate." I finally reached my max that I could with stand. I knew I had to act now or the world's fate would be lost. With all my strength I shoved everyone off me and bolted out of there and straight towards, Goku and Vegeta. Omega Shenron was to busy planning his attack on Vegeta to even notices my approach on the battlefield, nor Vegeta and Goku noticed. Omega Shenron shot off a blast straight towards Vegeta. Within a blink of an eye, I appeared and slapped the blast away from them both. Everyone was in shock, as I was floating there as a Super Saiyan four. I look onto Omega Shenron, and grinned, "Say hello to their Trump card, Omega!" Vegeta and Goku yelled out at me, "Kumkio get out of here!" I looked at them both, with fire blazing within my eyes. I say to them, "I, the Princess, will NOT stand idle. And watch her Husband, and her brother, the Prince. Get destroyed by such a weakling like him."  
"So another monkey shows up." says Omega Shenron. I float down near them, but keeping an eye on Omega. I look at Goku and Vegeta and say, "Look we have only one shot at this."  
"No! Kumkio leave! We cannot put your life in danger." says Goku  
"Look, either way, my life is already in danger. If that over grown dragon, wins we all are dead. So from what I'm standing." I grinned, "Its time to play with a full deck." They looked at each other. "Ok, but the first sign of danger you get out of here and leave it to us. After all, you and that kid are our only hope for the Saiyan race."  
"I understand. We don't have much time. He is getting impatient and will attack anytime soon. Just please trust and follow the best you can." I look at Vegeta, "You will not like this, but please bear with it." I look at Goku, "Give me your hand. Vegeta I need you to show me where you max power is at right now." Goku hands me his hand, I feel Vegeta's power, "Perfect! Goku just let me flow it." I give just enough power to Goku so I can be at equal with Vegeta's power. "There!" He takes his hand way. "I know its not much Goku, but it should be enough for the time we need. Goku, hun, we need you to distract the over grown dragon."  
"What?"  
"Trust me, please."  
"Ok."  
I look at Vegeta, "This is where you're going to hate me. Just please listen." _Vegeta, listen. We need to do Fusion!_  
_What! You want me to do that stupid dance again!_  
_Vegeta! Please! I know this is the first time doing it with me, Vegeta. However, we need to do this, you know within you. Our combine strength of two Royal Super Saiyan fours_. Vegeta grumble, "Vegeta, please listen to her." Goku yells at him. Vegeta tsks, "Fine, I'll do it."  
"Thank you, brother. Or should I say, thank you Prince." I look at Omega, "Its time, my Saiyans! We must stand and Fight!" Goku and I float switching places. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan float up and stand next to Goku. Goku looks around, "Boys?"  
"We're Saiyans also Goku." says Trunks  
"I find it interesting how we Saiyans can rally up so well." I smile, "Well, brother, shale we begin." Vegeta looks at me and smiles. We take a few steps way from each other, and start doing the Fusion dance. Omega notices us doing the dance, and tries to interrupt us. All of them turn Super Saiyan two, and do everything to prevent him from getting to us. It took all the guys' strength, everyone but Goku was knocked. There was a flash of light, everyone turned and looked up at us. Once the light started to fade, and slowly reveals a female Super Saiyan four, it had Vegeta's leggings, Kumkio's chest outfit. Once the light totally faded, it revealed her face, the hair looked like Goku's but it has a prominent widow's peak, and her eyes even looked like Goku's eyes. It looks over its body, flexes it, and does a couple of jumps. "Father, why does it look like you? But you didn't do fusion with them." say Gohan  
"I don't know, Gohan."  
"This is a nice body indeed for a royal Saiyan." The voice sounded like mine. "Oh, you all will like this one. We forgot one little thing in our calculations. That Kumkio is pregnant. So, short story we just did a three way fusion." It smiles, "Oh, Goku, thought you would like to know. Your child is a girl." It cracks its knuckles, "Well, we don't have much time. So I better get this ball rolling. But first, I would like to introduce myself. For I am the Royal Kumeta. And we are here to destroy you and restore peace to this world."  
"You destroy me. You're nothing!" Omega yells out. Kumeta smiles then Kumeta laughs. "It is time!" Kumeta charges Omega, and the battle begin. Kumeta let Omega have some fun. She made him feel in total control. A few minutes past, Omega threw a punch and she grabbed it. Her face changed and becomes more serious. "Your end is here and now. Omega, I hope you enjoyed your time here." She powers up a powerful an attack. "This is one of my favorites. I call it The Big Bang Twin Blade!" Two powerful energy blades from in her hands, they take shape of two short swords. She does a little sword dance, to show off her blades. "If I were you Omega, I would be shacking in your boots right about now." She laughs evilly. She throws one of the swords towards a build. While its fly she says, "One touch from one of these blades has the same force and power as Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. But with one added touch to it." The blade hits the build, a massive explosion goes off where it hit. The blade came flying back to her hand, and she grabs it. "With that type of explosion it would even kill you!"  
"You are so simple minded my little dragon." She grins, "Every blade has two sides to it. Sadly you will not be here to see it. I hope you enjoyed your stay, DRAGON!" She charges Omega. Omega did everything to dodge every strike she throws at him. _God damn it we don't have time for this!_ "DIE!" she put everything in the next few strikes. Finally, one hit, then the other. _YES! DIE_! She pulls the blades out and strike once more. This time she leaves the blades in. Take a huge step back. "Pan, Cover your mom! Gohan, Mr. Satan! Trunk, Bulma!" she swoops down and grab Goku, and hit the dirt. Right as we get to the ground, two flashes of light up the sky. The explosion shock wave knocks some of us back. Everything turns bright white. Once the light and dust clear, everyone poked their heads out from the debris. Everyone looked around, to find nothing. Not even Vegeta, Goku, or I. All of a sudden, a sound came from the debris. The boys get ready to attack. Vegeta's hand popped out of the debris, it twitches and then pulls himself out. In the hole that Vegeta made poked out Goku, pulling him with me. With Vegeta's help Goku with pulled me out of the hole. They laid me on the ground near by, everyone came running over. "Kumkio?" I open my eyes, I was very weak, and it was hard to even keep my eyes open. I looked around, "Did we get him?"  
"Why you little pests!" Everyone looked into the ski to see Omega floating there. He was very badly damaged. "That's impossible! He should be dead! We used our most powerful attack, we have. And none of us have enough energy to take him on now. If only we had some senzu beans right about now"  
"Gohan, take care of Kumkio."  
"Dad, you couldn't possible do anything."  
"We'll handle him. Now take her and go!" Gohan picks me up and carries me away. Omega tries to attack but Vegeta and Goku intercept it. Omega charges up an attack, "Your people, your culture, your planet, everything you're worked for you can kiss it all good bye."  
"Umm...Vegeta I don't' think he is bluffing." We all stared at Omega in sadness. "Ok let's get this over with, time to die!" Omega throws his energy ball. Vegeta braces himself of it, "Move it I'll take care of this one." Goku head butts him, knocking Vegeta out of the way of the attack. Goku gets ready for the attack, "I can't let him destroy the earth." The attack hits Goku. Goku tries to hold back the attack. "Kakarot." says Vegeta as he looks at Goku.  
"I'm not going to let him get away with this." Goku groans, "I know the earth has been revived far too many times by exporting the power of the dragon balls. Just let me beat this guy and I promise we'll survive for now on without using them." Goku keeps trying to push the attack back. Omega tries to put more power into the attack. "Dad." says Gohan  
"Goku!" I try to run to him, but Gohan holds me back. Goku keeps trying, "I won't let it end this way. If I don't do something soon the lives of my family and everyone on it will be lost forever." Goku doesn't give up. Goku yells out, "Last chance to give up before I attack!"  
"Yeah, right I give up." said Omega as he channels the power of the dragon balls into his attack. Goku screams as the blast goes off. "Kakarot!" yells Vegeta as he is blown way. Once the dust settles, all that was left was a big deep hole in the ground. "Ah, looks like he able to prevent this trash heap from exploding for exchange for this own life." He changes the sky to darkness. Pan and I walk up to the edge of the hole. "Where's grandpa?" said Pan as she fell to her knees. "Well his debt is expected him, since the negative energy was released now it's just a matter of time before this planet is dead too. Hey Goku, I hope you can find some joy in your death." Omega laughs. Pan yells out while she hits the ground with her fist, "Grandpa." I look up at Omega with anger in my eyes and tears falling from the pain of losing Goku. My blood boil, the only thought on my mind was to be with Goku. "It's the end. We just can't beat him. I've already had to deal with one home planet being destroyed. No!" Vegeta punches a wall near him, "Now it looks like the earth will next to go. The time now we cannot let this go on any longer no matter what the cost might be. Even if it means sacrificing our own lives what does it matter now? I need to take him out!" Vegeta powers up, and fly to the front of the group. "Everyone listen up. Get away from the earth in Bulma's spaceship. While you still have the time." Everyone looked at him. "One more thing, Trunks you'll have to find a way to kill this dragon if I can't. And Gohan, Goten it's your reusability as well to continue the fight your father couldn't finish. Now, Trunks you must take everyone and go, that's an order, don't follow me." He flies off. Trunks yells after him, "Wait!" Everyone starts to leave, but I stay put. Trunks and Gohan look at me, "Kumkio, we have to go." With tears still falling, and anger that burned in my eyes, I looked at them and said, "Do you honestly think, The Princess of all Saiyans would run for a battle." I turn and look back at Omega, "And the battle that took my husband from me! I would rather seek death then live on."  
"Kumkio, I know we haven't seen eye to eye, in the past. But think about what Goku would want. He would want you and the child to live on and be happy." said Gohan  
"I'm sorry, Gohan. But my Saiyan pride will not let me walk away now." I power up and fly over to Omega. Trunks, Gohan, and Goten look at each other. "You know she is right." said Goten. They flew off to join the battle also. "I knew you would come." said Vegeta. We all fought every hard, but only Vegeta and I could stand. Finally he knocked both of out. He knocked us both near the hole he had made. I look at Vegeta, "I'm sorry brother. If only there was something we could do." Omega laughed as he walked towards us. "Since you have been so fun, Vegeta and Kumkio, I'll put you in the same grave as Goku so you can be together forever."  
"Don't speak so soon." Vegeta laughed, "You haven't won yet." He laughs more, and faints. I look over into the hole to see Goku rising up with the Spirit Bomb in hand. I reach out to him, "Goku..." and faint. Omega was shocked when he saw Goku, "Hey wait I thought I killed you." Goku laughs, "I'm not ready to die again just yet. I've tried to be reusable. You got one last chance to apologize." The spirit bomb kept getting bigger. Goku called upon more energy from the universe to help him. Omega tries to stop him by throwing everything at him, but Goku took everything. Everyone slowly wakes up, to watch Goku's final move. He throws the Spirit Bomb at Omega. And with one blow, Omega was gone. Everyone ran to Goku's location. The dragon balls glowed and out came Shenron, with no calling. "Now arise Goku." He heals Goku and he wakes up. Shenron explained how the shadow dragons came to be. Goku made one final wish for the people of the earth to be brought back to life, for their deaths were not their faults. Shenron granted this last wish of Goku's. "Thank you, Shenron."  
"The time has come, I must say good bye."  
"Do you mean your leaving us for good now?"  
Shenron leans down and asks, "Are you coming along Goku?"  
Before Goku could even answer, I interrupted, "WAIT!" Everyone looks at me. I looked at Shenron and then at Goku. "If you plan on leave me, alone with our unborn child you are wrong." I look at Shenron, "Do you mind waiting a moment?" Shenron groaned. I look back at Goku, "Here is the deal, you beat me in a battle, and I'll let you go. But..." I paused, "If I win you must stay here, with us."  
"Come on that wouldn't be a fair fight. You can just read his mind. And your not even at hundred percent." said Gohan  
"That is true. I promise I won't use my telepathy during this fight. It will be a fair fight." I look at Shenron, "Will you allow us to have this final battle?" Shenron's eyes glowed red as he healed me. I look at Goku, "Now don't go easy on me, just because I'm with child." I power up to Super Saiyan four. Goku took a step back, "Kumkio, I don't want to fight you." I charge him, I send him flying. "Power up!" I yell at him as I charge him again. Goku dodges me, every punch I throw at him he would dodge. "Why won't you fight me!"  
"I don't want to fight you, Kumkio."  
"I'll make you fight me, Goku!" I take a deep breath, "TWIN BLADES!" two energy blades appear in my hands. Everyone looks on in ah. "Yes, you have seen this before. However, it's not as powerful, because I don't have the combined power of Vegeta with me. I never wanted to use this on you." I stand there for a second, I look at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at me, he shock his head no. I look back at Goku, "I love you, Son Goku." I charge him with blades out and ready to strike. Right as I strike, I slice thin air. Goku appears behind me as a Super Saiyan four. Right as I'm about to turn around he grabs me, he leans over and whispers into my ear. I power down, he lets me go. I turn around and hold him. He floats us down to the ground. Vegeta walks over to us, and places his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku looks at Vegeta, Goku hands me to Vegeta. Without saying anything, he walked up to Shenron. Shenron looked upon Goku as he spoke, "Shenron," he looks back at his family. "I would love to join you, but..." Shenron moans. "I cannot leave my unborn child, without its father. Plus I couldn't bear being away from it during its most needed time." Shenron looks at me, then back to Goku. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sorry Shenron, I cannot leave her." Shenron looks at me and says, "Then bring her with you." Everyone looked shocked, Goku looks at me. I look at Goku and say, "I just got my family back after so many years, but." I look at Vegeta and hug him and then kiss him on the cheek. I walk over to Goku, We looked each other. "Goku." Goku grabbed me, and he floated us over to Shenron. "Dad!"  
"Gohan, it's your guy's world now. Take care of her." Shenron takes off. Goku asks to make some stops on the way to say good bye to his friends. Once he said his good byes, I asked him, "Are you sure about this, Goku? Leaving everyone behind." Goku smiled, "I'm sure dear." I lean over and cuddle up to Goku, as we fall asleep on Shenron's back.

**The Birth of the Saiyan Child**

**Chapter 12**

Eight months have past since the last time anyone has seen or heard from Goku or I. It was during Goku's training, I came out of the house. "Goku" I yelled as I collapsed outside of the house! Goku quickly came running to my side. When he got to me I wasn't responsive. Shenron appeared before Goku, "I need to get her to a hospital. Shenron please, her life is everything to me." Shenron lowered his head and said, "Get on Goku. But once you're done you must return to your training."  
"I will, Shenron." Goku grabs me and hops onto Shenron, he flies off. Within a moment, Goku was standing outside of a hospital on Earth. Goku looked around to be shocked that he was back on Earth. I let out a groan in pain. "I don't have much time." Goku ran inside and up to the desk. "Can I help you sir?" "My wife is going into labor." I groaned, because of the pain I was in and I end up letting out some of my energy. "Oh dear, we better get her in right away. Please follow me sir." She leads Goku to a room, "Lay her on the bed. I'll get the doctor right away." She left to get the doctor. I start screaming in pain and Goku came over to me and grabbed my hand, "Kumkio its ok. I'm here."  
On the other side of the world, Vegeta was training, "Kumkio? Impossible it's been seven years since she left with Goku." Another energy wave hits him, "That is her, and she is in pain." He flies off heading toward my energy source. Somewhere on the other side of the world, Gohan started to feel my energy also. He also started to head towards my power source.  
Back at the hospital, the doctor came in to see me. He looked me over and said to his nurse, "Get some morphine for her and prepare her for surgery." The doctor looked at Goku, "You the husband?" Goku nodded. "Can I speak to you in the hallway please?" Goku looked at me and then followed the doctor. The nurse came in and gave me the morphine. The doctor closed the door, he looked at Goku and spoke, "Sir, we are going to have to take her into surgery to remove the child. She is unable to give birth herself because she has gotten some kind of disease. And if we keep that child in her we could lose both of them." Goku looked at the door, "What can I do, doctor?"  
"At this moment, pray for their safety." The nurse steps out, "Doctor, We're ready for surgery." The doctor looks at Goku and says, "Please stay here, sir." The doctor walks into the room. Goku starts pacing outside of the door. A few hours past, Goku finally sat down on a chair. Within minutes someone approaches the door of the room I am in. He reaches for the door knob, "You cannot enter." Goku looks up at this person as the person looks at him. They stood and stared at each other, and then a sound from within the room interrupted their stares. It was a sound of a baby crying. They both looked at the door. A few minutes later, a nurse walked out with a baby in her arms. The baby was still crying, she looked at both of the men and said, "Mr. Son?" They both answered. Goku looked at the baby and walked over to them and placed his hand on the baby's face. The baby stopped crying, "She looks like her mother." Goku smiled. The other man spoke, "Father?" Without looking at him Goku spoke, "I'm surprised you where able to find us, Gohan."  
"Kumkio sent out some energy, when she got here."  
"She must have released it, when she was screaming in pain."  
"Sir would you like to hold the child, before I have to take her to the nursery." said the nurse. Goku takes the child in his arms. Goku smiles at the child and raises her hand into the air. Goku reaches out his hand and places it in her hand. She grabs her hand and squeezes his hand, Goku giggles. "She sure has my strength." Goku turns around and show her to Gohan, "Say hello to your little sister, Gohan." Gohan looked shocked, and then reached over and touched her, as he touched her. A flash of something came to his mind, a picture of him as a Super Saiyan four. He quickly moved his hand away, he looked over her. "She's got your hair dad." as he looked over her, "Wow she's got Vegeta's widow's peak." A voice came from behind them, "That's cause the royal blood flows through her." They turn and look to find Vegeta standing there. "I see you found us too, Vegeta."  
"So my niece is finally born, after seven years."  
"Seven years? It's only been eight months." said Goku. Gohan and Vegeta look at him, "Father, it's been seven years since you have left us." The nurse walked up to Goku, "Sir, I need to take the child now."  
"Oh, yes here." Goku hands the child to the nurse. "Woman, how is the mother?" said Vegeta  
"She is still in critical condition and the doctor is trying to find out what disease has come upon her. I'm sure once the doctor is done you will be able to visit her." The baby started crying again once Goku let her go. Vegeta tisks, "She even cries like you, Kakarot." Once the nurse vanishes around the corner the screams of the child could still be heard. They turn and look at the door, Goku softly says, "Kumkio." A few minutes later, the doctor comes out from the room. Goku walks up to the doctor, the doctor looks around. "Mr. Son?" Goku looks at him, "You can go see her. But she is asleep right now. We still don't know what is attacking her heart, but we are running every test to find out what is wrong." The doctor walks off, and the others walk into the room and approach me. Goku walks over and sits down next to me; he takes my hand and holds it. "To think she would be so weak to fall to some disease." I started screaming and grabbing my chest with my open hand. Goku stood straight up looking over me. Vegeta push Gohan out of the way, and ran to my other side. "Kumkio!" I kept screaming I managed to speak out Goku's name. Goku gave a little squeeze to my hand, "I'm right here, dear." A nurse came running in with some medicine. She gave me the medicine and I stopped screaming. Once the nurse left, Goku gasped, everyone looked at him. Goku stood there like a statue, "Father?" but Goku didn't answer. What was unknown to them was Goku was in a trance which I had taken him to. I was searching his memory for something that happened in the past. I had heard rumors about it, but I was never there to see it. Every memory I went through Goku also saw with me. "What are you doing, Kumkio?"  
"I'm looking for something that happened in your past. I heard a rumor about, I haven't seen it though." I kept looking through every memory, "What are you looking for?"  
"Something happened to you right before the Cell games. I heard the doctor say something is attacking my heart."  
"My heart?"  
"Wait a minute, why is there a time gap in your memory?"  
"That was when I was bed rested from the..." Goku paused  
"Here!" I replay the memory of when Future Trunks was telling Goku about a virus that was going to attack him, and here is some medicine to help for it. "This is it! It has to be." Right as I was about to leave. Goku showed me a picture of our child. "Is that our daughter?"  
"Yeah, I thought you would like to see her."  
"Sure does look like you." I scream. "Go Goku, take care of our daughter! Time to go back to the real world Goku remember what I just showed you. It could be the key to what is wrong with me. Also Vegeta and Gohan are starting to worry. Plus you need to be there for our daughter. I sense an evil coming to try to take her from us. Now go!"  
Gohan walked over to his dad, he reached out, "Dad?" Goku fall into the chair, Gohan shocked. "Dad" Goku looked at Gohan, "are you ok, Dad?"  
"Yeah, sorry just took a trip down memory lane." Goku looked at Vegeta, and then back at Gohan, "Gohan, I need to you to go watch over your sister for me. I need to go look for something. I hope there is some still at the house."  
"Dad!"  
"I don't have time to explain, Kumkio's life depends on it." Goku opens the window and flies off. "Kakarot!" Vegeta yells after Goku. Vegeta groans in anger, "Idiot, doesn't he know, Kumkio is laying here ill." The nurse came in and added an item to my IV. She looked at Gohan and Vegeta and says, "If she starts screaming again just push this button it will give her some medicine for the pain." She left the room. An hour passes, Goku still hadn't returned, but even in my sleep I could feel an evil coming within me. I started to see visions of the hospital's waiting room. I felt it coming for something, then a vision of a bunch of babies. I could see one of them crying it was hard to make out the label on the crib. Vegeta felt something, I was finally able to make it out it said 'Son' on it. _That's my child_! In the window refection I could see faintly body but I couldn't make out who it was, and then I saw a Saiyan tail. I started screaming, Gohan quickly gave me some of the medicine. I didn't stop screaming, I started moving around. Vegeta quickly grabbed one side of me, while Gohan grabbed the other side. I yelled out, "Protect Kelly!" They looked puzzled, Gohan said while looking at Vegeta, "Kelly?" Another vision came to me, this time it was in the room with the baby. I tried to push this image to Vegeta and Gohan. Then they both felt a new energy, Gohan looked at the door and said, "What was that?" I once again screamed out, "Protect KELLY! VEGETA! GOHAN!"  
"Wait how does she know we are here? And who is this Kelly she is speaking of? And this strange energy?" said Gohan. Then I remembered the picture of Kelly when I saw it in Goku's memories. I pushed that image to Vegeta and Gohan and spoke "Kelly is in danger! Protect!" They looked at each other and spoke at the same time "My niece!" said Vegeta and Gohan said, "My sister!" They both go running out of the room, Gohan said to Vegeta, "You better stay in case they come for her also." Gohan runs off heading to the nursery. Vegeta turned and looked back at me, "You sure know how to bring trouble with you don't you." I softly spoke Kelly's name. Vegeta sighed, "I guess I have no choice, but I cannot leave you like this alone." he walks back over to me and grabs my hand. I keep calling out Kelly's name, "Its ok, Kumkio. Gohan went to her and I'm here for you." Vegeta smiled, "Kelly is a nice name for her."  
Meanwhile over at the nursery, Gohan arrived to find the crib empty. He started looking around, "Where is she!" As he looked to the right he felt that strange energy, "Could that be Kelly? She is just a child how could it be so strong. Maybe it's the enemy." Gohan ran after the energy. A few blocks from the hospital, Gohan started to hear a baby crying. Not just any baby, "That voice, it sounds like dad's voice. No that's Kelly." He ran after the voice. As he followed the voice kept getting louder and louder. But he never could see it, and then he looked into the sky to see someone flying in the sky. Suddenly something caught Gohan's eye, two tails and a golden glow. "That's her!" He flew up and knocked the guy carrying Kelly. With the punch Gohan also grabbed Kelly from his arms. "You fool! Do you know whom you're dealing with! I will make Kumkio's child mine for all the pain she has cased me. I will take her child!" Gohan looked over at the man, to see it was Broodian. "Broodian" Gohan looked at him with a serious face. "You sure don't know when to give up do you Broodian!"  
"Give me the girl!"  
"Not in your lifetime!" Kelly kept screaming, Gohan reaches over and touches her face, "Calm down, sis." The image of Super Saiyan four came to his mind again._ What is this? Why am I seeing this?_  
_That's because you can get it, if you want it._  
"Who's there?" Broodian looks at Gohan like he has gone crazy. _For someone that claims to be my_ _brother, sure isn't very bright_. Kelly was staring at Gohan, she wasn't crying anymore. Broodian charged, _look out_. Gohan looked up to notice Broodian coming for him. Holding Kelly close, he dodged every attack. Kelly smiled, _Time for you to have fun brother_. Kelly reached out and touched Gohan. A bright light went off and pushed Broodian away from them. Once the light faded, floating there was a Super Saiyan four. Gohan looked around at himself. Broodian started to get scared, and started back peddling. Gohan looked down at Kelly to find her asleep. He pulled her close and looked over at Broodian, "You know, you sure don't understand why to not mess with the Son family. Do you Broodian? You think we would like you just walk out with our family member."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."  
Gohan looked at Broodian, "Leave Broodian and don't ever think of messing with the Son family again!" Broodian slowly floated away, as he passed Gohan. He quickly punched him in the gut and grabbed Kelly and started to run. Gohan looked out of the corner of his eye, and vanished. When Broodian looked back he didn't see Gohan so he laughed and kept flying. When he turned around to look back, he saw Gohan. He put on the brakes, and he stopped inches from Gohan's chest. Gohan holds out his hand, Broodian slowly moves Kelly towards it. Once Kelly was inches from his hand Broodian dropped Kelly. Gohan looked down in shock, as Broodian gave him a knee to the face. Broodian started beating up Gohan while Kelly was falling to her death. Gohan let out a loud scream as he pulled his energy in. The force of the energy knocked Broodian way. Gohan started beating him up. An hour later Broodian was finally knocked out, Gohan floated above him for a few to make sure he wasn't getting back up. Then he remembered about Kelly, he turned and flew to her location. He looked around and couldn't find her. He started to panic, when a voice said, "I see you have been training a lot." Gohan looked up to see Goku floating there holding Kelly. "Dad."  
"Hi." Goku smiled  
"When did you get here?" Gohan floated up to him. Goku smiled, "Instant transmission." Gohan looked at Kelly, "I forgot about that. Is Kelly ok?" Goku looked at him confused, "Kelly?"  
"Yeah that is what Kumkio was calling her." Goku looked at Kelly, "So you mommy named you. It fits you perfectly. We better get back to the hospital before something bad happens." They fly back to the hospital. When they got there they returned Kelly to the nursery, and Goku told them her name. Goku also asked for my doctor to see him. The nurse took Kelly and then went to get the doctor. While Goku and Gohan returned to the room. When they entered Vegeta was ready to rip their heads off. Well expect Goku, when he saw Goku he walked over to him and yelled at him, "You idiot! How dear you leave your wife and child like that!"  
"But Vegeta I had to go get something."  
"And you knew you my daughter was going to get attacked and you still left!"  
"I knew you and Gohan could handle it. Plus Kumkio really needs this." He holds up a bottle. Gohan gets surprised by the bottle, "Dad is that!"  
"Yup the medicine Future Trunks gave me a long time ago." The doctor walked in, "Mr. Son, you wanted to speak to me?"  
"Yes," he handed the bottle to the doctor, "A couple of years back I had suffered from a heart problem. I took this medicine and it helped me. I was hoping that there would be enough for you to be able to use on her."  
"Lets see." the doctor looked at the bottle and then at the medicine, he hummed. "I'll need to run some tests first." he walked out. Goku walked over to the chair next to my bed and sat down and held my hand again. "Dad, how did you know to get that?"  
"She told me." he looked at me, he looked at Gohan, "By the way son, when did you achieve Super Saiyan four." Vegeta looked at Gohan in shock, "You got to be kidding, Kakarot. He's not strong enough for it."  
"To be honest...two hours ago." They both looked at him in surprise. "That's impossible! There was no Giant Ape running around town." Vegeta said. Gohan looked at both of them, "That's cause there was none."  
"WHAT!"  
"I'm not sure what happened myself. All I know is since I met Kelly I keep seeing an image of me as a Super Saiyan four. Then when I was standing in front of Broodian with Kelly in my arms, she touched me and I transformed without powering up. I don't even know if I can get up there again."  
"You will someday son." Goku looked at me. I started sweating and Vegeta patted a wet cloth on my forehead. A few hours pass, the doctor came running in. He came over to me, "Take this." he placed a bottle to my lips. I drank some of it, and fall asleep. The doctor looks at Goku, "I'm surprised you had some of this medicine. It's going to save her life. How did you get this medicine? We have no record of this drug." Goku giggled and said, "An old friend gave it to me."  
"Well you're lucky. I'll be back later to give her more. But she is going to need bed rest." The doctor leaves the room. "Gohan you should go. Goku and I can handle it from here."  
"Vegeta's right, Gohan, you should go home."  
"But dad."  
"Come son, I'll walk you out." Goku gets up and walks to the door. He looks back at Gohan, Gohan looks at me. He gets up and walks over to Goku. On the way out they make a stop at the nursery, they both look at Kelly. "I'd be careful with that one father. She has some kind of power."  
"You got to remember, she is a full blood saiyan. She may have gotten something from that."  
"I don't know dad. It felt funny when she changed me. I have never seen anything like it before or heard of it." Goku smiled, "It will be ok." Gohan looks at Goku, and they leave, a few hours later and Goku returns to my hospital room. He looks at Vegeta, "Have you ever heard of a power like that?" Goku walks over and sits down next to me. "Never" Vegeta paused and looked at me, "But then again I have never heard about her type of power before among us, Saiyans before." Over the next ten days, the doctor would come and give me my medicine. During that time Goku would leave me in Vegeta's care while he would visit Kelly. Sometime with the nurses permission he would take Kelly to my side. He sometimes even gave Kelly to Vegeta. Vegeta was shocked and didn't know what to do. Goku would just laugh at him. Then the day came, Goku woke up to find my bed empty. He quickly stood up, waking up Vegeta at the same time. Vegeta noticed I was gone also. They both ran out of the room and started searching for me. They couldn't find me anywhere. Goku and Vegeta ran into each other again. As they stood there looking at each other, they started to hear a faint sound of someone singing. At first they just ignored it, but then Vegeta started to remember the song. "That song!" he looked in the direction of the song. Vegeta ran towards the source of the song. Goku looked at him funny and then followed him. As they followed the voice it led them to the nursery, where Kelly's crib was empty. In the room was a rocking chair, which the voice was coming from. They run around the room to the door, when they entered they found me singing to Kelly while rocking away. "Kumkio!" they both yelled at me. I turned to them and said, "Shhh! she's asleep." They walk over to me, "Kumkio you should be in bed resting." I look at Goku and smile. "I had seen her before we left again. After all we don't have much time. Shenron is starting to get imposition."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah", I slowly get up and walk over to Vegeta. "Would you like to hold her one last time, brother?" I hold Kelly out toward Vegeta. Vegeta looked at me, he held out his hands to take Kelly. I lay her in his arms, "She is so small. She does look like you Kakarot."  
"Yeah but she does have your hair."  
"That's just the royal mark she got." I smile. I got a message from Shenron. I look at Goku, "Its time, Goku." I look at Vegeta, "This will be the best memory, the memory of you two together." I walk over and give Vegeta a kiss on the cheek. He hands me Kelly, "I'll miss you, brother." I take Kelly and walk over to Goku. "Shenron is waiting outside." I look back at Vegeta, "Goodbye brother, and thank Gohan for me please." Goku and I walked outside to meet Shenron. We looked up at Shenron, "Sorry that took so long, Shenron. But thank you for waiting." Goku grabbed me and floated up to Shenron. Vegeta looked out the window to watch us vanish just like seven years ago.

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 13**

Ten year pass since the birth of Kelly. Goku's training was over and he was able to go home. But what we didn't know was one hundred years had past. Everyone was gone or so we thought. While we were hanging out at the house, I looked around our old house, "I guess it needs a lot of clean up. Well I guess, no time like the present. Kelly you want to help mommy?"  
"Sure mommy." We start cleaning up, "Goku, do you mind going out and getting some food for us."  
"Sure." Goku heads out to find some food. While he is out, he finds someone approaching the old house. They went inside of the house. When it came out of the house, it was holding the four star dragon balls. _It's just a child. He looks like me. Could he be one of my descendants?_ The kid places the ball on the ground and says, "I did it grandma I found it. You're going to be ok." he takes a deep breath, "Mighty Shenron, I wish that my grandma was well again, and if you could do one extra thing. Please bring Puck back to life he only died because he was trying to help me." There was a long pause as nothing happened. The kid spoke again, "Shenron! Didn't you hear me? I wish my grandma was well again." A short pause as nothing happens, "Nothing happening. Why aren't you coming out Shenron? My grandma is going to die if you don't help her Can't you understand that? You're my last hope. Please listen I wish my grandma was well again." Nothing happened again, the kid was getting angry. Goku watched on. The kid stood up and said, "Why?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, "Answer me! Why won't you grant my wish? What did I do wrong?" The kid starts crying as he throws the dragon ball. The ball lands at Goku's feet. "Why did I even come here?" said the kid as he fell to his knees, "Puck was right it's just a fairy tale." he starts pounding the ground. "You have to gather all seven dragon balls for it to work silly." said Goku as he picked up the dragon ball. The kid sits up and looks over at Goku, Goku raises his hand and says, "Hi! I'm surprised Pan didn't tell you that." The kid starts wiping his tears from his face, and says, "Who are you?"  
"Me, well lets see." says Goku as he lifts up his hand and start crawling fingers, "I'm your great grandfather, ah just call me grandpa Goku."  
"What, you mean you're him?"  
"Yup, that's me. I have been watching you Goku and I have to admit you're getting pretty strong." He lowers the dragon ball to him.  
"Thanks Grandpa. But I'm not really strong, I'm weak." Goku leans over and places his hand on Goku Jr.'s shoulder. "What you talking about?" he hands the dragon ball to him. Goku Jr. takes it, "I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."  
"Grandpa, am I brave too?"  
"Are you kidding? Of course you are. You have to be. After all you are my great grandson, that's for sure." Goku Jr. smiled, "But I got scared and my friend died trying to save me." A sound of a helicopter distracts Goku Jr. as he turns and looks the way the sound is coming from. The helicopter flies overhead, as Goku Jr. looks up. Puck is yelling out of the helicopter to him. Goku Jr. gets happy and yells back, "Puck it's you!" Pan pushes Puck out of the way and yells out, "Goku!" Goku Jr. gets really happy that tears start to fall from his eyes. "Grandma your ok, you're well again. It's a dream come true."  
"You think you could get rid of me that easily. This old gal isn't ready to kick the bucket yet."  
"Everybody ok, I can't believe it." Goku Jr. looks back to where Goku was standing. Goku Jr. was shocked to not see Goku standing there. "Grandpa Goku?"  
_It wasn't the dragon ball, Goku. It was your courage and love that opened the right doors. You did it by yourself. I'm proud of you grandson, stay pure. That's your armor_. Goku Jr. smiled as he looked to the skies. He nodded and said "Thanks." Goku Jr. runs over to Puck and Pan. He hugs them. As he gets on the helicopter he looks back and says_ Good bye grandpa, I'm really glad we meet_.  
_Well hey. You see that dragon ball in your hand. That's the same dragon ball my grandpa gave to me when I was your age. Even though he was far away I felt close to him when it was around. So keep it safe and I'll always be near. Good bye grandson._  
_Good bye, grandpa Goku._ The helicopter flies off leaving the place behind. Goku watches from the forest. Once they were gone, he flies off to finish getting some food. A few hours later, Goku returned home with some fish. He put the fish on the table and he looked around to find the whole house was clean. "Boy that's a big one. It's been a while since we have had home grown food." I grab some items to start cooking up some grub. "You won't believe who I run into while I was out."  
"Who?"  
"Pan and she is a grandma. She is taking care of a child named Goku Jr."  
"I was wondering that myself. I was wondering how many of us Saiyans are left now. Do you think Vegeta is still around?"  
"I don't know. I don't sense a lot of them."  
"Agreed."  
"Who you talking about mommy, you're talking about that boy on the TV?" We both look at her in shock. "What are you talking about, Kelly?"  
"There was a boy on the TV named Vegeta." I look at Goku, "Could it be him?"  
"But she said it was a boy."  
"Yeah, he's on TV right now." Goku and I walk over to the TV. "It looks like him, but something is different."  
"Sure is."  
"Maybe we should take a visit to the World Martial Arts Tournament, to check this boy out."  
A few days past, the three of us headed to Tournament grounds. Once we got there, the whole place had changed since all of us had been there. "Hey, look they even have a statue of you, dear."  
"Hey daddy, are you famous?"  
"Kind of, Kelly."  
"Come, Kelly, I'm sure you remember some of your bed time stories I told you."  
"Yeah, mommy."  
When we heard who was fighting, that Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were in the compaction. "So he is a junior. That explains a lot."  
"We should stay and watch. I think it would be fun to watch them." We were able to find front row seats to watch the show. "Goku are you sure we should be this close? Someone might notice us."  
"Come one there are a million people here, no one should notice us." The roof starts to open up as the announcer speaks, "Ladies and Gentlemen, today at the World Martial Arts Tournament. You'll witness the final bout in the Junior division. Let's go!" The crowd goes wild as the announcer does a microphone trick, "First Goku Jr. I know what you're all thinking. He's a dead ringer from the Goku in the statue perked above us. Your assumption would be correct; Goku Jr. is the great grandchild of the legendary Goku who fought in this very arena many years ago. And in the audience we are proud to welcome, Pan, who is herself the grandchild of the world hero Mr. Satan." Goku Jr. tries to stay focused within the ring. "Eww! What are you wearing rags?" Vegeta Jr. walks into the ring. "Hmm! he sure does look like a mini Vegeta. Then again so dose Goku Jr. Hey, where did Pan get his clothing? It almost looks like one of your battle worn clothing."  
"Those were daddy's clothing?"  
"Yeah."  
Back in the ring, Vegeta Jr. finished his walk and stood looking at Goku Jr. "There not rags, Vegeta. They happened to be the fighting clothes of my great ancestor. Their just a bit aged that's all." The crowd stared on as the two boys stood in the ring. Drums started to ring within the arena. The two boys took to their fighting stances. "Let the match begin!" A gong rang as the two boys started fighting. I giggled, Kelly looked at me. "Chips off the old blocks aren't they. I see Pan did a very good job at training him." Goku nods and says, "It also looks like whoever trained Vegeta Jr. did a good job also."  
"Agreed" Kelly looked at both of us and then said, "Who are these guys?" I looked down at Kelly and say, "Well let's see, Vegeta Jr. would be your cousin. Let's see Goku Jr. would be your great nephew." "Kelly, I want you to watch this match very closely."  
"Yes, daddy" we all focused on the match watching every move they made. After landing a couple of hits on each other, they landed on the arena ring. As they stare at each other, Vegeta Jr. speaks to Goku Jr. "You put up a quite a good fight there weirdo." He stands up straight, "I didn't think I was going to have a chance to do this thing." He powered up to a Super Saiyan. I hummed, Goku Jr. spoke, "Well if that's how you want to play it." He powers up to Super Saiyan also. "Hey that's pretty cool there. I didn't know we both could become blonde." said Vegeta Jr.  
Goku Jr. laughs, "This is going to be a good match, huh?"  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah", they start to charge each other, when all of a sudden a flash of light appeared in front of them! They both put on the brakes, and they stopped inches from hitting it. Goku and I both looked down to notice that Kelly was missing. I sighed, "I guess that's her royal blood. Then again she has been craving a real battle, against someone other then us. Maybe it wasn't wise for us to bring her with us." The crowd gasped, as Kelly is revealed in the ring. She was also at Super Saiyan level, "You two look like a lot of fun. I hope you don't mind me joining this fight." They both look at her in shock. "Who are you?" "Me, I'm you're..." Before she could finish Goku interrupted her by yelling out, "KELLY! GET OVER HERE NOW!"  
"Well I guess there goes hiding."  
"But daddy I want to play. They're Saiyans too. I just want to have..."  
"KELLY! GET OVER HERE NOW!" She looks at Goku, she sighed and powered down. She walked over to Goku Jr. kissed him on the cheek, he blushed. She whispered to him, "See you later, nephew." She floats over to Vegeta Jr. and she also kisses him on the cheek, he also blushes. She whispered to him also, "See you around cousin." She floated past them towards me and Goku. She turned back and winked at both of them. As she heads towards us, Pan noticed us. Pan started running to where we were. I reached over and placed my hand on Goku's shoulder. Kelly finally got close to Goku that he grabbed her. She looked at him, "Daddy, I'm sorry." Goku smiled and said, "Its time to go." He used Instant transmission to get away, before anyone would notice us. Once Pan reached where we sitting we were gone. She thought she was crazy and losing it.  
Meanwhile, we phased outside of the house. I looked at Goku, and he looked at me. Kelly look upon us, "Kelly, what you did today was wrong of you. Jumping into someone else fight is wrong to do. That was a competition, not an open battle."  
"Your father is right, Kelly." I looked at her, she was kind of sad. "Your father and I both know you want to face someone other then us. But you must wait your turn. You need much more training from both your father and I before you can fight in a Tournament like that one."  
"You have a power with in you Kelly that you must learn to control before anything." We looked at each other. Kelly looked at us, "It's just lonely." I knee down, "Of course it is. But give it time just like your father did when he was a child. You will find friends to play with, and you have all the animals in the world to be your friend." I look at Goku, and I smile, "How about this. I'll go make your favorite food, while you and your dad have some fun." I go into the house. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan four. Kelly smiles, and transforms. Both she and Goku start battling and training together.  
The Son family lived on and happily.

**The End**

* * *

**Reviewers Notes:**

Kitty G: Sorry you didn't like it. Yes, Chichi isn't one of my favorite characters. As for Broodian, he was a human before a Saiyan so he had kept his human name.


End file.
